Sebastian's Useless Rebellion
by Snow Whites Poison Kiss
Summary: *Sequel but this can be read with out reading the other* Sebastian and Ciel had long since gotten on with their lives, but now someone from Sebastian's past has shown up with a demand that scares even Sebastian! Even though this man has no apparent interest in Ciel, for now, can Ciel still keep his feelings for Sebastian strong? *Yaoi, MPreg, AU* SebaCiel, OC/OC, LIGHT Ciel/OC
1. Chapter 1- Sebastian

A/N- Like the infamous line before someone is killed in a horror movie goes; I'm back~

After the unfortunate and uncalled for deletion that happened with my other story, Ciel's Useless Rebellion: Sebastian's Turn, I worked on this one. Actually I didn't write for a good two months before I even considered rewriting it (Changing it majorly).

BUT I'm over it and ready to go!

So lets get this information started!

This is a sequel to Ciels Useless Rebellion, but you do not need to read that one to read this one in my you want to, please don't! It's under a major revision that I should probably get to and not really worth it (me hating my own stuff)

Now to warnings;

*** Yaoi**. Meaning, relationships, and explicit actions between two males. And yes. All the characters in my story are OF AGE, meaning eighteen or older. If you don't like this, or think you're not comfortable reading it, please **LEAVE ****NOW**.

*** **I do not tolerate flames. Why this is a warning? You -don't- ask. Because I HATE FLAMES. It's not respectable to me, as a writer and the creator of this story idea. If you do plan on flaming at any eventual point or feel the sudden urge if I write something you don't like, I don't want you reading this

*** **AU (Alternate Universe), mild OOC (Out Of Character), OMC (Other Male Character), _maybe_ OFC (Other Female Character), and MPREG (Male Pregnancy. A guy WILL be pregnant! Leave now if you're not comfortable with it, but don't be so weak. I won't be having it pop out of Ciel's ass, and it's not in Ciel's POV either. If you think I'm going to describe it but have no other problems, give it a chance, if you don't like it in general, I understand)

Disclaimer! I seriously HAVE to do this.

*** I do not own any of the Kuroshitsuji characters, but I will have maybe one or two of my own, which I CLAIM. DO NOT take my characters. **

That's all, I hope you enjoy~

* * *

1~

Sebastian woke to a bony finger digging into his back, and a small voice ordering him to go to McDonald's. In the middle of the night.

One of his best mornings? Adding others, yes. A way he wanted to be woken up in the middle of the night? No.

"Sebastian~" Ciel groaned softly. He tensed as he felt the younger demon roll over on the bed, the smallest breath tickling his neck, and only the slight feeling of the others body against his.

"What~?" Sebastian whined, pulling the thick comforter up to his chin.

Ciel now had days (mornings) when he would wake Sebastian up, claiming he was starving. As a demon, he should want blood, but sadly that wasn't the case. Ciel hated blood and only drank Sebastian's when he was absolutely famished.

"I want food…" Ciel murmured, one thin arm draping across Sebastian, who just smirked weakly in response.

"This is no way to get me up, Pet," Sebastian said softly, his speech slurring as he felt himself sinking back into the bliss of unconscious. Ciel had one arm draped across his waist and one leg hooked over his. Sebastian honestly couldn't think of one more comfortable moment than right at that moment.

Then again Sebastian couldn't think much at the moment.

"Oh, please~?" The bluenette groaned, his voice filled with hunger. Immediately Sebastian woke up and pushed Ciel off of him, only to pin him to the bed when the younger demon realized what he was planning and had tried to lunge off of it.

"When was the last time you fed?" Sebastian asked softly, pinning Ciel's wrists above his head when he pushed against Sebastian's chest.

"Last night…" Ciel grumbled, avoiding his eyes.

"I mean _fed_," Sebastian growled, leaning close to Ciel's pale face so that his lips just barely brushed against his lover's own.

Even in the dim lighting Sebastian could see every detail on Ciel's face, given his enhanced sight. The boys cheekbones were hollow, his usually royal blue eyes now a dull, dank blue, with dark circles underneath them, and his face unnaturally sharp and pale. The worst part? Sebastian wasn't noticing until now.

"… Two months…" Ciel replied after hesitating.

"What…?" Sebastian asked, momentarily stunned. _How could I have let it get this far? _He thought furiously, rage coursing through his body. Two months without food for a demon without a Contract was like slowly roasting a human.

Not that Sebastian had ever roasted a human to know that it could be compared to that…

"The last time I had blood was two months ago," Ciel answered, his voice stronger this time. "Now get off me and get me some McDonalds!" He exclaimed, but Sebastian didn't pay attention.

There had been one key thought…

A Contract.

Sebastian had gone years and years without a soul because a Contract had sustained the urge. One month was too much for him now that the Contract between Ciel and him was gone.

And Sebastian was way older than Ciel, meaning Ciel would only be able to withstand a week or so.

Using his free hand, Sebastian grabbed Ciel's chin and forced him to look at him in the eye, red eyes narrowing as he inspected Ciel's face and reached out mentally.

"Did you form a Contract?" Sebastian asked after a few moments. For a second Ciel's dull eyes clouded in confusion then horror dawned.

"What? No!" He shouted, wriggling to get Sebastian off him, but his attempts were quickly proven to be futile. A slow smile played out on Sebastian's lip when Ciel did the one thing that sent himself over the edge; bucking his hips.

"You're too sensitive in the mornings to do that, Ciel," Sebastian tsked when Ciel gasped and froze, blue eyes clouding over with lust. It really had little to no effect on him, but Ciel was a different story all together. "Now, you will feed from me, you will do that every two days, and there will be no McDonalds tonight," he started when Ciel made no effort respond. "But I will give you a treat if you're good," the ebony haired demon added with a small smile. Ciel blushed slightly and opened his mouth to protest, but Sebastian had the small pocket knife out from under his pillow and against his own vein before he got anything out.

"Am I seriously sleeping with a knife under my head _every night_? Do you know how dangerous that is?" He shouted. The younger demon looked like he wanted to say no, but Sebastian had dug the blade in, drawing the poisonous blood from the vein.

Ciel may claim that he hated blood, but he had started hating it after he had been living off of Sebastian's for eighty years. He really only hated human blood, and claimed he loathed it so because of the greed and illness that was intertwined with their souls now.

The starved demons eyes became fixated on the trickle of blood that was slowly making its way down Sebastian's neck, eyes swarming with hunger. The second Sebastian let go of his wrists, Ciel was latched on to him, greedily drinking in his blood, slender fingers tangled in his black hair. Sebastian tilted his neck to the side to give Ciel more access, and winced when his fangs sank into the delicate skin. Carefully, Sebastian scooted back to give Ciel more room, and let the demon get to his knees as he drank.

Sebastian couldn't say it was a horrible experience. If he were a much younger demon he would be able to focus on the pleasure, but being dominant in nature, he hated the feeling of his blood and energy being sucked out. Even if it was Ciel it took everything in his power not to fight back against it. He hated feeling like prey.

When Sebastian had to pull Ciel off of him, he felt like he had gone through Hell. First, he had tried to tug him off, then pry him off, and when he got him off he had thrown Ciel across the room, but the demon had been back on him in less than a second.

"Are… you done…?" Sebastian panted after he had gotten Ciel pinned and calmed down. The bluenette definitely looked a lot healthier, and there was a sense of deja vu about their situation.

"Y-yeah…" Ciel breathed, his chest rising and falling in time with Sebastian's breathing.

"I promised a treat if you were good, didn't I?" Sebastian asked, his lips curving into a smile. For a moment amusement and lust filled Ciel's eyes, but was quickly replaced with hunger.

"Can you go get me McDonald's first?" Ciel asked weakly, his now flaring blue eyes boring into Sebastian's eyes.

"Are you still hungry?" Sebastian asked in amazement. Ciel had taken enough to make even Sebastian feel a little light headed.

"No… I'm just craving it…" Ciel replied softly, now turning his head away from Sebastian.

"I'm not going to McDonald's, Ciel. At all."

~.~.~

"Is that all?" The man behind the counter of McDonald's asked flatly, obviously hating his shift and his job.

"Yeah…" Sebastian sighed, rubbing his face. He hated humans, but the one in front of him shared something with him.

They hated where they were at.

"Five dollars and fifty cents," he said after punching in the last of Sebastian's order. Sebastian handed over the small amount of money and moved to let the next people in line order, walked over to the first empty wall he saw and leaned on it, wearily waiting for his food. What he hadn't expected to see was Grell, who was happily chewing on a cheeseburger halfway across the restaurant. As if noticing he was being watched, the red head stood up and sashayed over to Sebastian with a small smile on red lips.

"I had no idea I'd see you again after all these years in a McDonald's," Grell said slowly, stopping when he was only mere inches away from Sebastian, having to tilt his head slightly up to look at him. He had obviously planned it.

"Same here. A lady like you shouldn't be eating McDonald's anyway. Don't you have a figure that's hard to maintain?" Sebastian asked spitefully, narrowing his eyes at the disturbed reaper.

"You have no idea how happy it makes me to know you have noticed my feminine figure!" Grell cried out happily, making a few people turn their heads in annoyance and curiosity.

"Why are you here?" Sebastian growled, finally asking what he had been wondering. The last time he had seen Grell was around one hundred years ago, and if he was reappearing now then something was bound to happen. And it wouldn't be that pleasant.

Grell tended to bring… bad news.

"I have news," the flamboyant reaper said proudly, placing his small hands on his hips.

See?

"And this has to do with me how?" Sebastian asked tonelessly, walking back to the counter when the cashier called him. He knew Grell would follow enthusiastically. It was what the creature did.

"It has to do _a lot _with you, Sebas-chan," Grell replied mischievously, his lips pulling back to reveal sharp teeth. Sebastian just grabbed the bag of food, taking a sip of Ciel's tea as he walked towards the door. He winced at the sweetness, not understanding how Ciel loved sweets so much.

"I don't care to know, Sutcliff." Sebastian actually wanted to know despite himself. But giving the red headed freak that knowledge would be dangerous.

"I'm illegally Spears now, Sebas-chan," Grell corrected proudly, quickly running to the other side of the truck Sebastian hated oh so much and jumping in. Grell obviously knew Sebastian was too tired to even deal with that.

"Illegally?" Sebastian questioned as he started the engine. It was a fact that Grell preferred small talk (bragging about himself) much more than telling people important information. Thankfully, Grell was distracted easily.

_Like a cat… _Sebastian cringed at the thought of comparing that… beast to the innocent, adorable, fluffy-

"Gay marriage has not yet been accepted," Grell replied with a heavy sigh. "At least now you can be hated instead of beheaded," he added, tone bright and cheery. Sebastian did agree. He remembered when you could be beheaded for homosexuality… "Oh! The news!" Grell exclaimed suddenly at a stop light, small hands flying to his cheeks in astonishment.

"What news?" Sebastian asked, hoping it would be enough to just have Grell blurt it out.

"E- Oh~ I see what you tried, Sebas-chan~" Grell cooed, cutting himself off in so he didn't give anything away. Sebastian earned a disapproving look from Grell, who heard the curse that escaped his lips. "Such foul language in front of a lady…?" He gasped, placing a hand to his chest in mock horror. "And I thought you had been raised better!" Sebastian couldn't help the smirk that appeared at that comment.

A demon that was raised by other demons… in Hell? It's amazing that he had lost his manners!

"If you're not going to tell me, get out," Sebastian said simply, only slowing the truck down slightly. Thankfully the road wasn't busy. Then again, why would a back road be busy in the middle of the night?

"It has to do with Ciel too."

Sebastian slammed on the brakes, actually bothering to pull over to the side of the road in case any insomniac came flying by, and turned to face Grell. "What do you want?"

"Hmm~ A kiss!" Sebastian winced at how he had said 'kiss', then gave him a look that screamed 'pathetic'. "Will would _freak_! Our love life has been so~ boring~!" The red head whined, clenching his hands together into fists and giving Sebastian a pleading look.

"No."

"Then… I guess you won't find out how much danger Ciel-" Sebastian cut Grell off with a kiss, making sure he grabbed a fistful of the now shoulder length red hair and painfully tugged at it, harshly biting down on the reapers bottom lip, enough to draw blood, before he pulled away. "Eli's back…" Grell breathed as soon as he got enough oxygen in his lungs. The raven haired demon fluidly leaned across Grell, popping the door open, and kicking him out, slamming it behind him as soon as the last limb tumbled to the road. "Hey!" Grell screamed as Sebastian sped off, making it back to his 'home', if it could be called that (they moved a lot), in ten minutes when it should have taken twenty five.

For an odd second Sebastian took in the site of the house, noticing how… Victorian it looked. It had been built out of dark wood, and a porch wrapped around the entire house. There was the intricate design on the door, and then inside there was the staircase on the side, and two rooms on the other. One lead to the kitchen, the other lead to the living room…

Nowhere Eli could really hide… except upstairs where there was the complex design of unneeded bedrooms and four bathrooms…

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted the second Sebastian had closed the door behind him. Not even a second had passed before Ciel came bounding out of the kitchen, his blue eyes immediately focusing on the small bag in Sebastian's hand, then the drink in the other. "Thank god…" he sighed, then froze and slowly looked up at Sebastian's smirking face. "What?"

"You're not getting this that easily. Making me go to McDonalds at twelve in the morning won't go without a punishment," Sebastian replied, placing a hand on his waist and shaking the bag with his free hand. Ciel glared at him then sighed in defeat and grabbed the hem of his shirt, ready to slip if off. "Not that way, Pet," Sebastian chuckled, though he wished it could have. That wasn't really a punishment in Ciel's book. Or his.

"Then… no!" Ciel started, but his eyes widened when he realized what Sebastian meant.

"Yep. Then maybe I'll reward you afterwards?" Sebastian wondered aloud, pointing to the living room.

"Sebastian~! Can I eat first?" Ciel complained, walking forward and placing pale hands on Sebastian's chest once he was within reach.

"Nope."

"But McDonald's doesn't taste good cold, let alone at all!" Ciel exclaimed, slender fingers wrapping in the thin fabric of Sebastian's shirt.

"We have a microwave, Ciel," Sebastian said calmly, carefully grabbing Ciel's wrists and prying his fingers off his shirt.

"That's even worse!" Ciel shouted, dread filling his eyes.

"Go." Sebastian ordered with a small smile, then turned him around and pushed the bluenette towards the living room.

"Sebastian~" Ciel groaned as he stomped into the living room, the door slamming behind him. Sebastian ignored it, already planning the 'reward'.

But the punishment would be so much more interesting.

"Okay…!" Ciel called a few more minutes later, his voice soft and muffled through the door. Sebastian smirked and shook his head, throwing the bag of food out one of the open windows in the room, not even fully noticing it was open. "Happy now?" Ciel growled, his blue eyes flaring in rage as Sebastian held back an outburst of laughter.

"I never said you had to choose that one, Ciel," Sebastian snickered, staring at Ciel's attire. A french maid with, of course, Ciel's touch. A few rips and tears, and instead of slip on shoes, he was wearing flip flops.

"It was this one or the cat one, and there was _no way _I was choosing the cat one!" Ciel shouted, ripping at the already ripped skirts. Sebastian just walked forward and placed his hands on loosely on his lovers hips, lightly picking at the fabric and staring down at him.

"I'm very sorry I made you wear this," Sebastian started, trying not laugh from the younger demons expression. "But, as an apology I would be more than happy to help you take it off," he added, his voice soft as if someone were to overhear them, even if the house was empty.

"I'm mad at you..." Ciel pouted, though the so called anger had faded the moment Sebastian had gotten close to him, and he had relaxed instantly.

"And I'm so very sure you are," Sebastian said sarcastically with a smirk. Ciel obviously bit back a small smile at the remark by biting his bottom lip, a move that made Sebastian want to attack him then and there.

But patience was a virtue after all.

"That's good. Then it means I can change, and we can go back to bed," Ciel countered with a small half smile. _If only he knew the consequences_, Sebastian thought, curiously watching the demon as he growled each time an article of clothing came off. The most vicious sound Ciel had made was when he tried getting the garter off, sadly, with much difficulty. "Now I'll feel more comfortable if you were to undress me," he said flatly and with a glare once he was finally back in a thin black shirt and sweat pants.

"If I were? You make it sound as if I'm not," Sebastian gasped, faking shock and amazement. Ciel rolled his blue eyes then grabbed Sebastian's hand, leading him out of the living room and up the stairs, only to stop when a growl escaped Sebastian. Involuntarily of course. Something was in one of the rooms...

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked curiously, letting go of Sebastian's hand and turning to face him fully. Sebastian didn't pay attention, but narrowed his eyes and looked at the closed door closest to him. _One of these doors, _the thought flitted through the ebony haired demon as quickly as it had surfaced, disappearing in his now chaotic mind.

"Nothing..." Sebastian sighed after a few seemingly long seconds, letting Ciel grab his hand and pull on him. "I thought I had heard something..." he added after catching the bluenettes doubtful look. Strangely, it disappeared and Ciel believed him.

Usually he would fight to find out what was going on. Never had Ciel let the subject go so quickly.

"Hey, Sebastian?" Ciel started once they had reached their still dark room.

"Hm?" Sebastian had to tear his eyes away from the door, trying to forget the feeling that had torn through his body when he had passed one of the guest rooms.

"Are there different forms of a Contract? Like... different terms?" The question called Sebastian's immediate attention and drew suspicion from him.

"... Why?"

"Oh! Come on, Sebastian! You've mentioned different forms before, so I can't be a little bit curious?" Ciel exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air and throwing himself on the bed dramatically. Sebastian smirked and eased up slightly, but couldn't push the suspicion out of his mind. Sebastian flopped onto the bed beside Ciel, turning on his side to look at him easier.

"There are different forms... some demons can form with other demons, but there's a trick with that. The demon forming the Contract sustains the other from being hungry, but the demon's body reacts the same as it would without feeding. They just don't feel it," Sebastian started at Ciel's questioning glance. "Then there's a Contract with a fallen angel, which really never happens, so I don't know much on that one," he explained. "Then there's the one with a human, and you know how that one goes."

"Oh... that's it? Just three types?"

"With different conditions. But the only room for conditions is the human Contract, depending on what the human needs," Sebastian answered. Ciel seemed to deflate, his eyes showing boredom and displeasure. "Not very exciting, huh?" He asked in amusement, though his body burned with the need to just _eat _the younger demon.

"No... not-" Sebastian cut Ciel off by grabbing him and pulling him onto his chest, watching surprise fill the boy's face.

"Am I to prove I am going to relieve you of these trouble some items?" Sebastian asked softly, tugging at Ciel's thin black shirt. A hint of a smile appeared on the bluenette's face.

"I don't think you can," Ciel challenged, his eyes becoming dark in amusement. Sebastian snorted and had the shirt of in a second, surprising even Ciel. For only a few seconds Sebastian took in Ciel's bare upper body, red eyes roaming over the curves and dips of the younger demon's lithe body. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

"Too bad I can't say the same for you," Sebastian sighed, flipping them over so he had Ciel below him, arms pinned above his head. Before Ciel could even yelp, Sebastian had his lips pressed to Ciel's, relishing the softness of the other male's lips. The bluenette shuddered as Sebastian's tongue flicked across his bottom lip, too quickly to be requesting entrance.

Then as quickly as the kiss had started, Sebastian pulled away, eyes immediately locking onto the closed door.

"Sebastian~?" Ciel whined, hating the unknown interruption.

"Stay here," Sebastian growled, lowering his head so that their foreheads were touching. "I mean it this time. Do not leave this room or there will be a most horrible punishment waiting for you," he said slowly, then pushed himself up and practically ran out of the room, not stopping until he had reached the guest room he had wanted to go in earlier.

He was greeted... oddly.

"Sebastian! Why did you not come earlier?" A boy's voice came from the canopy bed. Sebastian flicked on the lights to reveal a boy of about seventeen or eighteen with black hair and purple tips that reached his shoulders in choppy layers, and was wearing a black vest that revealed a fair amount of pale skin, purple skinny jeans, and beat up black converse. His face was sharp and rather compelling, and he had bright, unnatural green eyes. There were two lip piercings and one nose ring, but Sebastian was willing to bet there were at least five piercings in each ear. The piercings glinted as they reflected light, momentarily distracting Sebastian from the problem at hand.

He radiated demonic energy.

"How can you not remember me, Sebastian?" He exclaimed, fluidly pushing off of the bed and walking up to Sebastian, who growled softly in response. "This hurts. Hurts deep, Sebastian. You need to know how it feels sometime," the eccentric boy said, cocking his head to the side and watching Sebastian in curiosity.

"Who said I've forgotten you," Sebastian snarled, narrowing his eyes at him. He squealed and threw his arms around Sebastian's neck, standing on his tip toes to do so.

"You remember!" He cried happily, basically clinging to the raven haired demon.

"Sebastian?" Sebastian growled in frustration and despair at the sound of his lovers voice, and tried to push the leech off of him.

"Aw~ He just has to come and ruin it!"

"Who's that?" Ciel asked darkly, stepping into the room and pressing close to Sebastian's side. Ciel's act of possessiveness surprised and distracted him, sending a small wave of lust through his body. His lover never acted that way.

"I'm Elijah," Elijah got out before Sebastian could even open his mouth. "Sebastian has known me since the day of my existence," he added, turning his green eyes to the ebony haired demon, victory flaring in them. Sebastian's eyes widened and he desperately hoped Elijah wouldn't say anything else.

But Elijah wasn't someone to listen.

"Elijah..." Ciel repeated as if to see how it tasted.

"Sebastian's-"

"Elijah," Sebastian interrupted slightly, earning an amused look from the green eyed demon and a hurt and suspicious one from the other.

"You know, I had heard you had formed a Contract with a human, which was sad enough and made me sick, but to know that you _fell in love_ with him, then turned him into a demon? It's _pathetic_," Elijah spat with a dark smile. "But, if he's going to be family, he should know the family, right?"

"What? What's he talking about?" Ciel asked, his voice rising in frustration. Even slight anger and hatred at Elijah's accusation. Sebastian felt a wave of anger towards Elijah. Ciel had always been the one left out be it because of his social status, his form, and in this case, his age.

"I'm Elijah, Sebastian's younger brother."

* * *

A/N= I have to say this; CLICHE ENDING.

I love reviews so don't be shy~ If you have any questions or are confused about anything /please/ PM me or leave a question in a review asking and specifying what you're confused about so I can explain to you.

SWPK


	2. Chapter 2- Ciel

2~

Ciel couldn't understand why Sebastian had been so against Elijah staying. He also couldn't understand why Sebastian was dead-set on the idea that Elijah was up to something. Like a game? Tricks? Revenge?

Sure Ciel had been given 'orders' by the older demon to stay away from Elijah, but if he passed the new demon or happened to be in the same room, they'd talk.

Quite honestly, Ciel felt obliged to talk to Elijah. It was his lovers brother after all.

"Ciel!"

The bluenette jumped at the sound of his name being called, then let go of his thoughts, and the bowl of Fruity Pebbles he had been eating, and turned around expecting to see Sebastian.

"Elijah?" Ciel asked in surprise. The past three days he and Elijah had been talking, never once had the green eyed demon approached him if there was a chance of Sebastian hearing them. Now that Ciel thought about it, never once had Elijah even approached him...

"Who else, Loverboy?" Elijah countered, his mischievous lips lifting into a familiar smirk. A smirk that looked a lot like Sebastian's. Ciel narrowed his eyes at the nickname, but allowed the older demon to stretch out beside him on the couch.

"What is it?" Ciel asked when he finally grew tired of green eyes boring into him. Elijah was like a child playing a game. He had to be the one to make the second move, and never moved first.

"I want to go out," Elijah replied, his beautiful green eyes lighting up in excitement.

"What...?"

Elijah was crazy. There was no way Sebastian would be able to even hear those words without lunging for Elijah's throat.

"I want to go horse riding... with you _and_ Sebastian," Elijah elaborated. "I would never even dream of asking you, my possessive and deadly brothers boyfriend out on a date."

Even Ciel knew this was weird. No matter how hard Elijah tried to hide his hatred for Sebastian, which he did incredibly well, when the two brothers were in the same room, Ciel wanted to run and hide.

For a very long time.

"I... I don't know, Elijah," Ciel sighed, trying to turn his attention back to the t.v. Then his face was in between Elijah's hands, and his green eyes were a little too close for comfort.

"Are you scared of horses, Ciel?" Elijah asked softly.

"No!" Ciel exclaimed, pushing the laughing demon away. "I'm scared of Sebastian..." he mumbled, making Elijah laugh, if possible, even harder.

"You're scared of your boyfriend?! The man you've slept with who knows how many times?!" Elijah asked after he had finished his laughing fit. The bluenette blushed lightly at the other male's comments, then sighed in defeat.

"I'll ask..." Ciel said, already getting up to go search for the other demon in the house.

The probability of Sebastian agreeing to this was zero to none. _It would be fun to go horse riding though_, Ciel thought as he worked his way to the one place in the house Sebastian would be 'hiding' in.

"Sebastian...?" Ciel said quietly after slowly opening the door to the raven haired demons mostly unused room.

As usual, Ciel wondered why Sebastian had his own room when most of his stuff was in the bluenettes. But Ciel never felt like questioning him, nor was he that curious on the subject. Even Sebastian needed his privacy.

"Ciel?" Sebastian's voice had come from the bathroom connected to the room, and Ciel felt his breath hitch as the older demon stepped out of it, a towel wrapped around his waist, and water still dripping from his black hair. Honestly, Ciel rarely ever saw Sebastian right after he got out of a shower, and he quickly made a mental note to start catching him during these times more often.

"Like what you see, Pet?" Sebastian asked in amusement, calling Ciel back into reality.

He really needed to stop getting lost in his thoughts... and fantasies.

"Oh, I wanted to ask you something?" Ciel started, feeling a small amount of anger build up at Sebastian's smirk.

"And what exactly is that question?" Sebastian asked, brushing past Ciel to the closet behind him.

"Can we go horse riding?" The younger demon questioned. watching the older demon slip a black shirt over his head and tug it over his pale chest. Ciel fought a moan of disappointment that threatened to surface as bit by bit, Sebastian covered his body.

"_You_ want to go horse riding?" Sebastian asked doubtfully, arching a perfect black eyebrow.

"Well-"

"No." Sebastian had cut him off quickly and flatly, his whole attitude changing in a split second. Red eyes went from curious and bright to dark and flat, barely visible as Sebastian narrowed them.

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted, feeling his own eyes widen. _Why is he so against Elijah?! His own_ brother_?!_ He thought frantically.

"There are things you don't know about Elijah, so I need you to respect the fact that you need to stay away from him," Sebastian said, walking forward so that he was close enough to place his hands on Ciel's shoulders.

"Then tell me and I will," the younger demon challenged.

Ciel knew the fact that Elijah being Sebastian's brother was probably reason enough, but the green eyed demon had been harmless so far. Ciel knew when he'd need to back off. _If_ he needed to.

"Ciel..." Sebastian sighed, desperation filling his red eyes. "Elijah isn't here to make friends, and he _really _isn't here to make friends with you."

Ciel just groaned in response. He didn't care if Elijah had an ulterior motive!

"If we go horse riding with him, wouldn't it give you -us- a chance to find out what he wants?" Ciel pointed out, pressing closer to his lover. For a moment Sebastian looked like he understood, but it was quickly gone. "_And _maybe you'll find a way to get him out of here sooner," he added eagerly.

"How would horse riding accomplish this?" Sebastian asked wearily, looking down at Ciel through half lidded eyes.

"I don't know! That's what you're good at figuring out!" Ciel exclaimed softly, gripping Sebastian's wrists and squeezing them softly.

"Fine..." the older male sighed in defeat after what felt like ages. Ciel smiled and reached up to tangle his fingers in Sebastian's damp hair, and quickly kissed him. Only, when he tried to pull away, Sebastian wrapped an arm around the younger demons small waist, pulling him closer and sliding his tongue across Ciel's bottom lip.

_What's he trying to do...? _The bluenette wondered as he slowly opened his mouth, shivering when Sebastian's tongue met with his, and slender fingers roamed around his sides and chest.

"So sorry to break it up, Lovebirds, but are you guys going horse riding or not?" An increasingly familiar voice came from the doorway. Ciel winced when Sebastian bit down on his lip, probably a reflex, then pulled away with a growl.

"Sebastian..." Ciel warned softly, then frowned as he tasted his blood. Sebastian had bit down a little _too _hard.

"If we go horse riding, you have to pack up and leave," the red eyed demon hissed, obviously fighting the urge to push Ciel behind him and attack Elijah, who looked as calm and oblivious as usual. But if Ciel looked close enough, he could see Elijah tensing his jaw as he fought the urge to attack Sebastian.

"Sebastian!" Ciel growled, almost at the same time Elijah said 'deal'.

Ciel quickly shut his mouth when he saw the look of pure suspicion on Sebastian's face. He had obviously picked up something Ciel hadn't.

As usual.

"Well, I know a great place, so lets go!" Elijah urged, his unnatural green eyes suddenly bright. Ciel came to the conclusion that his shirt, pants, even piercings, were all black was the reason his eyes popped more.

Definitely not because of Ciel's blood.

It was a peaceful and short drive down to the farm Elijah directed them to, and in no time at all they were on horses and heading out to the, unguided, trail ride.

Elijah had ridden slightly ahead, talking brightly about how beautiful the day was and how calm and easy going the horses were, when Ciel finally felt something click.

"Why did you want us to come horse riding so bad?" Ciel asked Elijah, but earned a warning look from Sebastian. Shrugging his shoulders, Ciel urged his horse forward to catch up to the third demon, who seemed to get faster as well. Narrowing his eyes, Ciel kicked the horse into a trot, growling when Elijah laughed and moved into a canter.

Elijah was teasing him!

Ciel ignored his lovers protests and set himself at a faster pace as to keep up with the green eyed demon, who in turn, got faster as well.

"I know you can play better than this!" Elijah challenged, shouting to be heard over the wind and the pounding of the horses hooves against the forest floor. Ciel growled once again the urged his horse faster, coming close to a gallop.

"Elijah!" Ciel shouted in frustration, only having to cling desperately to the reigns and the horses black mane as it reared up, a harsh scream tearing from the animals throat in fear.

As Ciel attempted to regain control of the spooked horse, a seemingly impossible attempt, he thought he had been the reason. Maybe the way he rose his voice scared it?

But when the horse took off full speed, Ciel saw a flash of red lurch in front of him.

And had heard a familiar cackle from the body of red.

Ciel quickly forgot about that and leaned forward so that his body was slightly out of the saddle, and his body moved a lot easier with the horses panicked gate. Then he pulled back on the reigns, bringing its head back in a desperate attempt to slow down the twelve hundred pound animal.

Then he was flying off of the horse and tumbled to the ground, basically rolling into the bushes and trees from the unnecessary weight on him.

"Wha-!"

"Sh~!" Ciel elbowed the reaper who had tackled him, whirling around as the freak doubled over, gasping for air.

"What the-!"

"Sh!" Grell hissed again as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"Sutcliff, you-"

Grell cut him off yet again, but this time a slender hand clapped over his mouth and he was shoved against a tree.

"It's illegally Spears now, and I'm trying to save your life, so _shut up_," Grell hissed, bearing his teeth to get his point across. "I also believe I've already told your little demon that it was Spears now too..."

Ciel hadn't even listened to most of it, considering he was trying to find a way out of his situation. But his curiosity overcame him. Why would Grell want to save him, let alone need to?

Why was he in front of Ciel? Pinning him to a tree?

"Ciel?" The bluenette turned his head, to the best of his ability, to the sound of Elijah's voice. It had been a fair distance away.

"Don't..." Grell warned, his voice so soft Ciel could hardly hear him.

_Is he trying to keep me from Elijah? _Ciel wondered, deciding to take in Grell's appearance to preoccupy his mind.

The red hair was the same, if not slightly shorter, and he still had a Victorian fashion sense. Ciel had a feeling anyone who saw him would know it was completely normal for the freak, and probably suited him better than normal clothes.

"Get down," the red head hissed, then sashayed from behind the tree, not even checking to see if Ciel had done as he had ordered.

Which he had...

"Have you seen him, Sutcliff?" A smooth voice asked.

_Elijah? _

"For the last time, it's _Spears_!" Grell cried in frustration. If Ciel had been in any other situation, he would have found that funny and laughed.

"And for the last time, I. Don't. Care," Elijah growled. "Now where is he?" He asked again. "Don't lie to me either. He's _my _soul. _My _property."

Before Ciel could even process what had been said, he felt two hands grab his arms and easily lift him into the tree, where he was greeted with furious red eyes. He opened his mouth to question Sebastian, but his hand quickly flew over his mouth, silencing him.

It seemed like forever before Sebastian sighed and removed his hand. But his actions were only rewarded with a flurry of questions.

"What was that?!"

"Ciel..."

"What just happened?!"

"Ciel."

"What did Elijah mean about my soul?!"

"Ciel!:

Ciel quickly stopped talking after that, though he did fidget a little when Sebastian asked his own questions, and fought back the urge to yell his questions again.

"Are you okay?"

"Sebastian..."

"Any major pain? Cuts?"

"Sebastian."

"Anything broken?"

"Sebastian!" Ciel exclaimed, placing his hands on either side of Sebastian's face to quiet his worried lover. "Yes, no, no, no. Now answer mine."

"Ciel..." Sebastian sighed, his red eyes immediately locking up anything that could give Ciel any information whatsoever.

"Stop keeping things from me!" Ciel suddenly yelled, his outburst earning a surprised look from the raven. "You think it's protecting me and it's not, Sebastian!"

"That's not it, Ciel!" Sebastian exclaimed, his eyes so wide they could have been passed as animated.

"Then what is it?" The bluenette asked, crossing his arms and staring Sebastian down. After Sebastian looked away, Ciel gritted his teeth and dropped easily from the tree. "Lets go home," he growled, just barely hearing Sebastian drop down beside him. _If Sebastian won't tell me I'll find someone who will_, Ciel thought, already knowing who he'd turn to.

The drive home was quiet and tense, and Ciel had the feeling if Elijah had been in the truck, Sebastian would have killed him. When they actually got home, expecting it to be Elijah free, Ciel found the green eyed demon in the guest room in which Sebastian had only glared and stormed off to their room, slamming and locking the door behind him.

_Like a child... _

It took a few hours, and three bowls of cereal, for Ciel to work up the courage and go to Elijah, who know terrified the younger demon.

"Elijah...?" Ciel said softly, opening the guest room door. Elijah was splayed out on the bed, absentmindedly playing with a lip piercing, but the second he had heard Ciel he sat straight up, a worried frown on his face.

"Are you okay? I saw you fall, but when I went to go find you I didn't see any traces of you. I was scared the Earth had decided to swallow you!" Elijah asked.

"Oh, I'm fine... not even a bruise..." Ciel murmured, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. He cautiously sat in front of Elijah when the older demon patted the bed, motioning for him to sit.

"Relax! I don't bite!" Elijah exclaimed, giving him a bright smile in which his canine teeth grew slightly longer and sharper. Ciel gasped softly, fighting the urge to run. Then the green eyed mystery laughed, throwing his head back and revealing the pale skin on his neck. Ciel felt a pang of hungry, a pang he hadn't felt for a long time, then growled softly. "You're so cute, Loverboy!"

"I actually want to ask you something." Ciel noted that Elijah had immediately stiffened, everything about him seemingly to go on lock down.

_Just like Sebastian had... _

"What are they?" Elijah asked, his voice light and curious. Completely different from his body language.

"What happened between you and Sebastian?"

Elijah relaxed and smiled mischievously, possibly thanking any higher power for the opportunity to piss Sebastian off and fracture a strong relationship.

"Kylem happened."

_Kylem...?_


	3. Chapter 3- Sebastian

Early A/N= Quick note, a "*" means information I have, that you might not remember/know/etc. I will put the explanation of the "*" at the end of any chapter it appears in.

* * *

3~

Sebastian had, hopelessly, watched as Ciel furiously cleaned the living room, possibly abusing the windows, for the past few days.

Again.

Elijah had left a weeks ago and ever since then, Ciel hadn't spoken to him at all. Sebastian _knew _Elijah had said something to the demon, and based on his past with the green eyed creature... one word was enough to anger Ciel.

If it weren't for that damn promise Sebastian would have killed Elijah the second he had laid eyes on him. Hands down, no problem.

"Ciel..." Sebastian said, trying to call the bluenette's attention to him.

He kept cleaning.

"Ciel," he tried again, his voice stronger and more firm this time.

No reaction.

"Boc'chan?" Sebastian smiled innocently when Ciel whirled around, fury contorting his beautiful features.

"Never call me that again...!" Ciel growled.

"Never ignore me, Boc-" Sebastian gasped mid-sentence as Ciel lunged at him, tackling him to the floor and straddling his hips.

"Never call me that!" The younger demon hissed, royal blue eyes narrowing drastically.

"But I had no choice seeing as you were ignoring me," Sebastian said, staring up at Ciel innocently.

"_You _were ignoring _me_," Ciel growled, his expression still strangely catlike.

"Me?" The ebony haired demon asked in confusion.

"_You _didn't tell me you had a brother. _You _never told me what Elijah meant after I fell. _You _never mentioned a person named Kylem!" Ciel exclaimed, sending Sebastian into the depths of confusion.

_Kylem? _Sebastian wondered. His eyes widened as the name struck him.

"Kylem..." he murmured aloud. Ciel obviously fought the urge to tear Sebastian's throat out from the vagueness of the statement.

"Who the hell _is _Kylem?" Ciel asked through clenched teeth.

"Kylem is no longer anyone or anything. He... died," Sebastian answered. He winced as a flurry of images ran through his mind. All of them sharing the same thing.

Blue eyes.

"Who was he to you?" Ciel asked, completely ignoring Sebastian's look of discomfort.

"Are you jealous of someone who died thousands of years before you were even born?!" Sebastian asked, looking at his lover incredulously.

"N-no! I just want-" Ciel stopped when Sebastian cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"Kylem was not, in any way, special to me like you are, Pet," Sebastian explained. The bluenette looked like he wanted to argue, but couldn't find any reason to bring it up.

"Then why did this Kylem make you absolutely despise Elijah and vice versa?"

Whether or not Ciel had purposely called Sebastian out on a lie, he didn't know. Either way Ciel had.

"That was a misunderstanding between Elijah and I," Sebastian replied. Usually he was okay with lying, but it _never _felt right with Ciel. "Now, will you get off of me, love?" He asked.

"I don't know... I'm kind of comfy..." Ciel said with a small roll of his his. Sebastian felt a small wave of pleasure, but refused to acknowledge it.

"Don't start something you won't finish, Ciel," the raven warned, knowing that's exactly what Ciel intended to do.

"Who said I was trying to start anything? Get your mind out of the gutter, Sebastian, I was just shifting my weight," the bluenette scoffed, rolling his eyes at the ridiculous excuse.

"If you were shifting your weight, then what would this be called?" Sebastian asked, slipping his hands up the thin fabric of Ciel's shirt and lightly brushing cool fingers across the smooth skin, making the bluenette gasp.

"You're such a bastard..." Ciel sighed, giving Sebastian a small smile as he stood up, the ebony haired demon following seconds after. "Why do you think Elijah just showed up anyway?" He asked, heading towards the kitchen.

_You..._

"I don't know. Anything is possible considering he's related to me," Sebastian replied.

Elijah was there for two reasons. His job and revenge.

"Do you think you're protecting me by not telling me the truth?" Ciel asked softly, pulling a sandwich out of the refrigerator.

"Ciel-"

"Imagine this," the bluenette started, "in some other word, there's another Ciel and Sebastian, and their having the same problem as us. _But _the only difference is, is that Ciel was told what was going on. So now if anything happens he _knows_, meaning he can prepare for it and not act spontaneously. Therefore making him smarter than the Ciel that wasn't told anything, " he explained.

He was right, but...

"I've already told you what I know, Ciel." Sebastian wasn't willing to tell Ciel something that could change everything.

"I have other ways of finding out, Sebastian," Ciel said softly. "Would you rather I hear it from you or from someone else?"

"Then you find out from someone else. I've answered your questions to the best of my ability, Pet."

_Damn he's gotten smarter_, Sebastian thought, torn between pride and fear.

"You're too stubborn..." Ciel sighed, tossing the still wrapped sandwich in his hands as he sat down.

Sebastian made a mental note to visit his little brother. Soon. Very, very soon.

"I just think what you're doing is pointless," the older demon countered, sitting down on one of the stools across from Ciel.

"I think you trying to keep things from me is pointless. I always find out!"

"Ciel, please let this go," Sebastian said, giving the bluenette a pained look.

"There's no way I am," Ciel growled.

"Is there really any point to this?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes," the younger demon replied, actually surprising Sebastian. "You know every single little thing about me, Sebastian. Then when Elijah showed up, I realized I know _nothing _about you," he explained. "Now I have an opportunity to find out."

"Did it occur to that maybe my past isn't one to look into?"

"Nope, but I don't care. I want to know about your past, and if you won't tell me, I know four people who will," Ciel said softly, finally taking a bite out of the sandwich.

Sebastian had to admit Ciel's attitude was adorable.

"And, who would they be, Love?" He countered, making sure his voice effected Ciel.

"Undertaker, Grell, William, and Elijah."

The ebony haired demon tensed. Every single one of them held a piece of his past. Though Elijah probably had the biggest, and most important, piece. And Ciel would attempt to go to every one of the freaks.

"Go to any of them," Sebastian said, waving it off as if it weren't a big deal, but he knew to both of them it was.

"If you're okay with me going to someone else, then why won't you tell me yourself?" Ciel questioning, narrowing his blue eyes yet again.

"Because the only one who knows anything is Elijah, and he is the one I refuse to let you see... and if you try to get to him," Sebastian started, pushing away from the table and walking over to the younger demon. "I may just have to put you on a leash," he finished, lips brushing against Ciel's ear. Sebastian felt the bluenette tense as he pressed closer.

"Like a leash would stop me," Ciel scoffed, but his voice wavered, ruining he indifference he tried to project.

"Then I'd have to tie you up wouldn't I?" Sebastian teased, adoring the look on his lovers face.

"Well, will you at least answer one question?" Ciel asked. Red lights went off in Sebastian's head at Ciel's tone. Low and seductive.

"Ask away," Sebastian said after a brief hesitation.

"I won't go to _anyone_ if you answer this one question. In detail," the bluenette said, leaning back on the stool so that he rested against Sebastian.

He knew the question. And the ways to make the question detailed were endless.

"Okay."

"Who is, well _was_, Kylem?"

"Kylem was Elijah's Contract. He was a human-turned-demon, like you are, and then he died."

Sebastian had never felt like a dictionary before, but his little definition of Kylem made him feel like one.

"How?"

I thought you said one question."

"Sebastian, _how_?" Ciel repeated, a sense of urgency in his voice.

"He didn't survive the change."

It wouldn't hurt to tweak the truth would it?

"And when-"

"No more questions, Ciel," Sebastian interrupted wearily. "You know what they say; curiosity killed the cat..."

"But satisfaction brought it back," the bluenette added.

_Of course_, Sebastian thought in amusement.

Sebastian almost jumped in surprise when Ciel turned around on the stool, wrapping his arms loosely around the ravens neck.

"I just don't see why you told me _everything _about Ket*****, but you're so closed about you and Elijah," Ciel sighed, "Or you and Kylem."

"Because its not important in the least." _It's pretty important._

Now Sebastian was contradicting himself.

"Well, there's no use arguing about it now... I'm tired," Ciel said with a small smile.

"The bedroom is upstairs," Sebastian pointed out.

"Join me?"

He was planning something, but that didn't stop the older demon from following him to the room.

When the reached the already darkening room, Ciel collapsed on the bed and pulled a still suspicious Sebastian beside him, possessing his lips before he had even fully made it on the bed.

They continued on like that for awhile. Lips molding perfectly together, tongues brushing against each other, and hands occasionally roaming and exploring.

But as soon as Sebastian tugged on the hem of Ciel's shirt, the younger demon pulled away and rolled over, the thick comforter suddenly covering his small frame.

"Really?" Sebastian breathlessly got out, close to astonishment but not quite.

"When you tell me the truth about Kylem we'll actually get somewhere."

Ciel knew.

"So you're saying no sex until you get the truth about Kylem? Who is dead?" Sebastian asked, admitting to the fact that he was amazed.

"Yep. Good luck, Babe," Ciel replied cheerfully. "And good night."

"You're serious? Absolutely no sex until you know everything about Kylem? Who is long dead?"_  
_

"Dead serious."

Sebastian could possibly do this. As long as Ciel wasn't provocative...

He could only try.


	4. Chapter 4- Sebastian & Ciel

Edited A/N- Okay, so I know this might be a weird point to put this in, but as I am going through revising these chapters, I want it known that I am going to delete a needless chapter that was just a lemon- no biggie. The dialogue in it bothers me and it was absolutely pointless, so I erased it. Which is why the chapter titles will be a bit different because I don't feel like going through and changing them all to fit this change.

* * *

4~

**_Day 1_**

Sebastian had woken up the next morning to find the bed empty, no surprise, and a need for Ciel. Did he usually wake up like this? No. Sebastian knew the urge for the bluenette was stronger this morning because he wasn't allowed to have him.

With a sigh, Sebastian slid off the bed, wondering how long he could go with out sex. Sure, he had gone almost nineteen years with out it, but that was a simpler time. "Ciel?" The ebony haired male called as he got to the bottom of the stairs. No way was he wasting time looking for the brat.

"Kitchen!" The younger demon responded. Sebastian's eyes narrowed at the response. Since when did Ciel cook? He asked himself, slowly walking into the kitchen.

"Ciel..." he said softly, almost in warning, as he walked into the kitchen. Then he noticed something.

The bastard was in an apron. Just an apron.

"Explain..."

"Oh, this?" Ciel asked innocently with a sweet smile. "All my clothes are in the wash, and I felt like cooking so I just threw this on. It's not... bothering you, is it?"

His tone was sickly sweet.

"Not at all, Pet," Sebastian murmured, averting his eyes from the sight it front of him. He wouldn't last long if things continued like this, but he did have one thing to his advantage.

Ciel was weaker than him when it came to sex.

"Do you want anything to eat, Sebastian?" Ciel asked, his voice suddenly a lot closer to him then before. The older demon turned red eyes to the other male, letting indifference radiate from his actions.

"Yes, Ciel. I do," Sebastian replied, trialing a finger along the bluenettes revealed arm.

"And what is that?"

The exchange had started off bad, but now it was like a mental war.

"Could I please have you?" Sebastian asked nicely, almost dying when the bluenette blushed.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not on the menu," Ciel replied, quickly recovering from the statement. Sebastian sighed in frustration as the demon whirled away and sashayed out of the kitchen, probably going to look for some clothes.

And it was only day one.

_**Day 2**_

Ciel groaned as he woke up, feeling his muscles stiffen as he stretched. Due to an... incident with Sebastian the night before, the bluenette had retreated to the couch, knowing it would have been a lot safer than the bedroom. Provoking Sebastian was dangerous, and Ciel had quickly learned that.

But he wouldn't stop, of course. He'd just be a lot more careful. As in, not strut around the house in nothing but an apron. Ciel admitted that that had been a low blow to Sebastian, and frankly, was just idiotic.

"Ciel~"

Sebastian's voice tore Ciel out of his thoughts, and the bluenette lunged for the living room door, running out of the room and practically darting past Sebastian. No way was he going to relive last night.

"Ciel!" Sebastian shouted, anger and impatience laced in his tone. Ciel stopped and leaned against the wall by the bedroom door, waiting for the older demon to catch up. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Excuse me if I didn't want a repeat of last night," Ciel growled, glaring at the raven.

"That was last night, not today. And to think I was just worried about your health..." Sebastian sighed.

"How so?" The younger demon asked, genuinely interested.

"When was the last time you fed?"

Ciel stared at Sebastian, torn between amazement and suspicion.

"Um... the last time I fed was when Elijah first showed up..." he replied softly.

"Come on."

"I'm not feeding until you tell me about Kylem. If your blood wasn't like a natural aphrodisiac then maybe I would, but it is, so I'm not," Ciel explained with a small smile. He didn't feel hungry either, so the whole Kylem thing was a great excuse. "And you know your blood is turn on for me, so that's a failed attempt at sex, but I respect it."

Sebastian growled softly, his red eyes becoming cold.

"If you want to have sex so bad, and want me to feed, just tell me about Kylem," the bluenette bargained, smiling sweetly at the older demon.

"I just refuse to cave first, Ciel. So, I'll make sure I hold out longer than you do," Sebastian said softly. "I know you're feeling a little... tense."

_**Day 3**_

"Ciel~" Sebastian whined, following the younger demon around.

"What~" Ciel mocked, refusing to look at the pleading demons face.

"I wanna-"

"No!" the younger demon interrupted sternly, as if he were scolding a small child.

Or a dog...

"Don't treat me like a dog!" Sebastian exclaimed, feeling anger course through him.

"Well, that's what you're acting like! A bitch in heat!"

The older demon winced, realizing the truth in his words.

"I wouldn't be if you hadn't teased me last night!" He defended. If anyone was to blame, it was the blue eyed bastard.

"And I wouldn't have teased you if you had told me the truth about Kylem," Ciel countered, shrugging his shoulders and turning away.

"There are some things best left alone, Ciel..." Sebastian sighed, once again following closely behind the younger demon.

"Sebastian?" The bluenette said curiously, suddenly stopping and turning to face said demon.

"... What?" Sebastian asked, tensing when Ciel moved closer, his body barely brushing against the older demon's, and his lips were inches away from his.

"You know what else is best left alone?" Ciel questioned, his tone soft.

"What would that be, Pet?"

"Me," he answered brightly, not even realizing the fact that the relentless teasing was really getting to Sebastian. The ebony haired male sighed then put an arm around Ciel's waist and pulled him closer, his other hand moving to the nape of his neck so he couldn't move his head.

"One kiss?"

"N-no."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No-" Sebastian cut the bluenette off, pressing his lips lightly against Ciel's. The kiss was soft and simple, but a brief flash of Ciel's tongue had that spiraling away, and the kiss quickly became much deeper.

"S-Sebastian...!" Ciel gasped as the older demon pulled away, trailing light kisses down the pale neck. Sebastian thought that maybe, just maybe, Ciel would get lost in the pleasure and totally forget about his 'no sex' plan. Then he mumbled something.

"Ciel?" Sebastian asked softly against the demons neck, slightly amused and slightly hopeful of what he had heard. "What was that? You want it?"

"You're done!" Ciel shouted, briskly pushing the raven back and walking away. "I was going to allow kisses, but you obviously can't handle that big of a responsibility," he spat.

"I wasn't the one who just said I wanted to do it!" Sebastian growled. He was quickly learning that this plan was putting him in a bad mood.

"Yeah you were!" Ciel yelled, whirling back on him.

"At least I'm open about it! You mumbled it then pushed me away!" The older demon countered. "Look at what this is doing to us! Why can't we just do it?"

"No."

"Not even a little bit?"

"No."

He'd win. He wasn't sure how, but Sebastian would win.

_**Day 4**_

"Ciel~ I wanna fuck~" Sebastian groaned. Ciel growled, growing impatient with the demons antics. This had been happening _every day_!

"Sebastian, please shut up," Ciel responded softly. He wanted to just as badly, but did you see him crying and whining about it?

_No_.

"Please~?" Sebastian groaned, tugging weakly at Ciel's sleeve.

"Tell me about Kylem? Oh, didn't think so. So, let me think about it... No," he snapped, jerking his arm away. They had woken up ten minutes ago, and the first thing he had heard was Sebastian's bitching.

"Ciel, please!" The raven begged, his tone laced with need and urgency.

"If you're so horny do it yourself."

In utmost honesty, Ciel had almost done this several times... but if he were to be caught by the older demon, which there were no chances of this _not_ happening, the whole sex-abstinence thing would be out the window. And frankly, Ciel thought it was a very nice lesson for both of them to learn, and... he was also very proud of Sebastian.

Ciel wouldn't be surprised if he had woken up bound to the bed, but he was worried Sebastian was about to come to that conclusion.

"It's not the same~"

"God, stop whining!"

"Stop refusing to have sex!"

"Stop refusing to tell me about Elijah!"

"Stop... okay, you win, can we do it now?" Sebastian started, only to stop once he realized there was nothing left for him to use. Ciel had the upper hand.

"No."

_Trust me, this is hard on me too, Sebastian..._

"I hate you so much right now..." Sebastian growled.

"Oh, I'm sorry? I thought you wanted to fuck me," Ciel said innocently. When Sebastian would got like this his urges would be momentarily forgotten.

_**~Day**_** 5~**

Sebastian glared at the TV, not even processing what mindless mundane show was on at the moment. He had come to the conclusion that sex-abstinence was extremely dangerous and should never be attempted.

Ever.

What sane living creature would ever willingly say no to sex?! Especially a living creature like Ciel! It made no sense to Sebastian, but then again the ebony haired demon was pretty sure you could ask him where his own room was and he wouldn't know half of what it meant. That's how chaotic his mind was at the moment. Unfortunately, he wasn't planning on giving in first.

Sebastian knew Ciel was feeling the same exact way, he just controlled it a lot easier than he did. Which was odd, considering Sebastian had years on the bluenette when it came to willpower.

Except when it came to sex...

The older demon was pretty sure Ciel could forget any urges for a while, but it was constant for him. He was surprised he hadn't taken the younger demon by force! It just meant when they did it again... Ciel wouldn't be getting a say in anything.


	5. Chapter 5- Elijah

5~

Elijah sighed lazily as he added the last herb to his... experiment, hoping his Contract would appear soon. Five days since he had last seen the blue eyed bastard was five days too many.

On a happier note, Elijah had obtained a decent house, well, manor. It was a very spacious house, maybe a little too spacious, but Elijah wouldn't have accepted anything else. More rooms meant more places he could hide his treasures in.

On an even happier note, the green eyed demon had learned from a certain red head that Ciel had put himself, and Sebastian, on a 'no sex diet'. Either Ciel was an idiot or he liked it rough, very rough.

_Probably both... _Elijah thought as he stirred the liquid in front of him.

"What are you up to now, Elijah?"

The demon winced at the sound of that horrid, flat voice.

_What does Grell like about him? _Elijah wondered as he turned around with a small smile. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with, Spears," he assured the reaper.

"You've involved Grell," the other male said, eyes narrowing significantly. "Of course I need to concern myself with this."

"_I _did not involve your little freak, _he _involved himself," Elijah countered. "I'm not the only one who loves Kylem, and I'm certainly not the only one who hates Sebastian," he added. _What is Grell telling him? _He asked himself. Grell had made it very clear that his love life was dull, and Elijah wouldn't put it past the reaper to make up some story. "Is there a possibility that you're... jealous of Kylem?" Elijah wouldn't be as cruel as to _not _help the couples dull love life though. "I mean, Grell did love Kylem at one time..." he added, trailing off to let William imagine all the possibilities.

"Kylem is dead," William growled, obviously angered by the demons comments.

"Yeah. _Dead._ Let's go with that," Elijah snickered, turning back to his experiment.

"What-"

"I think you should go now, William," he interrupted. "I'm expecting my Contract soon and I can't have you here," the green eyed demon said calmly as he poured the liquid into a bottle. He liked to consider himself the King of Interrupting.

"You shouldn't meddle with Sebastian's property..." the reaper sighed. "At least tell me what that is." Will added, pointing to the bottle.

"A... new type of aphrodisiac," Elijah answered, giving William a wink. Will, disappeared after getting his answer, a sigh emitting from his lips, and Elijah smirked. _Grell better thank me later_, he thought, putting the bottle in his pocket so he could greet his guest. "Why don't you knock next time instead of hanging outside of my house like a stalker, Ciel?" Elijah asked lightly as he opened the door to reveal his nervous Contract. "Come in, Loverboy," he offered, stepping inside to let the younger demon in. "You're going to speak, aren't you?" Elijah asked as he lead Ciel into the living room.

Ciel didn't say a word until they had both sat down, and Elijah noted in amusement that the demon had sat closer to the door.

"I want to ask you something," the bluenette muttered, just loud enough for Elijah to hear.

"Ask away, but please speak up," the green eyed demon responded. "I'm a little old so my hearing isn't the best," he added, smirking at his own joke.

It was really the exact opposite, though. His hearing _improved_ as he got older.

"Well, I had originally asked Sebastian but he refuses to answer..." _I know this_. "Even after I-" Ciel abruptly cut himself off, pale cheeks turning red from embarrassment.

"Just ask what you need to ask," Elijah sighed, waving his hand dismissively. "I don't have all day," he warned. Usually, he used this line when he _did _have all day, but he had a schedule to keep and Ciel was only a small part of it.

"Who was Kylem?"

Elijah felt a slow smirk form form and chuckled softly.

"Sebastian didn't tell you?" the older demon asked, hoping to lead Ciel away from anything Sebastian had said.

"Obviously he didn't!" Ciel exclaimed, blue eyes widening in frustration.

"Well, I'll tell you on one condition," Elijah started. After a look from Ciel he continued, "I need you to trust every word I'm about to say," he said. staring straight into the familiar blue eyes.

The odd part? Elijah had never been more serious. If Ciel wanted the truth, he'd get the truth.

"Okay."

"What?" Elijah asked, surprised at the younger demon's confident answer. _He really wants to know._

"I'll trust you. Now, tell me who Kylem was," the bluenette ordered.

_So bossy... _Elijah thought with disgust. _Sebastian should have raised him better._

"Then I'll start at the beginning," the green eyed demon sighed. "When Kylem was born every single demon, and angel, wanted him, but in one of these situations we had to wait for the possible Contract to turn sixteen and choose for him or herself. And like every other demon, Sebastian and I wanted him. Only, when Kylem was able to choose, he choose me. It made sense too, sense I had spent years getting close to him, but Sebastian hadn't.

"Anyway, Sebastian was extremely upset, Kylem was a very unique prize after all, but he never did anything about it. Then, one day Kylem begged me to turn him-"

"I know this. Kylem didn't survive the change," Ciel interrupted rather impatiently. At first, Elijah just stared at him, amazed at what he had just heard, then he laughed. It was low and rich, and he knew it sent Ciel into the depths of confusion.

"Sebastian lied to you, Love," he gasped after regaining his breath. "Kylem didn't 'die' for a long time. Now may I continue?"

"Y-yes..." the bluenette responded, obviously confused.

"I finally agreed to 'turn' him. For almost three years everything was okay, then... he got... sick," Elijah started again, struggling for the correct words.. "First he just had a cold, then it was a fever, and then, he began to suffer."

"E-Elijah?"

"For awhile I didn't know what was going on, just that something was terribly _wrong _with him. He was in pure agony, Ciel. I can be pretty cruel, but what Kylem went through... I wouldn't even wish that on a human," the older demon continued, completely ignoring Ciel. "Then I realized Kylem never really changed. How about a history lesson, Loverboy?" he asked, deciding to drive away from the real subject at hand. Even if it would only be for a moment. "There is no such thing as a changed human. A human cannot be a full demon."

"What happened to Kylem?" Ciel asked softly. He knew what was coming but wasn't ready to hear it.

"I'm getting to that, but you need to know this before I can tell you," Elijah replied impatiently. _He's so eager to know about someone he shouldn't concern himself with instead of learning about what might happen to him_. "When a human is 'changed', there's a substitute demon put in the humans body. After a while, the demon gets stronger and starts to feed off of the host's body, slowly devouring its soul. Kylem's substitute demon was in the process of this."

"S-so... I have..." Ciel trailed off, unable to finish.

"Yes, you do. Now, back to the original point," he replied. "One day something clicked, and I knew exactly how to fix this problem. So, I _promised _Kylem I would be back to make him better. I _promised _I would fix him and make him feel like before. Safe and _alive_. Guess what happened, Ciel?" Elijah asked, his tone suddenly becoming dark.

"W-what?"

"I was only a mile away from the current house we were residing in when I _knew _something had gone wrong with Kylem, so I rushed back to the house. Do you know what I saw when I burst into our -his- room?"

What could he say? This subject put him in a bad mood.

Ciel didn't even answer, curiosity and fear overcoming his weak mind.

"I saw Sebastian dragging Kylem's soul out of his body, putting him in a state of death," he continued. "But the thing is, Kylem wasn't really released from that pain. When your soul is forcefully taken from your body, which is painful enough, you fight, making the pain even worse. How badly do you think Kylem suffered before he even passed out? Even in the afterlife Kylem would feel that pain, living in it for eternity," the demon added. "Sebastian _destroyed _Kylem."

"Sebastian wouldn't do something like that," Ciel growled, glaring at Elijah.

"Wouldn't he? You don't know Sebastian very well, do you, Ciel?" Elijah sighed, successfully planting the seed of doubt in Ciel's head. "Sebastian was full of hate and jealousy, and those emotions can push you pretty far. Far enough to barbarically kill your only brothers loved one," he added thoughtfully.

"But-"

"Aren't you worried about yourself?" Elijah interrupted impatiently.

"What-?"

"Ciel, did you completely forget the fact that you have your own substitute demon?" the older demon interrupted again.

"Wasn't that just Kylem though?"

So Ciel had a selective mind? Choosing to hear only what he wanted to?

"No, it wasn't," Elijah growled. "All humans that are 'changed' are hosts to a lower class demon," he explained yet again, slower this time incase the younger demon would forget. "The demon _will _decide to come out, killing the host in the process."

"How long does it usually take?" the bluenette asked. Elijah fought the triumphant smile that threatened to rise.

"Around one hundred and thirty to two hundred years," Elijah replied. The look on Ciel's face gave away the fact that he was close. _Even better..._

"How do you know this?"

"I had the same thoughts as you on this matter, so I 'turned' other humans. Every single one of them died around the same time, in the same way," he answered.

"But you said Kylem lived to be three hundred," Ciel pointed out suspiciously.

"Three hundred and fifty six years old..." Elijah murmured, then shook himself out of his daze. "I have a theory on how that happened," he said, staring levelly at the younger demon. For a few moments that sat in silence, staring at each other, before Ciel sighed.

"What is the theory?"

"I refused to let Kylem consume one drop of human blood, only letting him feed from me. Human blood makes demons stronger much faster than demon blood, therefore, slowing the process down," Elijah replied.

"You have the antidote, right?" Ciel asked, panic and fear filling his voice.

"Yes, and I can give it to you."

"But..."

_Looks like Ciel _is _smarter than he_ appears, Elijah thought in amusement.

"_But_, just like Sebastian I _adore _games, so I can't give it to you just yet," he finished for Ciel.

"Fine. Play your game," the younger demon sighed carelessly.

"In order to do this I need your cooperation," Elijah warned.

"Deal."

This surprised the green eyed demon. He was smart but foolish. Very, very foolish.

"Really?"

"Yes. So long as you don't hurt Sebastian."

_You've just made a deal with the devil himself_, Elijah thought cheerfully.

"Okay then," he said brightly. "Here, drink this," he finally ordered, fishing the bottle of his 'aphrodisiac' out of his pocket, and tossing it to the other demon.

"What is it?" the bluenette asked suspiciously, catching it easily.

"An aphrodisiac," Elijah replied simply. "Don't worry. It's not for the both of us, if you take it now and leave you'll be just in time for Sebastian," he assured.

"But-"

"You learned about Kylem, so forget the whole 'no sex diet' you've put yourself on," he said dismissively. "And trust me when I say this, Loverboy, sex-abstinence can be very dangerous if it goes on for too long," Elijah added slyly with a smile.

"How did you know about that?" Ciel asked, immediately alarmed.

"A little birdie told me," Elijah replied with a wink. "Now drink it," he ordered again. His impatience came and went depending on if he got distracted.

"But-"

Did all Ciel say start with 'but'?

"Do you want the antidote or not?" Elijah asked softly. Ciel gave him one look before reluctantly drinking all of the liquid. "Ciel..." he said quietly, green eyes widening in amazement.

"What...?" the bluenette asked with a sigh.

"Never mind. Now, run off to Sebastian and _hurry_," Elijah urged, actually standing up and grabbing Ciel's arm to drag him to the front door.

He wasn't supposed to dink it _all_!

_I guess I should have made that clear from the beginning though, _Elijah thought rather guiltily.

"Wait! Elijah!" Ciel yelled, jerking away from the older demon's grasp and turning towards him. "I'm so sorry," he apologized, suddenly wrapping his arms around Elijah's neck in a hug.

"W-what?!" Elijah exclaimed, weakly struggling against the boys embrace.

"You really looked upset when you talked about Kylem, and I'm so sorry I made you talk to me about it," Ciel murmured, his breath tickling his ear.

"C-Ciel! It's f-fine! Get off of me!" the older demon hissed, pushing the overly affectionate demon away from him. "Now, _go_! Run like the wind, Loverboy," Elijah ordered, slamming the door and locking it behind him. He sighed in relief once he realized how close he was to winning the game. "You can come out now, Grell!" he called, walking back to the spacious living room and collapsing on the plush sofa.

"I didn't know you were one to pour your heart out like that. Especially over Kylem~" the reaper cooed, walking out from the hallway leading to the other rooms and sitting beside him.

"Hm..." Elijah grunted, closing his eyes and trying to block the oncoming headache.

"Are you mad at me?" Grell pouted.

"I'm extremely furious," the demon replied calmly.

"Why~?" Grell cried anxiously.

"For starters, you alerted Sebastian of my reappearance _and _when Ciel fell from the horse you hid him from me," Elijah answered. "I'm starting to doubt which side you're on."

"I'm not on yours and I'm definitely not on the side with the dreadful Phantomhive boy," the flamboyant reaper growled, actually serious for once. "I'm working in Kylem's best interest," he added brightly.

"What?" Elijah asked, momentarily surprised. Grell had never been that close to Kylem...

"Imagine how confused, jealous, and hurt poor Kylem will be if you get so close to Ciel..." Grell sighed sadly.

"How do you know he's-"

"You should really start locking the doors of rooms you want to keep a secret," the reaper snickered. A cry of surprise escaped his ruby red lips when Elijah growled, tackling him to the ground and grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"If you tell _anyone_ about this, especially Michaelis and Spears, I will personally escort you to the deepest pits of Hell!" Elijah hissed, baring his teeth like a wolf would to prey.

"I have no reason to tell. This is your game after all. I am merely one of your pawns," Grell assured, smiling in his own twisted way.

"Get out of here," Elijah growled, releasing the red head and standing up. "I don't want to see you again, unless I call for you."

"Gladly!" Grell agreed happily.

"Wait!" Elijah ordered, suddenly remembering his encounter with Will. "Why was Spears here?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at the reaper as he turned around.

"Oh~ About that," Grell sighed, a guilty smile appearing. "Our love life is going downhill..."

"Do you know how dangerous it is for him to come here?" Elijah hissed as if they would be overheard. "Especially with-"

"Don't worry! I never told him about _that_~" he cooed. "William would kill me too for participating in... business involving powers beyond even the reaper world," the death god added with a wink.

"Then... why are you?" Elijah asked, fearing the answer.

"You weren't the only one who enjoyed Kylem's presence. He was a beautiful creature, especially for a demon, and so were you, Elijah, until he... died," Grell answered solemnly. "_And _the guilt makes the sex so much more exciting and pleasurable! The terrible guilt building up with the intense-"

"Stop!"

_God, that is _disgusting_! _Elijah thought in horror. He could have happily lived the rest of eternity without that image in his mind.

"Get out of here..." the demon sighed. He had more business to attend to anyway.

"Gladly! Until next time, Eli~" Grell sang, his tone outrageously high.

"You're sick."

As soon as Grell's presence was gone, Elijah quietly ran to one of the rooms he knew he should have locked. With a sigh, he took all of his earrings out, followed by his nose piercing, then carefully he slipped the lip rings out. After shoving them in his pocket, Elijah quietly opened the door, walking into the darkness and closing the door behind him, carefully feeling around for that one case.

All he had to do know was sit back and enjoy the show for a few months before he interfered once again.

* * *

**A/N-**

Responses~

**JezabelStrike**- Don't be mad no more *kitty eyes* I know you'll probably be mad about this chapter because it kinda... came from Elijah, but I is definitely gonna make it up to you (and the rest of you smut lovers) in the next chapter... next Sunday *evil grin* And yes, demon powers or no demon powers? Hmmmm what would be kinkier in your opinion? *arches an eyebrow*

**HoldOnAngel**- Ciel's a bastard? Yeeaaa... I can see that... but it makes him sexier doesnt it?

Oh, and for anyone looking for a good read, I'd check out **HoldOnAngel**'s story, Piece By Piece. They're little mini stories, but really good and entertaining ^^

SWPK


	6. Chapter 6- Sebastian

6~

Sebastian groaned as he heard a crash downstairs, unwilling to deal with any disturbances made by his blue haired lover. It had been roughly two or three weeks since the ebony haired male had had sex, and it had been a week since Ciel started the 'no sex' rule. At this point, Sebastian had retreated to their bedroom, planning on sleeping the days away until Ciel came crawling to him, begging to be taken.

_**Crash!**_

"Jesus...!" Sebastian hissed, bolting upright in the bed, glaring at the door and blowing stray strands of black hair out of his face. He would _kill _Ciel if the bluenette made another sound...

_**Bam! **_

"Ciel!" Sebastian roared, bolting out of the bed and practically flying downstairs, freezing when he ran into the living room. "Ciel?" he said, softer this time as to not frighten the younger demon. Ciel shuddered at the sound of the older mans voice, and then it hit Sebastian, causing a mischievous grin to appear.

Ciel was leaning against one of the pieces of furniture, his face flushed, blue eyes glazed over, and his lips parted as he attempted to breathe. He had taken something.

Something really strong.

"Is something wrong, Pet?" Sebastian asked, his voice like velvet as his moved closer to the demon. Ciel flinched, wrapping slender arms around himself as if he were cold.

But he was obviously quite the opposite.

"N-no."

He stuttered. How _adorable_.

"Really?" the older man questioned, crossing his arms and tilting his head to the side once he was close enough. There was a thin sheen of sweet on Ciel's pale skin, and this usually only happened when he took some thing over-the-line strong.

Which he clearly had.

"What did you drink?" Sebastian growled, making the question more of a demand.

"I... don't know," Ciel replied. He knew this was the truth. Ciel honestly didn't know what he had taken.

Then, before Sebastian could further question the demon, his 'instinct' kicked in. Right before him was a young demon stuck in a teenage males body who had just taken a powerful aphrodisiac (or something along the lines), and hadn't had sex in almost a month.

And then there was Sebastian, a demon who hadn't had sex in almost a month.

"Would you like me to help with your... problem, Ciel?" Sebastian asked, gesturing to the growing problem taking place between Ciel's legs.

"No...!" the bluenette gasped, his face flushing from embarrassment and anger.

"Are you sure?" Sebastian moved closer so that their bodies barely brushed against each other. He could _feel_ the intense heat that was radiating off of the blue eyed beauty, and could practically _taste _his need. "I would be more than willing to help..." he added quietly, leaning down so that his lips lightly teased Ciel's. "Don't lie. You know how much I detest liars, Pet," the older demon warned as Ciel attempted to reply.

"Please..." the other male whined, finally collapsing against Sebastian.

Sebastian briefly wondered if he would be able to make it to the bedroom, with Ciel, or if they'd just have to settle for the couch. There were pros and cons of both situations;

Pros; If they stayed in the living room, they'd be starting faster. If they went to the bedroom there would be more opportunities.

Cons; There wouldn't be as many positions to try in the living room. It would take longer to get to the bedroom.

Of course, Sebastian was wasting time thinking about this and decided to throw Ciel over his shoulder, planning to head to the nearest guest room. It was a win-win situation... at least in Sebastian's case.

"S-Sebastian?" Ciel cried in alarm, yelping once the older demon flew into a room, throwing Ciel on the bed once within throwing distance.

Sebastian would find out what had caused Ciel to act like this after he had his fun.

"You want a release?" the ebony haired male wondered, looking down at Ciel as if he were unsure of what to do.

"Y-yes, please," the younger demon pleaded, reaching up for Sebastian to bring him closer. Sebastian didn't move.

"You've been very bad lately... I don't know if I should reward you..." Sebastian sighed, staring sadly down at his lover.

"Then punish me...!" Ciel growled, growing increasingly frustrated with every passing second.

"But you would enjoy the punishment, therefore making it a reward," the older demon pointed out, tapping his chin in mock indecision.

"Sebastian, _please_!" Ciel groaned, reaching for him again. After a small moment of weakness, Sebastian sighed and bent down, capturing the demon's lips in a heated kiss.

He would waste no time.

Slowly, Sebastian shifted so that he was straddling Ciel's hips, smirking against the boys greedy lips as he felt Ciel's arousal against his thigh. The bluenette gasped and arched up, clutching desperately at Sebastian's shoulders, trying desperately to gain more friction.

"Patience, Love," Sebastian murmured, trailing his lips lightly down the pale neck, wishing nothing more but to bury himself into it, taking in the delicious-

_Ciel needs to feed..._

"Ciel, you need to feed," Sebastian said softly, pushing himself up enough to look at the him.

"No!" Ciel shouted sharply, his lust filled eyes snapping into focus for a moment.

"If you do I will treat you to dessert..." the older demon offered, trailing off to let Ciel imagine what could happen. That's all it took too, in a matter of seconds Ciel's teeth were buried in his neck, greedily drinking the intoxicating blood.

Then they were in that familiar position, Sebastian still straddling Ciel and pinning the demon's arms above his head, struggling with the hungry boy. He would really have to focus on feeding Ciel more.

"Tell me why you aren't feeding?" Sebastian said, though it came out as a question.

"I'll tell you after you give me my dessert..." Ciel breathed, reaching up and tangling his fingers in the silky black hair. "Just know I'm not as stupid as I'm portraying myself as at the moment," he whispered, then pulled Sebastian down into a kiss before the older demon could think about it anymore. It was only moments later that Sebastian and Ciel were both in their underwear, hands roaming freely over each others pale bodies, exploring what had been untouched for quite a while. "Sebastian..." the bluenette sighed as the older man ran his lips lightly down Ciel's chest, pausing to nip on a pert nub or to suck on its twin.

Sebastian made sure he covered everything except the one part Ciel wanted him to care to so badly. He couldn't help it, it was his nature to dominate and tease.

And what better way to enjoy it then to have his lover writhing beneath him, begging for more?

"What do you want, Ciel?" Sebastian murmured against Ciel's stomach, moving lower until he was just below the bluenette's naval. Both demon's were achingly hard, but Sebastian knew Ciel had it far worse.

"Give me release...!" Ciel gasped in response as if he were in pain.

"I won't be doing this fast," the ebony haired demon warned with a smirk, slowly tugging the other male's boxers off, "In fact, I think I'll go tortuously slow," he thought aloud, then trailed his tongue along the shaft of Ciel's weeping member. The bluenette cried out beautifully in response, but Sebastian had to quickly hold his hips down as Ciel bucked up.

Sebastian slowly ran his fingertips along the inside of Ciel's thighs, making goosebumps appear, and continued to tease him with his tongue. It was so easy to torture the young demon, that Sebastian almost found it too easy. Then again, Ciel wasn't usually this needy.

"More, Sebastian," the bluenette ordered rather breathlessly. The raven looked up to see Ciel panting, his bruised lips parted as he tried to breathe easier. His face was a deep red and his blue hair had fallen back against the pillow, giving Sebastian a clear view of his face. Sebastian smirked and spread Ciel's legs apart, prodding his entrance with a slender finger, making the younger demon jerk slightly at the unexpected touch.

"Here...?" the older demon started, pressing harder against the hole. "Or here?" he finished, lightly flicking his tongue against the slit of Ciel's dick, tasting the pre-cum as he did so. "You can't choose both," he added quickly as Ciel opened his mouth.

"T-there!" the bluenette cried out as Sebastian slipped his finger into his entrance, slowly searching for that certain spot. After adding a second finger, Ciel arched up, crying out sharply.

"Has it really been that long since you've been fucked?" Sebastian snickered against the other's thigh, starting to thrust his fingers into the heat encasing his fingers. Ciel didn't even bother to reply, he just moaned loudly, raising his hips to meet Sebastian's fingers. "How greedy..." he murmured in amusement. Then, the older demon pulled his fingers out, deciding he had been stretched enough, and earned a growl from Ciel from the loss, but quickly silenced him with a kiss.

"I am not... letting you keep going like this..." Ciel breathed after Sebastian pulled away, pushing his own underwear down. "I'm taking control," he added at the confused face he earned. Sebastian felt a slow and surprised smirk lift the corners of his mouth as he realized what Ciel had just said.

Sebastian made a mental note to make Ciel drink more aphrodisiacs.

"What are-" the ebony haired male was cut off as Ciel tackled him, aggressively grinding against him and making him throw his head back from the friction. Ciel stopped only to raise himself up so that he was positioned above Sebastian's arousal. "Ciel-!" Sebastian started, cutting himself off to moan as Ciel lowered himself down, taking him in one go. A small scream escaped Ciel's lips as he did, nails digging into the older males chest as he adjusted, and his royal blue eyes shut tightly. "Are you okay...?" he asked softly, reaching up to brush some of the silky blue hair, damp with sweat, out of Ciel's face. Once again Ciel didn't bother to respond, he just nodded slightly.

Sebastian felt the bluenette's walls slowly relax, making both of them sigh in relief as he did, then slowly push himself up until only the head of Sebastian's dick was buried in the tight heat. Slowly, they built a steady rhythm, Ciel moaning or growling, sometimes both, as Sebastian snapped his hips up to meet Ciel's, continually abusing the bundle of nerves inside of the young demon. Sebastian groaned as he felt his stomach slowly start to coil and tighten as he neared his own release.

"S-Sebastian...! I c-can't!" Ciel panted, his arms shaking with the effort to keep himself up. Immediately the older demon understood and quickly reversed their positions so that Ciel was on his back. Sebastian wasted no time in speeding up, pounding into the younger demon and hitting his prostate with every thrust, making him cry out heated demands. Ciel reached up and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, pulling him down into a searing kiss, only heightening Sebastian's sense of the pleasure coursing through his own body.

He felt every brief touch of skin and moaned each time he pushed into Ciel, feeling his walls clench around him as the demon came close to his own release. Sebastian felt his own in response to Ciel's reaction and lewd moans, nipping at the pale skin on Ciel's neck to let him know it was okay. He screamed as he came, clenching Sebastian's shoulders as if it was the only thing keeping him grounded, the glistening fluid hitting his chest. Sebastian followed soon after then collapsed on top of Ciel, his body actually aching with the after effects of his high.

"Ciel... promise me... you will _never_ make both of us refrain from sex... ever again..." Sebastian murmured against Ciel's skin, tasting the salt against his lips as he spoke. "It's too dangerous..."

"I promise..." Ciel sighed, wincing as Sebastian finally pulled out of him and moved both of them under the bed sheets.

"Now... you will be telling me what the hell happened when you left, and what exactly you're planning after we... rest..." the older demon ordered weakly, wrapping the smaller male in his arms, enjoying the feeling of Ciel breathing against him, his skin pressed against his, and the small, 'I love you', that left the younger male's lips.

He decided he never wanted to lose it.

"I was already planning it, Sebastian... Just know I've never walk into anything without a full proof plan. This is no different," Ciel warned, a devious smirk appearing.

Sometimes, Sebastian forgot how Ciel's mind worked. He should have realized Ciel would never fall into someones plans without one of his own. If he could fool him, there was no doubt in his mind that Elijah could be just as easily fooled.

* * *

A/N-

Responses-

**Ringo Juisu- **Trust me, Ciel has not become dumb *smugness* I have my plans, and what fun would it be if I was using Ciel's POV and gave away all his plans?!

Oh and French will be a part of this story later on, I just can't tell you how ;)

**HoldOnAngel**- Why hate on Elijah? Personally, I love him (I created him...) Of course, his and Kylem's story is depressing, but if you knew what he just did to Ciel and Sebby, I don't think you'd hate him :D**  
**

**Shattered-elysium**- Thank you m'dear, you have earned a cupcake ^^

Thanks to all of you who reviewed as well, feel free to ask me any questions, and remember, your reviews influence the story *In a good way* So...

Bring me your reviews! Feed me your reviews! I love them!

SWPK


	7. Chapter 7- Ciel

7~

"S-Sebastian...! Ple-ah!-ease, stop...!" Ciel gasped as waves of pleasure tore through his body.

Sebastian had gone a little too hard last night, Ciel supposed from the lack of sex, and he was still immensely sore from it. Sadly, after Ciel didn't answer the older demons question truthfully, he had decided to punish him.

So that's exactly what he was doing.

"Are you willing to answer?" Sebastian asked, his voice husky from his own effort as he relentlessly pounded into Ciel. The bluenette just moaned, digging his fingers into the thick comforter as Sebastian kissed the nape of his neck, sending chills throughout his body. "You're so stubborn," he tsked, then paused shortly to reach for something in the nightstand. "Maybe I'll refuse to let you cum until you say yes..." he whispered against Ciel's shoulder, sliding the cock ring into place. Ciel gasped as a chill spread through his body and the pain mixed with the pleasure in his groin.

"Sebastian~!" Ciel whined, raising his hips with difficulty to meet Sebastian's thrusts. Every single time Sebastian pushed in he hit the bundle of nerves, sending bolts of pleasure through his body. Now, it made his arousal ache with the need to release, but the ring shut off any chance to do that. "Sebastian, please-!" he cried, his own voice betraying him with a small cry as Sebastian moved faster. Slender fingers trailed down his back, nails lightly digging in and making the younger demon shudder.

"Are you ready to tell me what you've planned?" Sebastian breathed, grabbing a handful of the silky blue hair and jerking him up so that his back rested against his chest. The different angle and the violent force made Ciel keen, reaching up behind him and grabbing his own fistful of black hair. He pressed against Sebastian, loving the feeling of skin against skin, but at the same time it sent a uncomfortable wave through his weeping erection. "I take that as a no?" he guessed, nipping at the shell of Ciel's ear. A small gasp escaped the bluenette as he was let go, and fell back onto the bed, growling when Sebastian reached down and started pumping his hand along the hard flesh.

"S-Sebas-ngh!-tian! I-I'll tell you!" Ciel cried out, ripping at the pillow in his grasp, and his voice cracking as if he were going through puberty again.

Sometimes, Ciel wondered that if he had been changed during puberty, he would forever be stuck in that process...

_Oh thank God I wasn't changed then..._

Ciel gasped as he felt the cool hands unclasp the cock ring, and he immediately felt the pressure release. He screamed Sebastian's name as he came, the white liquid spilling across the dark sheets. As if that triggered Sebastian, a small moan escaped the older demons lips as he released himself deep into the other man, then pulled out and collapsed beside him.

"You made a mess..." he observed quietly as Ciel fell beside him, desperately trying to pull oxygen into his lungs.

"Only because... you let it build up," Ciel growled angrily.

"Only because you promised to tell me what you were planning, then said you wouldn't repeatedly," Sebastian countered.

"_Only _because I'm afraid you won't be able to hide it from Elijah or Grell!" the younger demon exclaimed, turning to Sebastian and looking at him seriously. A small smile appeared on Sebastian's face, lighting up the beautiful features.

"You really think I can't hide things?"

Ciel suddenly doubted what he had previously thought. With a sigh Ciel decided to tell him what he thought, but knew Sebastian wouldn't agree to his plan.

"Elijah is planning something. Something about Kylem, who I know all about now," Ciel started, watching anger flare in Sebastian's vivd red eyes. "He said that I was getting close to the point where the demon inside of me will eat me alive, and he has a cure for it. But he will only give it to me if I help him..."

"Help him with what?"

"I have no idea. I'm pretty sure you have something he wants," the younger demon replied, feeling his expression darken. "Like, for example, Kylem's soul. Possibly bottled up somewhere," he added.

"Ciel-"

"I know you have it! Just give it to him!" Ciel yelled, sitting up in the bed to glare down at Sebastian, who just did the same.

"It's not that easy, Ciel..." Sebastian murmured.

"Then what is it?"

"I don't have Kylem's soul."

"If you don't have his soul, I'd find a way to get it. Or I'll keep visiting him and slowly find out what he's planning. _On my own_," Ciel spat, feeling a small bout of guilt flow through him as he saw Sebastian flinch. He quickly pushed it away though.

"I refuse to let you see Elijah. I don't know how you got to him without me noticing it in the first place," Sebastian growled.

"Probably because I'm his Contract-"

_Ohnononononono! _Ciel thought frantically.

He had _not _meant to say that.

"You're... what?" Sebastian asked softly, dangerously really. Ciel shivered at the tone.

"Nothing."

"_What _did you _say_?" he repeated, still deadly calm. The only thing that gave away what he was feeling was his eyes, which were flaring with fury.

"H-he... uh... he... kind of... um... well... Elijah-"

"Spit it out," Sebastian snarled.

"He... well, I kind of formed... a Contract with him without... really knowing I was..." Ciel muttered, averting his eyes from the outraged demon in front of him.

"I don't know who I want to kill more right now; Elijah or you..." Sebastian hissed.

"Sebastian-!"

"Don't. You got your ass into this, and you'll be getting it out," the ebony haired demon interrupted, fluidly pushing himself off the bed and quickly getting dressed. "I have a feeling Elijah would want to see you so I'd hurry up," he snapped.

If Ciel hadn't been so mad he would have stayed and argued with Sebastian, but instead, he just as gracefully got dressed then ran out of the house. He quickly reached the mansion that seemed a little too big for just one demon, and -quietly- stormed into the manor. Ciel knew Elijah had been hiding something when he came over, just by the way he spoke. So instead of calling out for the demon and alerting him, he reached out in search of the green eyed male.

The bluenette quickly felt him and worked his way to the back of the large house, stopping in confusion in front of a large pair of doors. Out of the corner of his eyes, Ciel noticed all of Elijah's piercings on a small table beside it, curious as to why they were there.

"You're a little too inexperienced to sneak into a very old and skilled demon's house," Elijah snickered from behind him. Ciel whirled around to see the older demon smirking with his hands clasped behind his back, observing him carefully.

"But you're-"

"I was _just _in that room so you still felt me in there," Elijah explained, already five steps ahead of Ciel. "Now, what have I done to be honored with the Great Ciel's presence this time?" he asked, turning around and waving for Ciel to follow.

Elijah seemed a little bit more serious than he usually was...

"I did what you told me to do," Ciel started, feeling a blush rise, but ignored it and hoped it went away with his neglect. "I want to know what's in the room," he stated,watching as Elijah absentmindedly put the lip rings back in. The younger demon felt he only had them to play with when he was bored.

"Hmm... no," Elijah responded immediately, wasting no time to answer.

"Why?"

"It's a boring room."

"I don't mind."

"But I couldn't possibly bring a guest into a boring room. What kind of a host would I be?"

"An amazing host."

"You won't be going into that room, Ciel," Elijah said, his tone dark.

"If you want help from me, I think you should," Ciel countered, his voice matching Elijah's. Then he was against the wall, the green eyed man's forearm against his neck. He didn't apply any pressure, it was a warning.

"If I want help from you, I will get it," he said softly, green eyes dimming considerably. "I'm sure you are well aware that you're my Contract, and because you are that means you will _listen_ to and _follow _my demands."

"I thought-"

"I know what you thought. Sebastian hasn't been the most honest boy these past few weeks has he?" Elijah interrupted. "You will be helping me regain what was stolen from me, and there will be no 'conditions' to this. Whatever I ask of you will be done. Immediately," he stated.

"I don't have to listen to you," Ciel growled, tempted to spit at the older demon. Elijah's pale lips curved into a smile, though it wasn't even close to friendly like it once had.

"I believe you'll find that you don't have a choice," he snickered. Giving Ciel one last look, he released him and turned away. "Now, I will show you what's in that room if I know you won't tell Sebastian what's in it," the demon pointed out.

"I won't," Ciel assured him, already knowing he was. Elijah just chuckled. A low noise that sent chills throughout Ciel.

"I don't like to 'order' my Contract's to do something, but it looks like I'll have to," he sighed, turning back to Ciel once again, and grabbing his chin. "You will not utter a single word about what you see in this room to _anyone_, except me if you need to," Elijah ordered. Ciel growled as he felt the order wash over his body, and knew that he had no choice in this matter. It was as if the part of his brain that controlled it had been locked down with a key.

He wondered if this was what Sebastian had felt like.

"Good, now follow me," Elijah said in satisfaction, leading the way back to the large doors. Ciel noted that he had once again taken the piercings out. The bluenette followed like a puppy when the door was opened and Elijah stepped into the dark room, his hand skimming the wall for a light-switch. Ciel's eyes narrowed when the light filled the room, then moved forward with Elijah's urging.

The room looked completely normal. Two couches, one chair, a coffee table, and a t.v. But there was one thing that stood out.

"A... coffin...?" Ciel asked, noticing how his voice sounded almost strangled.

"I guess. I never really thought of it that way. More like... a case," Elijah answered, running his fingers lightly, maybe even fondly, over the surface. "What do you think it contains, Ciel?" he asked softly.

"The heads of all the humans you killed," Ciel guessed flatly. Honestly, he wouldn't be surprised if that were the case.

"Mmm... no."

"Grell."

"Nice try, but, no."

"History?"

"In a way."

"Just show me!" Ciel cried out in frustration, walking over to stand beside Elijah. Elijah just smirked in response, then reached down and unlocked both latches. The bluenette gasped when the lid was opened.

A boy of about eighteen lay in the 'coffin', his skin a chalky color, and his lips almost blending in with the color of his skin. Blonde hair fell in waves down his shoulders, resting at about the middle of his chest.

It was an eerily beautiful sight until it processed.

"I'd say this is the original Snow White," Ciel murmured, knowing that he was in denial. A small laugh left Elijah's lips.

"Nope. This is Kylem," he sighed.

"Elijah... he's dead..." Ciel whispered, finally turning his attention to the older demon. He wasn't the one in denial, Elijah was.

"No, he's not," Elijah said stubbornly, still staring down at the blonde.

"Elijah, he _is_!" Ciel exclaimed, gesturing down to 'Kylem'.

"Ciel, when demons die, even half demons, they turn to _ash_. Does he look like ash to you?" Elijah asked. "_And_ his hair hasn't stopped growing..." he murmured, reaching down to run a hand through the long hair.

Before Ciel could even catch himself, or Elijah, he fell to his knees already feeling dizzy.

"This is impossible..." he murmured. Carefully placing his hands on the case, wondering if Elijah would bite them off. After noticing that didn't happen, he leaned closer. Kylem was beautiful in this state... if he were living Ciel was sure people would die just by seeing him. He had strong cheekbones, a sharp face like most demons had, but based on the statuesque features he had had an angular face before the change.

"If his soul was really gone,_ he_ would be gone. Blown away by the wind. His soul is with Sebastian."

"How do you know this?"

"Because Sebastian wanted Kylem... there's no way he would leave it to disappear. And I can sense it around him," he replied. Never once had his eyes left Kylem.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Ciel asked, looking up at the older demon. As much as he hated the fact that Sebastian might have Kylem's soul, he didn't know what he could do.

"I want you to get it from him."

"He's already made it clear that he's not giving it up," Ciel sighed, his breath stirring some of the blonde hair.

He screamed and pushed away from the case when Kylem's chest rose at that exact same moment. Elijah did the exact opposite and dropped to his knees, ripping open the thin shirt that covered the boys chest, his eyes wide.

"Ciel, come here," he ordered, his voice filled with amazement.

"But-"

"_Come_ _here_," Elijah ordered again. Slowly, Ciel crawled over until he was beside Elijah again.

Kylem wasn't breathing.

"Maybe we just imagined it..."

"Breathe on him," Elijah ordered, completely ignoring what he had said.

"_What_?" Ciel exclaimed, finding everything about those three words just... _weird_.

"Stop making me say things twice!" Elijah shouted. "_Breathe on him!_"

Ciel shivered from the emotion filling Elijah's voice, then awkwardly leaned down and 'sighed' once again on the body in front of him.

Then jerked away, covering his his mouth when Kylem's chest rose and fell again. Although it was shaky as though it were foreign. Elijah placed a hand on Kylem's cheek, lightly patting on it. Then he turned to Ciel, a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Ciel, I don't think you have to get Kylem's soul off of Sebastian anymore," Elijah said cheerfully, leaning against the case and crossing his long legs.

"What do you... No..." Ciel started, trailing off with a warning when he understood what Elijah meant.

"Ciel-"

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" the bluenette interrupted, standing up and bolting for the door, only to have Elijah tackle him into the wall outside of the door, his back against it with the older demon pressed close to him. So close that Ciel was sure that there wasn't one gap of space between them.

"Yes, Loverboy. Sebastian doesn't have Kylem's soul anymore," he started. "You do."

* * *

A/N=

Responses-

**JezabelStrike**- I'm sorry I didn't mention you! We are friends! *Sobs*  
Texas _is_ hot in the summer so it's not just you ^^  
If you mean 'knocked up' by 'fucked senseless'... I semi did that in the beginning :D I had a feeling there wouldn't be another lemon for a little bit, so I decided to start out with a small one to satisfy anyone's needs... since... you might be deprived again for awhile... *averts eyes*

**Ringo Juiso**- I'm glad you enjoyed the tasty chapter, and yes Sebastian's cons were limited because he was a sex crazed beast at the time and the boy he wanted to fuck was right in front of him, begging for it ^^ *Wow...*

**Shattered-elysium**- Thank you! And yes, yes I did catch the reference so, thumbs up!

Donate your reviews and peanut-butter to this greedy as fuck writer?

SWPK


	8. Chapter 8- Elijah

Early A/N= French is in this chapter. I put it in bold italics (i.e. _**Hello**_), but I will not be translating it directly.

Also, I believe I used Google Translate so~ I guess that speaks for itself.

* * *

8-

"I cannot _believe_ he put Kylem's soul in you!" Elijah exclaimed, pacing the length of the living room while the blue eyed demon sat on the couch, staring blankly at the far wall. Elijah had yet to find out if Ciel had been listening to him rant for the past twenty minutes.

"How do you know he... put... Kylem's soul in me... and it's not, well, I'm not... _him_,?" Ciel asked slowly, speaking for the first time since Kylem had breathed for the second time in years and obviously struggling with his thoughts.

"Demons, even half demons, can't 'reincarnate', if that's what you're trying to get at. Their souls are either devoured or bottled up. But in your case, transferred," the older demon replied. When he looked back to Ciel, pain had filled his eyes and he had sagged against the couch.

"So... Sebastian only wanted me so he could have Kylem's soul... I was... used?" the bluenette asked softly, still refusing to look at Elijah.

Sebastian could play dirty, but he didn't play _that _dirty.

Elijah felt pity wash through him and he immediately went to Ciel, wrapping the lean body in his arms. Ciel shook with contained fury and pain.

"Maybe at one point he planned to, but, Ciel, I'm pretty sure he only did this to make sure you didn't get devoured by your demon," Elijah murmured, running his fingers through the outrageously soft blue hair.

"I thought..."

"If Kylem's soul really is in you, it's replaced your demon. Meaning you won't get killed. Kylem is considered a high ranking demon and they don't feed from hosts," he assured the younger demon. "Too bad that won't last long..."

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked, pulling away to look at Kylem, blue eyes shining with restrained tears.

"I'm not planning on letting you keep Kylem's soul. It doesn't belong to you or Sebastian," Elijah replied lightly. "It belongs to me," he added. Kylem was his Contract, therefore his soul was rightfully his.

"But then I'll be... killed won't I?"

"Possibly. But if I get Kylem's soul back, I'd give you the antidote. No problems in that."

"There's one..." Ciel murmured, pulling away from Elijah completely.

"And what's that?" the green eyed demon asked.

"How to you plan to... retrieve his soul, and then how will you get by Sebastian?"

"Sebastian doesn't concern me, he can't hurt me actually, and I'll find a way to get it back," Elijah replied carelessly. He'd get the soul even if it meant killing Ciel if he had to.

"Why can't he hurt you?" the younger demon asked, turning his body fully and crossing his legs. He was ready for a story.

"Kylem made him promise..." Elijah answered, cautiously this time.

"Oh... What if you find out the process to get Kylem's soul back, but I don't like it and refuse to go along?" Ciel asked. Elijah felt the mischievous smile light up his face.

"I believe you won't have a choice in this matter. I will be getting what rightfully belongs to me back under any circumstances," he answered.

"Elijah..." the bluenette started, looking at him sadly. "Why can't you accept the fact that Kylem's gone? Do you just want him back because he's your 'property'?" he asked.

"No, I'm not," Elijah replied sternly, his eyebrows drawing together. "I love Kylem and because of your lover's petty jealousy I will not be losing him. Especially now that I've finally found the key I've been looking for," he explained.

"What will you do if you get it back?"

Elijah knew Ciel was digging for answers. He knew the boy was extremely smart and that anything he said would be twisted to Ciel's benefit.

"I'll release you and leave. I have only one purpose and that's to get Kylem back. After that you'll be left alone," Elijah answered.

Too bad Elijah was much smarter. Whatever he said would be relayed to Sebastian, who would predictably walk straight into his plans without even knowing. Elijah just didn't know if Ciel was smart enough to figure this out.

"Now, you should hurry back to Sebastian. I won't need you until I figure out the whole soul transfer..." he sighed. Then an idea hit him just as Ciel stood up. "Wait! Stay right here!" the older demon ordered, then bolted out of the room, looking for a balloon.

He _had _to have a balloon! He always had balloons!

"Oh thank you..." he murmured, pulling out a bright yellow balloon from a cabinet in the spacious kitchen. Running back to Ciel, he handed him the balloon. "Blow this up."

"What?" Ciel asked, obviously confused.

"Blow the balloon up. As full as you can until you feel it'll burst," Elijah ordered again. Reluctantly, and with a strange look shot Elijah's way, Ciel did as he was told. "Come on, I know you can blow a balloon up quickly! Lord knows how many times you've blown other things!" he added slyly, making Ciel cough and blush, before returning to the balloon.

Sometimes, being perverted made things better.

"Now shoo!" he ordered, running back to the room that held Kylem, not even waiting to see if Ciel followed or even left. "Please work..." the green eyed male whispered, running to the case on the side of the room and opening it. The balloon had been filled decently and would give him a minute or two at best.

If it worked.

Placing the balloon to Kylem's slightly parted lips, he released most of the air in the balloon.

Then earned a three coughs and a pair of dull blue eyes hazily staring up at him.

"Kylem?" Elijah asked softly, giving some more to the demon and earning three more coughs. "_**Comment?**_" he questioned, knowing the blonde would understand. Elijah wanted to say so much more though. He hated just having to say one thing to him, he wanted his first words to have been something so much more meaningful.

But at this moment, he had no time for that and this was pretty damn meaningful.

"_**Prends-le et nourrir...**_" Kylem murmured, his voice barely audible. It sounded like his voice had been attacked by a chainsaw.

So he had to take Ciel's soul and feed it to Kylem... that wouldn't be as easy as it sounded...

"Elijah, _**aider**_," he whispered, turning his face into Elijah's hand and closing his eyes, savoring the warmth.

"_**Je le ferai**_," Elijah said, wishing he had the soul Ciel contained at that very moment to help Kylem. After receiving no response, he sighed then picked Kylem up, hating how light the demon felt, and decided that the blonde would no longer stay in a case.

After placing Kylem in one of the many bedrooms, Elijah returned to the his own room, immediately going to the wall he had decided to place the most important books in his extensive library (the rest were in a much larger room). Running his fingers lightly over the ancient spines and murmuring the titles to himself, he finally found what he was looking for.

_Honestly, it's amazing how all this stuff is known. Who could've known a situation like this would have risen? _Elijah wondered as he flipped through the dusty pages of the book. It couldn't be that hard to retrieve a stolen soul could it?

Elijah had learned that taking a soul that was owned by its host was extremely easy, but according to the book taking a soul that had been 'transferred' would require much more energy. And a great deal of effort on his part to prepare it. So, there was one person he would have to see. One person he really, _really _didn't want to see.

~.~.~

"I'm sorry, but he's with a patient at the moment," the receptionist said yet again. Elijah sighed in frustration and looked at her flatly.

"I don't give a damn about who he's with, and I'm sure if he knew I was here, he'd be out here swooning and keening over me," Elijah growled.

"B-but Adam told us not to interrupt him under any circumstances if he were with a patient," the woman argued.

_So he goes by Adam? How... amusing_.

"Well, seeing as I won't have your cooperation I'll just go see him on my own," Elijah announced, storming past the lobby desk and into one of the hallways, basing his random choosing by the high energy level. "Adam!" he exclaimed brightly, giving off a cheerful persona as he practically kicked the door open.

"Who-" the silverette whirled around, furious, until he noticed who it was. After seeing him, the man grinned. "Elijah?" the Undertaker asked, as if unsure if the demon was really there.

"The one and only," Elijah said, grinning back. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked, arching his eyebrows and nodding to the confused woman from behind him who had a needle in her arm. The sight of blood sent a pang of hunger throughout him.

"Oh~ Not at all~" the reaper keened (he had told the receptionist) and leisurely walked over to Elijah, sizing him up. "Its been quite a long time? Since before Kylem's tragic accident~? What brings you here so suddenly, Eli?" he asked.

"Kylem," Elijah replied, staring calmly at the now dumbfounded man.

"U-uh, excuse me?" Undertakers patient said faintly from behind them, growing paler every second. Undertaker waved her off, but Elijah smirked and let the demonic instinct take over.

"Is this bothering you, Love?" he asked, walking up to her and grabbing her wrist to expose the needle that stuck firmly in a blue vein.

"U-um... y-yes," she murmured, hissing softly when Elijah slowly pulled it out, making sure the blood welled up out of the hole that had been created.

"Whoops, looks like I've created a mess!" Elijah exclaimed, turning to the silverette with an expression that was anything but apologetic. "I'm very sorry, Doctor Adam, I shall clean this up immediately," he said, noticing the weary gaze on the mans face. Turning back around, he bent down and lapped at the small trail of blood, making fear radiate off of the woman. "I think you should leave now and forget," Elijah suggested softly, helping her up and leading her towards the door, which he shut and locked.

"What about Kylem?" Undertaker asked, genuinely interested.

"I found his soul," Elijah sighed, sitting down on one of the chairs in the room. The reaper chose the chair that, of course, offered a way of mobility, and began spinning around the room.

"Where~?"

"In the Phantomhive boy," the demon replied, smirking when Undertaker stopped spinning, staring at him seriously. His hair was significantly shorter than when Elijah had last seen him, and one eye was covered by side bangs.

Elijah remembered the very day Undertaker received the scars he now shyly hid.

"Elijah, you can't..." Undertaker said. "Your brother will kill you, despite the promise that he made," he warned.

"He can't kill me though. That promise was much more than just words, Undertaker," Elijah chuckled, staring straight into the one yellow-green eyes.

"What do you want me to do...?" the reaper sighed.

"I need one of your bottles. Don't say you don't have them anymore, I know you kept a ton after you retired," Elijah said, standing up to walk up to the weary man.

"Elijah, I can't give you one of those! It's against everything a reaper, even a former reaper, stands for!" he shouted, his eye widening in amazement.

"I honestly don't care. If I don't get a bottle from you, I'll go to Grell. He'd be more than willing to give me one," Elijah shrugged, knowing he wouldn't be getting a bottle if he didn't get it from Undertaker.

But Undertaker didn't have to know that.

"...Fine... but... don't misuse it. And _do not _take so much from Ciel that you tap into his real soul. Just take what you need," the silverette sighed, standing up and digging through one of the cabinets. He pulled a hand out from the dozens of medicines to reveal a dark purple bottle with intricate designs on it.

"Thank you!" Elijah said, flashing Undertaker a bright smile.

"Don't get in too much trouble, Elijah," he warned.

"When do I ever get into trouble?" the demon asked with a wink before leaving the office and the building, blowing a kiss to the confused receptionist.

_Just a little bit more_, he thought as he strolled down the sidewalk, scanning the buildings around him for any optional meals.

* * *

A/N-

Responses-

**JezebelStrike**- I believe we went over the Kylem thing didn't we? I will make sure you don't hate him since you hated Elijah so much and basically wanted to kill Sebastian in the previous sequel (So I shall make it up to you!) I put you through a lot...

**Ringo Juiso**- Haha I left you speechless *taunts lightly* When I first read the whole; Ciel showing his greatest talent, I immediately thought; His cleverness? Then I finished it (The being captured) and literally laughed my ass of. I just recently got it back from the hospital. *so attempting a serious face but fails*

**promocat**- This isn't really a response but a thanks ^^ I have no idea why this didn't happen sooner, but it occurred to me that you have literally reviewed EVERY SINGLE chapter of Ciels Useless Rebellion, the first sequel, and this sequel! I would hug you right now, right here, if I could.

SWPK


	9. Chapter 9- Sebastian

8- Sebastian

Sebastian impatiantly paced the livingroom, hating what had occured between him and Ciel. Though he couldn't help but wonder why Ciel was so interested in Elijah, who had left them both alone and minded his own business so far. Of course, Ciel would have to ruin that peace. The boy couldn't live a day without some supernatural involvement.

And life threatening. You could never forget the potential threat to his life.

"I'm back!" Ciel called from the front door. Sebastian had him cornered within seconds, both hands bracing him against the coat closet. Worry and anger coursed through him, but he focused more on the anger. It was an instinct to choose the dominant emotion.

"Where were you?" he growled, narrowing red eyes at the confused bluenette.

Something must have happened to make him forget the fight earlier... Something big.

"Um... Elijah's..." Ciel said softly, his voice hesitant.

"Doing what?"

"Talking..."

"About what?"

"Nothing..." Ciel seemed to take a while on that answer. The others were paused but came out strong, the last answer came out ashamed and scared. Sebastian took a few deep breaths then let them out slowly, releasing all the tension and frustration in his body. Ciel was _scared_.

"What happened at Elijah's?" the older demon asked softly, brushing some tousled blue hair away from his lovers face. Ciel opened his mouth but nothing came out, and a frustrated look crossed his face. "Ciel?" Again, the bluenette tried, and yet again nothing came out.

"Sebastian... I can't..." Ciel said, looking just as confused as Sebastian felt. The realization dawned in the bright blue eyes, and he gasped softly. "I didn't think it would physically prevent me from saying anything..." he whispered.

"What?" Sebastian asked, utterly lost from the vagueness of Ciel's words.

"After he-" Ciel's voice failed again and he growled in frustration. "I'd write it down but I feel like my hand might explode if I do..." he murmured. The raven allowed Ciel time to think about how he could choice his words, but in the end he came up with nothing. "I really can't tell you, Sebastian... I want to but I can't," the younger demon said, his voice close to a whine. All Sebastian could think about was how he was going to kill Elijah, and how he could make Ciel feel better.

"We'll find a way, Love," he said softly, pulling Ciel into a hug. Then, as suddenly as the embrace had started, Ciel pulled away, his eyes sparkling.

"I _can _tell you at least half, if not more, of what's important," he announced in excitement. Ciel grabbed his hand and dragged the older demon into the living room, sitting him down on the couch before sitting beside him with his legs draped over his lap. "I can't tell you the beginning, but I can tell you after."

"Get on with it!" Sebastian exclaimed lightly, playing along with Ciel's excitement, when in reality he wanted nothing more than to just hear what he had to say, then rip Elijah into small, bite sized pieces.

"Elijah wants my soul," Ciel started slowly, then his dark mood was back, and he was glaring narrowly at Sebastian. "He said I contain Kylem's soul," he said, his voice barely controlling his anger.

Sebastian knew exactly where Ciel was going with this and what he thought, and the bluenette couldn't have been more wrong.

"Ciel, before you voice the conclusions you've jumped too-"

"You used me to replace Kylem!" Ciel hissed, his voice filled with so much pain it made Sebastian wince. Which, of course, was misinterpreted by Ciel, who presumably thought it was a wince of truth. "You turned me into a demon just so you could have some form of Kylem with you!"

_Maybe at the beginning... _Sebastian admitted silently (the beginning had been the first three months he had been with Ciel), but he made sure _nothing _in his expression showed that.

"Ciel, trust me it's nowhere near being like that," Sebastian tried calmly, though there was a pinch of desperation laced in with the calm.

"Then what is?" Ciel hissed, his blue eyes dark.

Sebastian's next words were spoken carefully, as he knew he was treading on thin ice.

"At first... when I saved you, that was exactly what I thought-" looks like he ended up telling Ciel anyway, "-but it wasn't long before I changed my mind... the only reason you have Kylem's soul is so that the demon that _would _have been inside you didn't show up. Which would have lead to your death at some point," he explained, meeting Ciel's glare levelly, even calmly.

He knew it got on the bluenette's nerves.

But what Ciel said next, Sebastian didn't expect. "How do we get it out of me?" he asked coolly, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes at Sebastian.

"Ciel-"

"_It's not my soul_," Ciel interrupted, enunciating every word. "I want to give it back to Elijah, and get the antidote he mentioned," he sighed, leaning against the dark wood of the wall.

"Why does Elijah need your- Kylem's- soul?" Sebastian asked, alarmed now. Once again, the other demon opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out again. A growl of frustration left Ciel's lips, his own anger clearly showing. Sebastian allowed him time to think, to try and find a loophole again, but just as before, nothing came.

"There's no way, Sebastian," Ciel finally said in defeat. He obviously didn't want to try anymore, but Sebastian did. It was only four o'clock in the evening and Sebastian wasn't nearly as tired as the bluenette was on this subject.

"Just _try_," Sebastian said sympathetically. He pulled Ciel back to him, wrapping his arms soothingly around the lithe body.

"What was your question again?" the younger demon asked wearily.

Patiently, Sebastian replied, "Why does Elijah need Kylem's soul back?" For a moment Ciel was silent, but then he tensed, an excited energy radiating from him.

"Because Kylem needs it!" he answered energetically, pulling back to look Sebastian in the eyes, and wrap his hands around the older demons neck. Sebastian felt himself bristle at what Ciel could have meant.

"What...?" Sebastian questioned, truly confused now.

"Kylem needs his soul," Ciel growled, his mood plummeting.

"You mean...?" the older demon trailed off, unwilling to believe what Ciel meant.

"Yes!"

This wasn't good. In any way. There wasn't even the tiniest part of this idea that was good.

"I refuse, Ciel," Sebastian said coldly. With a small twinge of sadness, Sebastian realized ever since Elijah had showed up, they had fought. The past week had been awful. Ciel wanting to do something, Sebastian refusing to go along with it, then Ciel actually getting the courage to stand up against him and do it himself. Though Sebastian felt pride in Ciel in the last one, he also knew the younger demon's rash decisions weren't good.

Which, in the end, meant Sebastian would be caught into the whole mess. Like always.

"What?" the bluenette exclaimed, pulling away fully once again but taking five steps away from him for good measure.

"Ciel, it's not nearly as simple as giving Elijah your soul to transfer into Kylem. For multiple reasons," Sebastian explained.

"What are those reasons?" Ciel asked, the stubborn set of his jaw sadly familiar in Sebastian's eyes. He hated he could recognize that look, and it had only been two days since the bluenette had started it.

"One," the ebony haired demon started, "Kylem must not be woken up. You think demons find your soul a rare delicacy, if there's you _and_ Kylem, and Kylem is an extremely experienced demon might I add, we're screwed," he explained. "And two, the chances of you surviving your soul being ripped from your body and then having another put in you is zero to none."

"You said the same exact thing before you turned me into a demon, and I'm perfectly fine now," Ciel pointed out.

"You still missed the first point, and that was pure luck, Pet," Sebastian sighed in frustration. If he wanted to stop Ciel, he'd have to tie him up, lock him in a room, and keep watch on him at all times.

For at least fifty years.

"Sebastian, if there's that small chance, just like there was with my change, I'm going to take it, the bluenette said softly, but his expression hardened and his tone darkened considerably. "Besides, what you did to Elijah... I won't let him go on for the rest of his life looking for another Kylem," he growled, glaring daggers at the older demon.

"I know what I did all those years ago was wrong, Ciel. But it happened, so leave it _alone_," Sebastian urged.

"If I don't do this I'll end up leaving," Ciel announced, heavy silence hanging in the air after that statement.

_He couldn't mean it_, Sebastian thought, but the look on Ciel's face suggested anything but.

"If I don't do this, I'll feel like a host for Kylem for the rest of my endless life," the bluenette snapped. "And you telling me I _can't _do this brings me back to my original thoughts," he added. "That I'm just a _replacement_," Ciel spat. The older demon winced, wishing the boy wouldn't think like that.

"Ciel, you don't understand the consequences," Sebastian argued, his voice openly pleading, a weakness he made sure never to show. Even to Ciel.

"Since when did I ever understand them?" Ciel asked flatly, though it hadn't sounded like a question but more of a statement. "You always leave me out of that loop. The loop that holds all this information I want to know just because you think it's keeping me safe!" he shouted, fury hardly contained.

"Ciel-"

"Again, Sebastian, it isn't! I'm not a child anymore, far from it actually, and I don't deserve to be treated like one," Ciel interrupted, though the previous emotion had been contained and was deeply hidden. "I know close to nothing about you! I've loved you for one hundred and some years, and I know _nothing_! You can't blame me for wanting to do anything to find out about you since you tell me nothing, and also wanting to free you from a burden you've obviously been carrying for a long time."

Sebastian was shocked. They had been standing in the hallway, arguing with each other for almost thirty minuets.

"And what burden is that?" Sebastian asked coldly, realizing how unfair he was being. Maybe if he had told Ciel a little about him he could have prevented this whole mess.

But he still felt that even that wouldn't have deterred Elijah from coming for Ciel.

"Kylem. And the fact that you killed him," Ciel answered coldly, his eyes matching his voice for once.

That was low. Really, really low. And Sebastian knew he deserved it.

"Ciel, you cannot let Kylem wake up," Sebastian argued, recovering from his lovers hurtful words.

"Why? Scared he'll only return the favor if he gets the chance to see you?" Ciel asked sarcastically.

"No... Kylem is in no way like that. He'd probably blame himself, especially since it caused Elijah pain..." Sebastian muttered, not really meaning to speak allowed. "There are other reasons, Ciel," he said, then continued when Ciel opened his mouth, knowing what would spill out. "Even Elijah doesn't know of the consequences," the older demon added, hoping to comfort Ciel. To let him know he wasn't the only one out of the loop.

"I don't care, Sebastian. I'm going to give Elijah Kylem's soul back, get the antidote, and fix myself. What I do after that I haven't decided yet," the bluenette said flatly, walking down the hall and towards the staircase.

Sebastian knew exactly what Ciel had meant by, 'what he did after that'. He'd decide whether to stay or leave. Sebastian wouldn't have him leave. In fact, he had been pretty forgiving of Ciel lately given the circumstances, but a threat to _leave_ him would not be left untouched.

"Ciel," Sebastian said softly, though his tone demanded attention, as he walked into their bedroom to find Ciel on his back, staring up at the ceiling as if all of the worlds secrets were contained there. Ciel barely flicked his glance over to the ebony haired male. "Ciel, I don't like being ignored," he tried again, his tone switching from soft to a more clipped sound. The bluenette flinched and sat up, making a show of glaring at him.

"You know I don't ask hardly anything of you unless matters are important, correct?" Sebastian questioned. It was more of a demand to know what Ciel did though. The younger demon didn't respond, he just nodded his head in reluctant agreement. "And when have I ever led you wrong before?" he inquired, slowly walking forward until his knees barely brushed against the bed.

"N-never..." Ciel stuttered, averting his eyes.

"So why won't you believe me when I say Kylem must not be revived?" he asked, pushing his bottom lip out a little to form a pout.

"It's not that I don't believe you... I just need to do this," the bluenette replied, tugging lightly on the hem of his shirt. Before Sebastian could form his next question, he continued, "I really do feel like replacement, Sebastian. I hate that and I can't, I _won't_ continue feeling this."

Sebastian tilted his head, looking at Ciel sadly before reaching out and cupping the younger demons cheek.

"Ciel, you are _not _a replacement for Kylem. In fact, you're much better than Kylem," he said, taking a step closer so that their bodies brushed against each other.

"There's another thing, too, Sebastian," Ciel sighed. He elaborated on that when he got a confused look from the raven. "Elijah doesn't have... _this_-" he gestured to them, then continued, "he had that, but you took it away from him. I can imagine being in Elijah's place, and if there was a way to bring you back, I would take any risk to do so."

"Ciel..." Sebastian sighed, giving him a pained glance. The younger demon was wearing down his resolve on the issue.

"Please, Sebastian?" Ciel keened, taking Sebastian's hand in his and squeezing it lightly. The older demon pursed his lips as he thought, running his thumb lightly over Ciel's knuckles. He did his best to avoid the huge, pleading blue eyes as he worked out the faults in the idea.

"Fine..." he said in defeat. "_But_," he started at Ciel's happy expression, his mouth opened to probably thank him. "You don't go anywhere without me, you don't do anything without running it by me first and getting my permission, and no secretly plotting with Elijah." As he told Ciel the rules he got a look that suggested that he didn't have any trust in Ciel.

"Deal," Ciel sighed, holding his hand out as if a handshake would seal it. In order to meet Ciel's weak effort, Sebastian grasped the younger demons hand in his, but pulled him close instead of shaking. It wasn't a movement that implied any sexual intentions, but it did radiate warning.

"I'm serious, Ciel," Sebastian said, his voice low.

"I am too," the bluenette countered. After holding Ciel's blue eyes with his, Sebastian backed away and sighed. Ciel was a devious little being, and he knew he'd have to watch him carefully in order for those rules to be kept. Possibly entertain him all day instead of wandering around aimlessly like they usually did.

Maybe he'd be able to keep Ciel in line...

* * *

A/N-

**JezebelStrike**-

Who said Kylem was the innocent type? And how is Kylem causing the whole mess? If you think about it, it's _**SEBASTIAN**_ who caused the whole thing? And really, it's Elijah who's continuing it. *Shrugs shoulders* if Sebastian hadn't killed Kylem in the first place, none of this would be happening, and if Elijah could learn to accept Kylem's 'death' then this still wouldn't have happened. And do you know for sure Kylem is the unknowing and moronic type? He hasn't even been fully introduced yet. *You are now rethinking the meaning of life- whoa, wait that's too far *clears throat* you are now rethinking the whole story*

*Smug/Evil grin*

**Night Elric-**

I am so happy you love Undertaker and Elijah (hopefully you love- never mind *smirks*. There will be more of both men (well obviously Elijah...)

Why Elijah has balloons? Well... why WOULDN'T he have balloons? Maybe he plays darts, maybe he blows them up and makes sure they don't hit the ground *shrugs shoulders* I don't know.

**promocat-**

Yes, you have reviewed every chapter! Lol. And thank you ^^!

**HoldOnAngel-**

You can put a soul in a balloon? I don't know, can you?

**Ringo Juisu-**

Are you psychic? I had this chapter finished a while before I read your review, I read it and was like; ... What the hell... HOW DO YOU KNOW ALL THIS?! You just predict and call out what I have planned this is CRAZY

Im too predictable *purses lips in thought*

Thank you to the rest of the reviewers ^^

Snow Whites Poison Kiss


	10. Chapter 10- Ciel

A/N= Please keep in mind I am using Google Translate (*cough*Shitty Translate*cough*) 99.9% of the time, so if you are interested enough to translate what is being said in French, don't blame me. Blame Ciel for not taking Sebastian up on his attempts to teach him French.

* * *

9- Ciel

Ciel gasped, one hand flying to his stomach and the other to his mouth as a sharp wave of nausea crashed over him.

It wasn't the most pleasant way to wake up.

Ignoring his lovers protests, he bolted out of bed and into the bathroom connected to their bedroom, barely able to contain the urge to vomit until he reached the toilet. Ciel didn't realize that Sebastian had been standing behind him to hold his hair back until he was sucking in air in pained gasps.

"Ciel..." Sebastian said softly, kneeling down beside the bluenette and pulling him close. Ciel grimaced as cold skin pressed against his more irritated skin, and he pulled away from the older demon. "Are you okay?" he asked, reluctantly releasing Ciel.

"I... I feel fine..." Ciel replied, carefully focusing on every point in his body for any uneasiness or aches. The only thing different was how irritated his skin felt. He had to fight the urge to rip of his clothes, the usually soft fabric sending small surges of discomfort throughout his body.

"You mean to tell me that you feel fine after throwing up?"

"Is it that weird?" Ciel scoffed, standing up and walking over to the sink,

"Not really, but when you look that pale it kind of is," Sebastian pointed out in return, patiently waiting for Ciel to finish brushing his teeth.

He had to admit he did look a little pale. Well, pale for a demon that is. Dead for a human.

"I'm going to make an appointment for you," the older demon announced as soon as Ciel put his toothbrush down.

"Sebastian, you're crazy. What if it's some weird demon thing? I'm pretty sure mundane sciences won't help with that," the bluenette chuckled.

"Which is why I'll send you to Undertaker," Sebastian said dismissively, fluidly walking out of the bathroom. "He has taken up the position of a doctor at the Urgent Care down by Walmart," he added once Ciel had caught up to him.

"I'll have to see Undertaker?" the bluenette exclaimed in horror. "I'm sure you don't want that after what happened the last time we saw him!"

Unfortunately, Undertaker had kept Ciel true to his promise, and had made him kiss him in front of Sebastian. Long story short, Undertaker hadn't left the manor without some wounds.

"I don't necessarily find the crazed reaper much of a threat. Mostly because has taken a liking to you unlike most of the other reapers," Sebastian snickered.

Grell despised him and Will found him a waste of space. Undertaker was truly the only reaper that was... nice to him. If his gestures could be considered nice.

"I still don't want to go. I don't _need _to go," Ciel argued, catching Sebastian's wrist as they reached the top of the stairs and spun him around. "I feel fine," he assured the raved, pressing against him lightly as if to prove his point. It didn't work.

"You've been acting weird every since you came back from Elijah's. I don't know if it's because of the aphrodisiac he gave you or not, so you will go to Undertaker," Sebastian countered, pulling away and hurrying down the stairs. Ciel narrowed his eyes and ran past him, thankful for demonic speed as he reached the living room.

As usual, Sebastian had him beat and already had the phone in his hand, quickly dialing the numbers.

"Be quiet and sit down if you must sit still," he murmured. The bluenette pouted and threw himself dramatically on the couch, glaring at Sebastian when he received a snicker.

With the biggest argument Sebastian and Ciel had had over Kylem's soul, giving back, et cetera, that had occurred a week prior, Ciel was sure Sebastian would have been kissing his ass to make up for it. But, sadly that wasn't happening. Sebastian just kept him occupied, asking him to get things, do things, and in a more entertaining, and definitely distracting way, kept him in bed all day.

That never stopped his thoughts from returning to Kylem though.

_**Tout simplement parce que vous parlez de choses ne signifie pas qu'ils disparaissent**** nécessairement.**_

Ciel froze, both feet that had been swinging fell against the arm of the couch. That had most certainly not been his voice, or Sebastian's, and _couldn't _be his voice seeing as he didn't understand what had been said. He recognized the language, French, but not what was said.

_Elijah?_ He wondered, then quickly threw that thought away. Elijah's voice was low and husky. This had been melodic and smooth.

_**Comment vous êtes fou. Impossible de parler français après avoir vécu pendant un siècle.**_

He could identify the emotion from the voice. Amused and teasing. Mocking even!

"...Ciel?" Sebastian asked, pulling the younger demon from the impossibility of his thoughts. Ciel gracefully stood up, meeting the worried gaze of his lover. From the looks of it, Sebastian had been trying quite a while to get his attention.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about... what I wanted to eat," Ciel apologized, grateful for the strong hunger pain that shot through him. It was eerily convenient.

"Oh, well, do you want me to make you something while you're gone? Undertaker, or Doctor Adam, readily cleared his schedule to take you in immediately so you have to leave soon," the older demon asked.

"Yes. Um, tuna fish and orange juice," Ciel answered.

"Ciel, you don't like tuna..." Sebastian said, the previous worry in his voice now.

"Today I do," the bluenette countered, already heading towards the front door. He needed tuna fish and wanted the tart orange juice. Though the flavors probably didn't compliment each other, Ciel couldn't bring himself to care as he grabbed the keys to the truck.

_**Je ne peux pas dire si vous avez Sebastian enroulée autour de votre doigt ou il vous a enroulé autour de son**_** doigt...**

Thoughtful, confused.

Ciel winced as the rich voice returned, almost driving into the pole at the end of the driveway in surprise.

**Arrêtez-le!**

Scared, horrified.

_You don't like cars? _Ciel asked the voice in amusement, wondering if that would actually work. If the voice could speak to him through his mind, why couldn't it work the other way?

_**Je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites.**_

Weary, annoyed.

The bluenette finally decided he had had enough trying to put a name and face to the voice, so he scrapped his memory for even the slightest bit of French he knew. No matter how basic it was.

_Qui êtes-vous? _He asked, finally finding the simplest question he could that would tell him who it was.

_**Kylem.**_

If the scream in his head hadn't brought him back to reality, Ciel would have been crushed by an eighteen-wheeler on the other side of the road. Thankfully Kylem didn't have a true understanding of cars, but did have an irrational fear of them.

_**Serez-vous plus prudent?**_the possible demon cried, his voice filled with fear.

Was there proof that it was really Kylem? He didn't know anyone with a voice like that and was pretty sure he was only on Grell and Will's bad side. Grell had a whiny voice, Will had a monotone, demanding voice. This was silky and rich...

If he had to choose a voice to give to Kylem based on what the demon looked like, this would be it...

Ciel knew there was no way he could make it to Urgent Care with the pent of fear so he allowed the fear to take control of him for five seconds, ignoring the annoyance from Kylem as he did. Fresh panic and terror washed through him, but in five seconds Ciel was back on the right side of the road and only three minutes away from his appointment. Thankfully, 'Kylem' decided to remain quiet for the rest of the drive.

_**S'il vous plaît, contrôler ce ... cette bête de plus près la prochaine** **fois.**_

Tired, fried.

As if bolting out of the car and into the small building he had pulled up to would erase Kylem from his thoughts, Ciel did just that, only stopping when he reached the receptionists desks.

"Are you okay, Sir?" the woman asked, alarmed as Ciel gripped the desk, gasping for air. Sprinting the short distance probably hadn't been necessary.

"Y-yes, I'm fine," the bluenette sighed, finally regaining his breath. "I have an appointment with Doctor Adam." Ciel was amazed he had remembered the name Undertaker had taken up given the events he had just suffered through. Five near accidents because of a 'dead' demon who spoke French suddenly popping up in his head.

_I'm crazy..._ Ciel concluded.

"Your name?"

"Ciel Phantomhive," he replied, spelling his name for the receptionist.

"There's not a Ciel Phantomhive, but there is a Ciel Michaelis..." she murmured, a small blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Oh... yeah... that's me..." Ciel said, equally embarrassed. If he had been a girl then the mistake in the last name would make more sense. Like, a newly-wed woman still in the habit of saying her maiden name.

But, Ciel wasn't a woman. And he wasn't married. And a man had called in the appointment, which the woman at the desk obviously knew.

This was a cruel way for Sebastian to apologize, if that's what the older demon was doing.

_**Je pense que c'est doux.**_

Wistful.

"Well... Doctor Adam's office is the third one down on the left."

"Thank you," Ciel said, already making his way down. He sneezed as the smell of antiseptic invaded his sense of smell. Cautiously, he entered the office the girl had pointed him to, sighing as he saw the familiar silver hair and the equally familiar man sitting on his desk, flipping lazily through a magazine. At his entrance, the reaper looked up, a bright smile lighting up his features.

The only thing that had been his hair, which was now slightly below shoulder length with bangs cut to the side, revealing one bright eye and covering the other side enough to hide the scar.

"Ciel Michaelis~!" he cried, graceful legs straightening out as he stood up.

"Don't... just don't, Undertaker," Ciel sighed, sitting down in the nearest chair.

"You're such a bore sometimes, Earl~" the reaper whined, full lips forming an odd pout.

"Ciel is fine," the bluenette growled, wishing all the nicknames would stop.

"Feisty today, are we?" Undertaker snickered, easily grabbing a clipboard from a cabinet and sitting down in a chair, spinning in a circle before finally resting his eyes on Ciel."Sebastian told me you had thrown up and were unusually pale for a demon, which you are. Though it doesn't seem like much, the old man seemed worried," he started. "I need you to tell me what has been going on since your encounter with Elijah."

_Of course Sebastian would tell him everything._

"That's really about it. Today was the first time I've thrown up, but otherwise that's it..." Ciel replied flatly. Obviously it wasn't good enough so Undertaker started asking questions.

"Any stomach pains?"

"Some."

"Dizziness?"

"Yeah."

"Hot flashes?"

"... Yeah..."

"Food cravings?"

By the look Undertaker was giving him it seemed like the silverette was on the verge of a breakthrough.

"A lot..."

"Nausea?"

"Yeah..."

"Aches and/or pains?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"Head and sometimes, but rarely, my back..."

"Ciel, I need you to take this..." Undertaker said, surprisingly keeping his emotions under control as he stood up and dug through one of his cluttered drawers. When he came back he handed Ciel thin box.

"What is..." Ciel trailed off as he read it, looking up in fury at the reaper when he finished. "What's wrong with you?" he yelled, standing up and thrusting the box into Undertakers hands, who just handed it back to him.

"The chances are unlikely, but this was just an observation. Besides, this won't hurt you in any way whatsoever," he shrugged. "Now, leave, I have other appointments you know," the silverette chuckled. As Ciel stormed out he heard the reapers familiar chuckle.

The drive home was quiet, though Ciel hadn't ever expected any different from a car ride alone. Kylem's sudden invasion in his mind made things chaotic and loud, but even the demon didn't speak up on the way back.

_It's ridiculous. I should have thrown the damned test out the second I got it_, Ciel thought in anger. Why he didn't though was still a mystery to him.

"Sebastian!" the bluenette called as he stepped inside, throwing the car keys on the table by the front door. Sebastian's muffled reply came from the kitchen, only reminding Ciel of how hungry he was.

"Everything okay?" the older demon asked as he walked into the kitchen, tossing a wrapped sandwich to him. Ciel caught it easily and quickly unwrapped it, only answering after he had practically inhaled the food.

"Yeah. Undertaker just gave me a prescription for some kind of cold medicine, but I don't plan on taking it," Ciel lied easily, hating the guilt that surged through him. "Orange juice?" he asked, digging through the refrigerator for the carton.

"Didn't have any."

"Damn~" Ciel whined, yelping when he felt Sebastian's arm wrap around his torso.

"If you were supposed to-"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore, Sebastian..." Ciel sighed, leaning against the comforting body behind him.

"One more question; what's this?" the older demon asked, holding the bag containing the pregnancy test in it in front of Ciel's face. Thankfully, the material holding it wasn't transparent like most bags, and it couldn't be seen through.

"The cold medicine," Ciel replied quickly, snatching the bag out of Sebastian's hand and pulling away. With a smirk and a teasing glance he walked out of the kitchen, running to the bathroom as soon as the door closed. His initial plan was to just throw it away, but somewhere along the line he found himself leaning against the sink, two minutes into the wait.

"Ciel?" Sebastian asked, making Ciel jump and lunge for the door, locking it before the older demon could lock it.

Like a locked door could stop Sebastian if he really wanted to get in.

"I'm fine, Sebastian!" Ciel called back, looking for not the first time down at the test. If it weren't for the fear that Sebastian would tear down the door, he would have screamed.

_Positive..._

* * *

A/N= This is a rare A/N because I'm actually not JUST doing replies. This will be short though;

Hopefully you aren't like; HOLY FUCK CIEL'S PREGNANT YOU DIDN'T TELL US THIS!

WRONG. I did tell you. The beginning, I put in the warnings; MPREG and in Ciel's Useless Rebellion, I stated in the last few chapters that this would be MPREG.

The end ^^

**Shattered Elysium- **A good worried right?

**Ringo Juiso- **Perhaps Sebastian knows something after all? When does he NOT know stuff? Wait... don't answer that lol. Your reviews always make me nervous (in a good way)! I always think; Shit! I didn't do a good-... oh wait, just said the chapter was loved *sighs in relief* lol

**JezebelStrike- **As much as I would like to say; Sex solves everything, I can't. Sex isn't the answer to everything you know, so even if Ciel and Sebby did make up and fuck and boom! everyone's happy, there would still be a problem with the whole soul/Kylem/Elijah/Sebastian/Ciel thing hahaha

**HoldOnAngel- **I think you lost it awhile back... like... oh, for example; WHEN YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE CLOSE TO UPDATING! Where is the update!? If you are still having trouble with the bloody lemon (which I'm sure with your writing its going to be AMAZING!) I am more than willing to help! So goddammit update PLEASE! *Sobs*

*Controls emotions* I am very sorry for that... episode... I'm just having withdrawals from your wonderful story...

Also, this chapter had previously been written but I left my notebook at school, so I had to redo it THIS MORNING after working on it for week (so the original is a lot 'saner' for lack of a better term) so if this chapter seems a little rushed, I am very sorry.

Snow Whites Poison Kiss


	11. Chapter 11- Elijah

A/N= Real quick note, I'm planning on getting one of the stories I have planned (**Dive Too Deep**)(Summary is on my profile) uploaded sometime this week. Heads up for those who are interested or are desperate for a story to read ^^

And now for the problem concerning me uploading another story while working on this one; For those of you who know my FanFiction past, me + working on two stories at one time= HORROR

Long story short; I used to have five stories up on this site. How many do I have now? TWO. And one is this one. BUT I promise that I have a schedule that I'll keep too (I've kept to this one pretty well haven't I? I think so...) so I won't be neglecting Dive Too Deep or this one ^^ If I do yell at me, threaten me, etc. so I can start to focus on one.

* * *

10- Elijah

Elijah felt a triumphant smile form on his lips as the connection with Ciel wavered. A magnitude of emotions radiated from the connection: anger, terror, confusion, and... _hunger?_

_He found out_, Elijah thought in amusement, gracefully rising from the plush couch to prepare for Ciel. The young demon would no doubt blame him, as he should, and appear for a small explanation, then leave so he could plan an excuse Sebastian wouldn't believe.

The bluenette was becoming predictable.

As Elijah began to throw the books he had been studying into the nearest closet, he knew Kylem had fully connected to Ciel's mind. There was no doubt Kylem had started talking to the boy, probably ignoring the fact that Ciel didn't speak French and making matters worse. Not only would Ciel be confused my the foreign and unwelcome voice speaking in his head, but also still having to process the fact that he's pregnant.

The green eyed demon prepared himself for the avalanche of questions about to crush him just as the front door opened. Once again Ciel had barged in... without knocking.

"Would it really kill you to knock first?" Elijah asked as the furious bluenette stormed into the spacious living room.

"Would it kill you to tell me what is actually going on?" Ciel shouted, tackling Elijah and pinning his wrists above his head.

Elijah could have easily countered the attack, but he refused to raise a hand against a pregnant woman- well... man.

The mistake of his thoughts made him snicker.

"Careful, Loverboy. Wouldn't want a miscarriage now would we?" he teased. Ciel's eyes darkened in fury and he growled.

"You caused it didn't you?" the bluenette spat, his grip on Elijah's wrists tightening enough to make the older demon wince. If this went on any longer, Ciel would break his wrists!

"I didn't cause it. Sure, the aphrodisiac had some 'extra ingredients', but if you had waited one hour after taking it before 'absorbing' your lover, you wouldn't be pregnant right now," Elijah replied.

Elijah was relieved it had worked though. Making Ciel pregnant had been his only solution to distracting Sebastian for a long period of time. He knew if he hadn't done so and just brought Kylem back, Sebastian would be there to kill both of them.

After a few seconds Ciel's iron grip ceased to exist, and Elijah sighed in relief. Then he noticed that he hadn't been released because of his explanation, but because something had startled Ciel. Blue eyes narrowed in frustration, his focus obviously not on Elijah, but on something else entirely.

The older demon took this opportunity and pushed Ciel off of him, then standing up in one fluid motion.

"Wha-"

"What took away your focus so completely?" Elijah asked, interrupted the bluenette easily then helping him stand. Ciel stared at him for a moment as if considering whether to tell him or not. After what seemed like hours he opened his mouth to tell him.

"Apparently Kylem has been in my head for the past day or so," he answered, crossing his arms over his chest and shifting from foot to foot. "I have no idea what he's saying though since it's all in French," the bluenette added, annoyance filling his voice.

"What was the last thing he said? Just repeat the French," Elijah asked, smirking when Ciel's face displayed surprise and shock. He obviously hadn't been expecting the older demon to believe him.

After Ciel repeated what Kylem had said, poorly though... a very poor repeat, but Elijah could understand the attempts all the same, Elijah laughed.

"What did he say?" Ciel asked, eyes filling with pure curiosity.

"I'm sure you would be highly disturbed, so I'll give you a small idea; if you touch me again, you won't be the sanest person around," Elijah chuckled. "Kylem never did like sharing his 'possessions'," he added with a wink.

"Well... can we focus on the issue here? The one you've completely missed?" the bluenette asked. Elijah arched his eyebrow in question, signaling for Ciel to continue. "_Kylem _is in _my head_!" he exclaimed.

"And...?" Elijah asked, struggling to see the problem. Kylem would be out soon enough anyway.

_At least... I hope so..._ Elijah thought, hoping Kylem's connection with Ciel would completely be shut off after their souls were severed.

"Why and how?"

"I only have theories on this, considering I've never dealt with this... problem," he started. "Remember when I had you blow up those balloons?" Ciel nodded in response. "A small bit of you soul was in them. I gave that to Kylem, waking him for a few seconds. It may have caused a connection, waking some of his mind in yours," Elijah explained. He hoped Ciel would at least grasp some of it, seeing as he had no better way to explain it.

Ciel was quiet for a few moments, tossing the new information around in his head before he spoke again.

"So... if you were to do that again, would that... make the connection stronger?" he asked, speaking slowly so he could choose the right words.

"That's extremely likely."

"Would that give Kylem more... control?" Ciel asked, explaining what he meant after another questioning look from Elijah. "Like, control over my thoughts or body?"

"Ciel, you're asking questions I don't know the answers to," he sighed, leaning against the nearest piece of furniture and crossing his arms. Elijah stared at the bluenette through half-lidded eyes, considering how much he should tell Ciel. _Why hold back? It won't matter soon anyway. He'll have his soul back and his wit will increase significantly... which might not be for the best in my, or Sebastian's, case_, he wondered. The thought of Ciel being able to read into Sebastian's every move and motive would be great.

The only problem was getting Kylem's soul back without Ciel fighting back during the process.

_Unfortunately, a fight will be inevitable..._

"Tell me, Ciel, how you managed to escape Sebastian and get to me?" Elijah asked, finally breaking the thick silence.

"I told him I was going to get the medicine I was prescribed..." Ciel answered softly, his face becoming a soft red from shame.

"There's nothing to be concerned about," Elijah chuckled, though his mind was now somewhere else, plotting, like always.

"How can you even say that?" the younger demon questioned, his voice betraying his attempts to hide his exasperation. "I _lied _to Sebastian! Someone I _love_! And lying to him is something I've been doing way too much of for you!" he shouted, taking a few steps forward.

"I never asked you to do that," Elijah said, shrugging his shoulders in dismissal.

"No, you didn't. You blackmailed me. Threatened me," Ciel agreed. "But if you had asked, I still would have helped," he added quietly. Elijah's eyes widened in surprise. Ciel would have helped anyway? And he knew it would only make him suffer? This brought no benefit to his part...

"Why?" he finally got out, clearing his throat as he realized his voice had sounded strangled.

"Because what Sebastian did was horrible, so if he won't fix it, I will," the bluenette replied. "And the fact that he took someone you cared so much for... If I were you I would be doing the same exact thing."

"So... you're willing to five me the soul that you possess?" Elijah asked, still unable to process what the other demon had said.

"Yes," Ciel started. "But I don't plan on dying, so before you even get to touch it, how are you going to give me another?" he asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. For a second the expression faltered, probably by Kylem speaking up, before it was back.

"I've stolen enough souls and lived through centuries of reapers to know a low-classed demon with fly in," Elijah explained, purposely waiting for Ciel to open his mouth so he could have the satisfaction of interrupting him. "I will give you the antidote afterwards, which will receive _your _soul."

"You mean...?"

"Yes. The soul you had before Sebastian changed you," Elijah finished for him. "If you don't believe me I guess there's only one way to prove it..." he sighed at the doubtful look he earned from Ciel.

"What-?"

"Grell!" the older demon called, wincing as the flamboyant reaper bolted out of the closet and tackled Ciel.

He had known grell had been in the house, but it disturbed him that he always appeared from the closet. Either the red head was just some mental case (which he obviously was), or there was a gateway in that closet from the reapers dimension.

Certain reapers would go missing if there was a gate...

"Careful! I don't want a miscarriage occurring in my house!" Elijah exclaimed.

"He's-!"

"Yes, Grell," he interrupted impatiently.

"And all this time I thought I would have Sebas-chan's children..." the reaper sighed, staring sadly down at the struggling demon he had easily pinned.

Elijah shivered. He had yet to get used to the freak, but something told him he never would.

"Tie him up. Comfortably though, it'll be painful," Elijah ordered. After Grell had done as he was told, Elijah led him out of the room and into the hallway, ignoring Ciel's screaming."The wounds won't last and there won't be any scars?" he asked Grell, who looked as though he were fully enjoying this.

Elijah knew Grell hated Ciel so it wouldn't be a surprise if he was excited.

"The wounds will last for three hours, no scarring," the red head assured. "You're starting to care for the boy?" he snickered, making Elijah glare in response.

"I may be a monster but that doesn't mean I'll act like one," Elijah snarled. The statement along with the way it was said only seemed to amuse Grell.

"What you're doing now isn't considered monstrous?" Grell asked, tilting his head to the living room where Ciel had finally calmed down. Though he was still shouting out threats Elijah knew he shouldn't take lightly.

"If it were truly that horrible of an act, then I would make sure Ciel died and not keep up my end of the deal," he countered. But there was still some truth to Grell's words. He was a monster, so he would act like one. But that didn't mean he'd be barbaric.

"You have a point there," Grell admitted before turning on his heel and strutting into the room. Elijah sighed and leaned against the wall, waiting for Ciel's strangled scream as 'his' soul was taken from him. He frowned after hearing Grell's shrill scream instead and call the young demon a 'little bastard'. Elijah pushed himself from the wall and walked into the spacious room to find Ciel glaring at Grell who was cradling his bleeding hand.

"What did he do?" Elijah asked, an amused grin working its way up.

"He bit me!" the reaper cried, pointing an accusing finger at the smug demon.

"Like I'd let you touch me before knowing what you're going to do, _Sutcliff_," Ciel chuckled.

"You little-"

"Grell enough," Elijah sighed, then turned to Ciel to explain the situation. "We're getting Kylem's soul back."

"I already told you I was okay with that, so why tie me up?" the bluenette asked wearily.

"Because it's going to hurt. A lot," Elijah replied.

"What-?"

"Grell, now," he muttered. The red head lunged for Ciel, making sure to keep his fingers away from the demons mouth, and Elijah looked away to focus on a lamp instead. A sharp gasp escaped Ciel, but other than that he didn't make another noise. "Is it working?" he asked, turning back to see Ciel sagged against the coffee table, eyes closed. "If you killed him I swear-"

"He's not dead, he just passed out from the pain... how weak," Grell assured, tossing the tinted bottle containing Kylem's soul between his hands. "Where'd you get this from anyway?"

"I have connections..." Elijah murmured, focusing on the bottle. He caught it easily when Grell threw it to him, then tossed another bottle to him in return. "Give this to him," he ordered, already walking away from the room to see Kylem. He smirked when he heard the idiotic death god groan.

"I should kill you, you know..."

_Really? Life can be such a bitch_, Elijah thought, barely looking over at Sebastian as he walked beside him.

"I could say the same thing to you, and maybe not killing you was my mistake," Elijah acknowledged, purposely walking past the room that contained Kylem.

"Your biggest mistake was changing Kylem and we both know that," Sebastian snapped. Elijah ignored it, waiting for Sebastian to speak again. "I know you have him here..." he finally said, his voice flat.

"Ciel? Of course I do, you probably saw him on your way in," Elijah countered innocently.

"You know I mean Kylem..." the raven growled impatiently.

"You know I do, Brother," he snickered, keeping his eyes trained in front of him, stopping in front of some random door and crossing his arms. A motion that denied all access.

"And I'm sure you know that I know that Kylem isn't in there. You aren't that stupid to lead me directly to them, but you are stupid enough to forget that I know that, little brother," Sebastian snickered, a smug grin taking over his previously bored features. Elijah flinched, fighting the urge to attack Sebastian then and there.

"You know you can't stop me from bringing him back, right?" he asked darkly. "Besides, I gave Ciel his _real _soul back so he'll feel better than ever before. You think he was smart then, now he has his real soul which has still been growing and learning after all these years. You'll be like an open book to him now," Elijah said brightly, then quickly turned serious green eyes onto his brother. "I get Kylem back, then leave. You'll never see me again."

"As appealing as that sounds it's not true," Sebastian said. The look that appeared in his red eyes sent a wave of fear over Elijah, though he would never admit that to anyone.

"Sebastian, I'm telling the-"

"It's not that Elijah. You cannot bring Kylem back," Sebastian interrupted, growing frustrated. "You remember how appealing he was when he was alive?" Elijah nodded slowly in agreement. "Put him and Ciel together."

Realization took over Elijah's mind, but he was determined to bring kylem back. If it came down to it, he'd kill Ciel.

"There has to be a way to dull their energy down," Elijah argued, desperation consuming him before anger replaced it. "If _you _hadn't let petty jealousy control you none of this would have happened!"

"Eli-"

"I wouldn't be here, we wouldn't be fighting, Kylem wouldn't be like this, and Ciel wouldn't be pregnant-" _Damn..._

He had _not _meant to say that.

"Did you say... Ciel was _pregnant_?" Sebastian asked slowly.

"Maybe... you should talk to Ciel about this..." Elijah replied just as slowly before smiling mischievously. "After all, _he's _the one carrying _your _child," he said before bolting down the hall. thankful for demonic speed and Sebastian's confusion. WHen he got to the room with Kylem, he slammed the door and locked it, muttering a few words to bind it since a simple lock wouldn't stop Sebastian. It wouldn't even slow him down, just piss him off.

Elijah focused on the task at hand, working his way over to the bed. Quickly, he pulled out the bottle, uncapped it, and placed it to the blonde's lips, 'pouring' some of the contents onto the chalky lips. The rest he took himself, filling his lungs and doing his best to ignore the outrageously delicious soul. Elijah parted Kylem's lips with his thumb, then placed his own lips against the cold ones, feeding the rest of the soul to Kylem.

For a moment Kylem was still, a moment that seemed to stretch way to long for Elijah's liking, then the blonde started to shudder violently and his mouth opened as he tried to breathe. Elijah stood beside the bed, painfully watching as Kylem writhed and coughed, taking in lungfuls of air that seemed to be painful as well. He said nothing, deciding it was best not to startle the demon as his body grew accustomed to a soul again.

Finally, Kylem lay shivering on his side, icy blue eyes staring blankly at the wall. With control Elijah didn't know he was capable of, he stayed still and waited for Kylem to speak.

"Elijah?"

A breath he hadn't known he'd been holding escaped his lips. A small smile surfaced and he nodded to the dazed blonde, staring straight into the eyes that were desperately trying to focus on him.

"_**Que s'est-il**_ **pa-**"

"Elijah!"

_Damn..._

Sebastian sounded furious, and when he practically burned the door down it was clear he had been pushed beyond the point of fury. In fact, Elijah was sure he had _never _seen Sebastian this mad. The glare that Sebastian gave Elijah chilled him, but a satisfied smirk took over when the red eyes found Kylem, who was shivering behind Elijah, nervously twisting a string of long, wavy blonde hair around his finger.

A familiar pang went through him. Kylem had always done that when he was thinking hard on something. Or just thinking about something period.

"You..." Sebastian started, his voice breathless from amazement.

"Oops..." Elijah chuckled.

If this led to a war, as Sebastian had said it would, he was more than willing to fight it.

* * *

A/N=

**Ringo Juisu- **

If you said the chapter was shitty I would either grow outrageously depressed or die. And if I become either one of them, no more updates :P

Oh the French issue *sighs* I've abandoned Google Translate and decided to find some other translator. I've also decided to just use some basic phrases so I can just search it in the search bar lol. Hopefully this works out *crosses fingers*

Ciel's pregnancy? This is a fanfic written by ME, so in most cases all logic is abandoned. And no, he isn't a hermaphrodite ^^

**JezebelStrike- **

Of course I had to stop there! What fun would it be if I didn't torture you?! I find that the caps lock was a nice touch by the way :D

Snow Whites Poison Kiss


	12. Chapter 12- Sebastian & Ciel

A/N= I've come up with some minor changes; [~.~.~] means that it's switching P.O.V's. [*.*.*] means that I'm moving forward. [*.*.*] will be used a few times in this chapter.

To make up for my late update, I have presented you with an uncharacteristically long chapter. And a little surprise (TWO little surprises) ;D

* * *

11- Sebastian/Ciel

"Oops," Elijah snickered, a satisfied smirk rising on his features. Sebastian had had barely any urge to resist lunging for his brother and ripping the smirk off his face. How he managed not to was beyond him, but he knew a lot of the scene in front of him was because of him. The moment Elijah turned up in the guest bedroom those many, many weeks ago was the moment he should have killed him. _Not _let him stay.

"I should kill you right now..." Sebastian breathed, his eyes meeting Kylem's eyes for a moment. The younger demon was starving, absolutely starving, and the fact that he was quietly standing behind Elijah was astonishing. But under that hunger was fear and anger mixed together.

Sebastian knew he wasn't in the best position right now when it came to Kylem.

"But you won't because Kylem's here, and you made a promise to him didn't you? How could you even think about breaking that promise right in front of him?" Elijah asked, though it was more of a taunt, in mock disbelief.

"You have no idea how much Hell you just caused," he growled. There was something so wrong with Kylem being back. _So much_._  
_

"Of course I don't. Because you seem to be the only one who knows, yet you refuse to tell anyone about it," the green eyed demon countered.

"Because I can't trust you!" Sebastian hissed. There was a lot Elijah could do that would benefit him with the problem he started. The _war _he's started.

"You have no reason to not trust me, Brother. _I _should be the one who doesn't trust you," Elijah argued calmly. Sebastian was willing to bet anything he was only so collected because of the starving and extremely emotional demon behind him.

"Do you even know the whole reason I did what I did?"

"Jealousy?" Elijah guessed, his eyes wide with fake wonder. Sebastian growled in frustration.

"Kylem's soul..." Sebastian trailed off, struggling for the right word. Kylem didn't understand English, but when he heard his name, he perked up, dark eyes showing annoyance from the fact that he couldn't understand what was going on. "You know what it's like," he said, unable to come up with a good word. "Put his soul and Ciel's together."

For a moment Elijah was silent as he thought it through, then his green eyes widened in understanding.

"Well... you should have told me from the start now shouldn't you have?" Elijah snapped, his earlier facade slowly crumbling.

"We both know you would have brought him back anyway," Sebastian growled. "It wouldn't have made a difference. Now you've started an all out war in Hell. Demons will be fighting each other, and you know the angels will interfere, which means they'll drag the shinigami with them. Against the shinigami's will," he added darkly. "You have started a war against all of the superior beings. Congratulation's, my dear brother."

"There has to be a way to dull their energy down," Elijah murmured, letting his eyes rest sadly on Kylem, who looked beyond pissed, before meeting Sebastian's.

"He's right, Sebastian."

Sebastian felt a sense of familiarity wash over him from the sound of Ciel's voice, though it sounded... different. It held a bit of pride and status, exactly what it had slowly lost years ago. Which meant he was really back.

"Ciel," he acknowledged, surprised his voice wasn't shaking from anger anymore. He caught the younger demon's wrist as Ciel made his way past him, knowing fully Ciel was intent on getting to Kylem. "Not now," Sebastian murmured, pulling him back beside him.

"Sebastian's right this time, Loverboy," Elijah cut in cheerfully. "You and Kylem aren't in the best position to be around each other in your current states," he said.

Sebastian had to admit Elijah had a point. They were in position of two demons that hadn't fed for a very long time, Ciel's was doubled though as he hadn't fed in a long time to begin with so his body had the effects, and then his soul hadn't fed in a long time.

But that was probably nothing compared to how hungry Kylem would be.

"We should go, Ciel," Sebastian said softly, his grip on the bluenette's wrist tightening in warning. He wouldn't be able to deal with any of Ciel's arguing right now.

"I am really hungry..." Ciel murmured, trailing of as he considered his position.

"And _William_ will be here any minute to check out the new disturbance. I'd rather deal with him alone," Elijah added. Sebastian nodded in silent agreement, looking at Kylem again. He certainly looked dead, but not like he had the last time Sebastian had seen him...

_Don't even_, Sebastian thought darkly. He refused to remember what he had done that night, nor did he want to remember Kylem's appearance.

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked softly, pulling him out of his thoughts. Sebastian sighed softly, and let Ciel lead him out of the room, and eventually the house. "What was with that look you gave Kylem before I practically forced you out of there?" he asked when they were standing on the sidewalk in the overly exquisite development. Sebastian smirked, hearing the younger demons attempt at hiding his jealousy.

"Trust me, what I was thinking would make you shudder in horror, not jealousy," he snickered, pulling Ciel close to him.

"I'm not jealous," Ciel growled, his blue eye narrowing in anger.

"I'm actually surprised you can feel anything but hunger," Sebastian admitted. He didn't have time to regret his choice of words, as he had reminded the bluenette of his hunger, before Ciel mumbled something that was lost to his ears and then having to deal with the bluenette dig into his neck, greedily gulping the intoxicating poison in his veins.

To anyone who happened to see them, they would see one man harmlessly kissing another mans neck. But in reality that certainly wasn't the case. Ciel was being rough with him, his teeth tearing into the fragile skin that protected his veins, then the veins themselves being punctured. He allowed Ciel as much of his blood as possibly before he felt his body screaming at him to get the demon away.

"Ciel..." he said softy, though it sounded more as if he were being strangled. "Ciel, you need to stop," he tried again, using more power in his voice, and power physically as he tried to push Ciel away from him. It was dangerous to do though, it could damage something vital, and it was difficult as Ciel had his arms wrapped around his neck, and his hands tangled in his black hair. After a few seconds of controlled struggle, Sebastian managed to get Ciel away from him, but they were both breathing heavily. "How you got out of that clean is beyond me," he chuckled, finding not a single drop of blood anywhere on the bluenette.

"I'm still hungry~" he whined, draping himself dramatically against Sebastian.

"Then go feed yourself then meet me back at the house," Sebastian said softly, tangling his fingers in the silky blue strands and tilting Ciel's head up.

"I want you though," Ciel pouted, his eyebrows drawing close.

"Don't pull that. It's not just feeding from the source that satisfies you, the hunt plays a part in it too," Sebastian sighed. "Besides, the more you hunt the closer you get to not having to feed from tapping into the vein."

Before Ciel could protest Sebastian pressed his lips against Ciel's, prodding at the bluenette's bottom lip for entrance. Beyond that it was more of a cruel possession of Ciel's mouth instead of a kiss.

"You really... don't lead a convincing argument..." Ciel breathed after Sebastian had pulled away, grasping his shirt with shaking hands.

"You could say it's motivation..." Sebastian countered softly. A confused look crossed Ciel's face before he decided to ask.

"For what?"

"If you feed properly and come back to the house after two hours of feeding, then you'll receive more," he answered. Ciel smirked then nodded before pulling away.

"Two hours?" he asked.

"Two hours of feeding, I don't expect you back at the house until thirty minutes after that two hours," Sebastian answered. Ciel pursed his lips, thinking, before nodding and brushing past the older demon.

_Now I have to find out what Elijah knows_, Sebastian thought wearily. There was no way the look Elijah had unknowingly given when Ciel had walked into the room was just an 'accident'. Elijah had noticed something a Sebastian was determined to find out what.

~.~.~

"You know, I have never seen such beautiful skin before," Ciel sighed after taking a small sip from the drink the girl beside him had insisted on buying him. "So flawless..." _and caked in makeup._ he added with a smile, making a show of letting his eyes work their way down her figure.

"Thank you," the slut giggled. Ciel hated girls like her. Short skirts, low shirts... it sickened him. In his time there were sluts, but they were saints compared to the girls now.

_I'm thinking like an old man! _Ciel thought in horror.

"It's a shame it has to be covered by what little you're already wearing," Ciel said, not meaning for the inappropriate compliment to come out as a disguised insult. She frowned, her drunken mind trying to process it. It completely went over her head though like anything else would that was above her IQ. _Which is a lot..._

"Would you like to see more?" she asked softly, leaning in close and placing a hand on the side of his neck. The smell of her perfume completely overpowered her inevitably nasty soul.

He'd have to fix that.

*.*.*

"Amazing..." the whore breathed, her heavily made eyes glazed and wide. Ciel grimaced and threw the cheap hotel blanket over her. He had, thankfully, only gone as far as getting himself half naked before he had her distracted enough to feed.

_Nasty_, Ciel thought as he slipped his shirt on, running his tongue across his teeth. Filthy and destroyed. Who had been his first kill? The slut he had fed from after Lizzie had been killed? She had been no better than the whore barely clinging to consciousness and she had tasted better!

"Humans these days..." he murmured, grabbing his coat as he headed for the door. Ciel ignored the girls protests and disgusting promises. That made three and he was still hungry. An hour to kill. There had to be someone!

Ciel's eyes roamed the semi busy streets as he walked out of the hotel, murmuring that the girl in the room would be paying. Finally, he found a man maybe in his late twenties, with dusty blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a bored expression. Ciel set towards him with a strong intent, but quickly found that he wasn't the only one who wanted him. Surely not for the same reasons though. His eyes locked with the brighter blue ones and as if some mutual understanding, they both sped up, drawing closer to the poor man and each other. Ciel growled and set the other boy as his new target, changing his path to the blue eyed interference.

"Give me a break!" the boy cried as Ciel caught him, and unfortunately he gathered a few peoples attention. Quickly, Ciel grabbed the others arm and dragged him to a small alley, slamming him against the side of a building. "What-?"

They both froze, eyes wide.

_No_ way...

"Alois?" Ciel asked in disbelief, staring into the wide blue eyes. "You... I remember watching you die..."

"Wrong. You looked away, then saw me dead when you looked back," the crazed blonde corrected, a small smile appearing on his lips. "The man who killed me was kind enough to bring me back," he explained vaguely.

"B-but... you... you were so upset about Claude..." Ciel tried, desperately trying to come up with a logical explanation. Alois's expression darkened considerably at the mention of Claude, and his mood instantly went down.

The familiarity of the mood swing was outstanding.

"Claude is fine," he growled, eyes narrowing.

"I didn't kill him, Alois. That was everyone but me," Ciel shot back. Alois's mood was back on a high, confusing Ciel in the weirdest way.

"He's not dead, Ciel," Alois snickered, his gaze traveling back to the streets. "Demons don't die..." he added, clearly not focused on him. Ciel followed the blond's gaze to the man they had both wanted and frowned. He had a girl with him and had the same look Ciel had when he was about to feed. "We were both after the demon out there. Great taste, huh? Falling in love with demons who couldn't give a rat's ass about anyone, then chasing after one a hundred years later," he snickered. Ciel sighed and let go of the smaller demon, then stepped away.

"_You_ got the wrong demon, Alois," Ciel said softly, staring at the distant boy.

"Trust me, I didn't. You did," Alois countered. "Come on," he sighed, grabbing Ciel's hand and dragging him out into the streets. Ciel found himself sitting in front of Alois in a small coffee shop, wondering what the eccentric blond was up to now.

"What do you mean I chose the wrong one?" Ciel finally asked.

"I don't really know what's going on, same as you, but before I came out to feed, Claude mentioned something about a 'Kylem' and a 'war'. I figured Kylem would be a lot like you if he was worth Claude mentioning, and directly after that I figured out you and this Kylem combined would cause a war because of 'your' souls," Alois replied, air quoting the 'your'.

"What do you mean? Stop speaking so vaguely," Ciel growled, but he already had a pretty good idea of what Alois meant.

"Your soul is only absolutely edible because of Sebastian's. If you were to... say, separate, then the whole problem would be fixed," Alois said cheerfully, a smug smile lighting up his features.

"I don't believe you," Ciel countered, already standing up to leave.

"Yes you do, Ciel. You know I'm right, you just don't want to believe it," Alois pointed out. Ciel didn't reply, he just stormed out of the coffee shop and nearly attacked the nearest taxi.

He'd get home, relax for as long as possible, and just hope for the best. Ciel would take whatever was coming for him.

*.*.*

"I'm home..." Ciel called as he stepped into his home. "Sebastian?" he shouted after receiving no response.

"Living room!"

Ciel sighed in relief and jogged to the living room, doing his best not to run, and found Sebastian lying on the couch, his forearm over his eyes.

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked, kneeling down in front of the couch to get as close to eye level with the older demon as possible. Sebastian just grunted in response. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Pet," he sighed, finally turning to his side and looking at him. The intensity of his gaze made Ciel shudder. It was almost as if he were trying to memorize him before he-

_Don't! _Ciel warned himself. Alois was just getting to his head.

"Did you feed enough?" Sebastian asked softly, fingertips brushing across his lips. Something was definitely different, but maybe it was just Ciel's imagination.

"I fed off of sluts. It was horrible. Women either have too high of standards, or too low of standards. There's no go between anymore," Ciel replied. "Unlike you. You're absolutely tantalizing," he teased with a smirk. Ciel wanted nothing more than to forget about the past four months.

"I don't know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment," Sebastian chuckled, his hand on the back of Ciel's neck now which sent an involuntary shiver through him.

"Compliment," Ciel assured, then pushed himself up and sat back on his heels. "Remember that motivation-"

"Of course I do," Sebastian snickered, reaching out and grabbing his wrist, causing him to yelp as he was pulled forward. Ciel helped the older demon by standing up himself to straddle Sebastian's hips, wasting no time in pressing his lips to Sebastian's.

_Alois is wrong_, he thought, letting Sebastian's tongue slip into his mouth to explore. He wouldn't fight, he refused to. Sebastian would be in charge and he wouldn't resist.

"Sebastian~" he moaned as the older demon pulled away, taking his tongue with him. He noticed the difference.

"Ciel, what happened?" Sebastian asked softly, pulling Ciel down so that their foreheads touched.

"Nothing," Ciel replied, staring straight into the red eyes and praying they wouldn't see anything that had happened. Ciel smirked and placed a small kiss on Sebastian's jaw before the ebony haired demon's hand slipped to the nape of his neck, guiding him lower and giving him permission.

He wasted no time in ridding of the troublesome shirt on Sebastian, and his own, but got no further before Sebastian easily flipped their positions. Ciel groaned as Sebastian leaned down, his lips lightly running along the sensitive skin of his neck.

"Sebastian, more," Ciel growled as the older demon nipped at his pulse point, sending a small tingle of electricity through him. His cock twitched in response to the ministrations, making his pants suddenly outrageously uncomfortable in a matter of seconds.

"Mmm... why?" Sebastian asked, flicking a pert nipple. Ciel hissed from the pain and pleasure that had mixed, wishing Sebastian would go further.

"Because you love me?" Ciel guessed darkly, narrowing his eyes at Sebastian as if daring him to say otherwise.

"Is that the reason though?" Sebastian snickered, his breath hot against Ciel's chest.

"Stop teasing...!" he gasped as Sebastian's tongue ran across his pant line. As if in answer Sebastian tugged the already loose jeans off, but left the boxers. "Sebastian..." Ciel growled in warning, tangling his fingers in the black hair, tugging at the strands. Sebastian shivered subtly at the action and Ciel smirked, tugging at his hair again.

"Should I?" Sebastian asked, pushing himself up so that his lips hovered only an inch above Ciel's, but the rest of his body pressed against his.

I_ am going to kill him! _Ciel thought through the chaos of his mind. The pressure against his dick had only been slightly eased, but it was still there. He still had his underwear on, and Sebastian was still wearing pants.

"There's a problem..." Ciel sighed, crying out as Sebastian rolled his hips once against his own.

"And... what's that?"

"I'm not naked and you aren't either," Ciel growled, pushing Sebastian back until he was once again straddling Sebastian's hips. He smirked in satisfaction when he felt Sebastian's growing problem. _There is not any room to maneuver on this damned thing_, Ciel thought, growling as he slipped both Sebastian's pants and underwear off with difficulty. He looked up to see Sebastian leaning on his elbows, lazily staring down at him with lust filled eyes. After a nod and a reassuring hand in his hair, Ciel wrapped his hand around the base of Sebastian's length, licking the bead of pre-cum that had formed.

"We've fixed half of that problem," Sebastian pointed out, growling softly as Ciel took him into his mouth.

Ciel had learned long ago that it would be risky from here on out. Digging his fingernails into Sebastian's hips as warning, and holding them down, Ciel slowly worked his way back up the shaft. It was one thing when Ciel got carried away but a completely different thing when Sebastian did. It had always been a goal of his to fully take Sebastian's length, and he had come to terms with that being an impossible dream, but Sebastian would continuously forget this and then it became a problem.

Cautiously, Ciel ran his teeth lightly along the sensitive flesh, using his hand to cover what he couldn't get. He hummed in satisfaction when Sebastian -accidentally- let a moan escape his lips, his grip on Ciel's hair coming tighter and obviously on the verge of forcing him down. That was the stop sign.

"Sebastian..." he said softly, pulling away from the heated rod of flesh and looking up into the glazed red eyes. Sebastian just pulled him up, somehow managing to get his boxers off in the process, and crushed his lips against Ciel's. He bit down on Sebastian's bottom lip before he was pushed away, moaning from the loss.

"Do me a favor, Love?" Sebastian asked huskily, a finger pressing to his lips. Ciel understood and lapped at the digit until Sebastian decided it had been enough and kissed him again. Ciel allowed himself a moment to be thankful. He knew plenty of people that wouldn't distract their partners before prepping them. Sebastian did. His tongue would skillfully prod and explore while his finger would prod and explore a more pleasurable, yet painful, place.

"Ah...!" Ciel gasped, breaking away from the kiss as Sebastian's finger worked its way in, a sharp pain following, and the usual uncomfortable pressure.

"Relax..." Sebastian murmured, letting Ciel bury his face in his shoulder and slow his breathing. Slowly, Ciel did, moaning softly when the pain turned to pleasure. A second finger was added, this time instead of just pain, it was pain and pleasure, and mixed just perfectly so that it slowly pulled him closer to the edge. He cried out when the digits started moving, and moved his own hips to meet them.

"S-Sebastian... you... No~" Ciel started, protesting when the fingers were removed, but quickly replaced with something that would offer just as much pleasure, even more so, and much bigger than the two slender fingers. His breathing hitched when Sebastian his hips down slowly, the familiar sting that came with being penetrated following in pursuit.

"Ciel... when your ready..." Sebastian said softly, one hand cradling his head as he waited for Ciel to adjust. Unwillingly, and against Ciel's better judgement, tears sprung to his eyes. He couldn't lose Sebastian. No, he _wouldn't_.

"Don't... don't leave me. Ever," Ciel chocked out, hoping that it would be able to pass for the pressure in his lower half (which it might as well have been) and not tears.

"What?" Sebastian asked, obviously surprised by the sudden request. Ciel rolled his hips once, carefully, testing himself. It distracted Sebastian, making him hiss, so he did it again, clutching at the older demons shoulders as he lifted himself up. "Ciel?" he asked, alarmed now. "You're crying!"

"Shit..." Ciel chuckled, lowering himself again and moaning from the sharp pleasure that coursed through him. Sebastian's fingers found his chin and pushed it up so that he met his eyes, worry mixed with the lust and pleasure.

Honestly, it amazed him that Sebastian could actually take time to talk to him while he was buried deep within him.

"Ciel..."

"I-I'm fine... really," Ciel assured breathlessly, rolling his hips involuntarily.

His body wanted the pleasure and who was he to deny his body that pleasure? A horrible person, that's who.

"I won't leave you, Ciel..." Sebastian said softly, though Ciel thought that there was something that should have been added to that statement, but Sebastian had sharply thrust his hips up in a successful effort to distract him from it before he could try to think about it further.

"Sebastian!" he cried out as the older demon thrust into him again. He wrapped his arms tightly around Sebastian's neck, moving his hips to match with Sebastian's thrusts, his face as hot as his body. "M-more...!" he demanded, yelping when Sebastian had him on his back, getting one slender leg over his shoulder. The change in position managed to get Sebastian deeper, hitting the bundle of nerves with each relentless thrust, and making Ciel nearly scream as the pleasure overcame him. "Sebastian...!" Ciel gasped in warning, feeling his orgasm drawing ever closer. The older demon said nothing, his grip on Ciel's hips just tightening in acknowledgment.

With a strangled cry, Ciel came, short nails digging into Sebastian's forearms leaving behind angry red marks. He drew in deep lungfuls of air as he struggled to catch his breath, crying out again as Sebastian finished and collapsed on top of him. Both of them lay there, coming down from their sex high, and both moaning when Sebastian pulled out of Ciel.

After the brief confusion of the rearrangement of their bodies, they ended up squeezing together on the -thankfully comfortable- couch, the throw blanket they kept on it covering them both. Sebastian passed out within seconds, leaving Ciel wide awake and curled against him.

Alois may have had a point. And Sebastian's actions afterwards had seemed a little different from usual, which was odd considering there was nothing different was there? Kylem had come back, but was that any reason to act differently.

_What if he wants Kylem? What if that's the reason for his actions? _Ciel thought, panic bubbling up in his chest.

"Ciel...?" Sebastian mumbled, his eyes fluttering open in confusion. "Ciel, are you really worried about me leaving you?" he asked, alarmed once again after seeing the panic on Ciel's face.

"I just... I don't have a good feeling about any of this..." Ciel whispered. Even if it wasn't what he was worried about, there was still something bad going on.

"Everything will be fine, Ciel," Sebastian murmured assuringly, running his fingers through Ciel's hair slowly. The action brought on a sudden need for sleep, the result of their little escape hitting him like a tidal wave.

"I love you, Sebastian. A lot," he said softly, brushing some of the black hair out of Sebastian's face. The older demon smirked, then leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I love you too, Ciel," Sebastian murmured against Ciel's damp hair.

Unfortunately, the statement didn't reassure Ciel. It made him ecstatic to hear Sebastian say it, but his nerves were still wired. And even though he fell asleep quickly after that, even his dreams showed him no mercy.

* * *

A/N= I'm going to tell you the word count of this chapter (not including the A/N's). Here it is

**ROUGHLY 4,479**

I'm pretty sure this is my longest chapter... Love me? Even though it's taken me a long time to update? (NOT my fault (okay it might be) I just needed some time since I'm having a lot of personal problems right now, and I didn't want to present you with an awful chapter).

Did you enjoy the lemon? In general it's the third lemon, but only the second FULL lemon now isn't it? Please tell me you enjoyed it *close to panic attack* There might not be another one *cough*betweenCielandSebastianthati s*cough* for a while.

Reviews~

**Shattered-elysium-** What are you confused about, my pet?

**Christine Jay- **Don't think I'm weird when I say this, but out of curiosity *cough*boredom*cough* I check my reviewers pages and I believe you stated on your profile page you don't usually read yaoi? I feel honored that you love this story so much! Funny how I... kind of... presented a story containing a lemon after your review... huh? *nervous* that was completely unintentional! I will tell you this now, if you SOMETIMES read yaoi, it will eventually become a love. I know this. Everyone knows this. It grows on you and eventually you're reading THE yaoi manga...sss(?) and reading yaoi fanfiction. It's like a law or something *laughs*

**promocat- ***blushes* oh you! I don't LIVE to torture you!... Okay... maybe a little ^^ It makes my day better...

**Ringo Juisu- **Your review didn't make much sense... it really proved how hyper you were though that's for sure! I am very glad you love this, and I will make sure I keep uploading this! The only way I'd stop is if I got hit by an eighteen wheeler (because a normal truck just isn't enough)

**HoldOnAngel- **Shiz went down the day Elijah showed up! Why not do both?

**JezebelStrike- **Of course I had to stop it there *shrugs* Now I have to quote some of your review to make what I'm about to say make sense;

"Fuck you!"

When and where? I'm not free on Tuesdays and Thursdays though.

Now, I have a very very important question that I NEED an answer to *utterly serious*;

Should I have lemon(s) between Kylem and Elijah? I want your opinion so I don't make them fuck like bunnies in heat then find out half of you hate that.

Answer my question pets, and review~ (I really need your words of love too since I'm having really bad days lately and I love reading your reviews *begs*)

Snow Whites Poison Kiss

(I even begged)


	13. Chapter 14- Sebastian

_13- Sebastian_

"Sebastian!" Ciel screamed, his voice ringing out throughout the house. Sebastian winced, then sighed and pushed himself from the couch, heading to the guest room he had forced Ciel to start sleeping in.

He didn't trust the demon going anywhere near the stairs now.

"What is it now, Ciel?" he asked wearily, leaning against the doorway and staring at the bluenette. Ciel was tugging at his hair and glaring at himself in the mirror.

"Do I look fat?" he finally asked, turning to Sebastian.

"You look pregnant," Sebastian chuckled, smirking when Ciel glared at him. The younger demon wasn't the only one who had trouble saying those words in the same sentence, let alone wrapping his mind around it.

Ciel was roughly seven months in and couldn't go anywhere now, so Sebastian had been going places all the time for him. The midnight cravings, morning sickness, aching, mood swings- _all of it_, was slowly starting to kill him. But, he knew it was worse for Ciel.

"Hopefully there will be an explanation along with that later, too," Ciel sighed, smirking when Sebastian glared at him.

Just recently Sebastian had been told that Elijah, and possibly Kylem, would be 'dropping by'. Though, while 'dropping by' is a term for when your grandparents come over, this was a case where to (unwelcome for the most part) demons came by to give Ciel information that he probably already knows.

"Don't be rude, Sebby, he's gone through more than we have," Ciel started, giving him a pointed look.

"Will you be nice if I do?" Sebastian asked, rolling his eyes when Ciel gasped. _Here it comes_, he thought.

"It's not like I mean to!" Ciel exclaimed, eyes widening dramatically. "I just... I don't even know what happens! It just happens!"

"Okay, okay, I know, Love," Sebastian said softly, his tone soothing. He walked forward and wrapped his arms around Ciel. It was probably the seventh time in the past hour that this had happened.

"You know, I contemplated on whether I should bring Kylem or not," a familiar voice started from the doorway. Sebastian sighed and turned to face his brother. "I wonder how he'll react when he sees Ciel's... situation," he chuckled.

"I'm sure you've introduced him to enough these past few months," Sebastian pointed out dryly.

"Mmm... you could say that," Elijah agreed, smiling darkly. "You have no idea how vicious he can really be," he snickered. Suddenly, his expression became oddly serious (though only after a good shudder from both Sebastian and Ciel). "His English is also coming along really well, but I refuse to let him speak French, or speak French, so no talking to him in French, Sebastian," he added. "Even if he begs."

"You don't have to worry about that," Sebastian muttered under his breath. Hopefully he wouldn't be speaking to Kylem.

"The best way to learn a language is to listen to is constantly," Ciel snickered, his glance flicking to Sebastian.

"If only you had listened to that advice when I had given it to you," he sighed.

"Kylem isn't even allowed to speak if it's not in English," Elijah said, then turned on his heel. "So I'll warn you now if he does," he called. Sebastian followed, grimacing at what Elijah would do.

Guilt washed over Sebastian when he noticed Kylem, who was shifting nervously and blushing next to Elijah, who looked rather smug. The blond looked a lot healthier than the last time he had seen him, expected actually, but... not the same as when he had been _alive_.

"I have no idea why Ciel wanted you to be here so badly," Sebastian finally said, breaking the tense silence. Kylem glared at him as he sat down, his features cold.

"All he told me was that he wanted an explanation," Elijah shrugged, rolling his eyes when Sebastian gave him a warning look. Kylem spoked up -calmly- for the first time, surprising all of them, especially Ciel who didn't know what he was saying as it was in French. But Sebastian did, and it was directed towards him.

Ciel groaned in frustration and Sebastian did the best he could to ignore the threats being thrown at him, sighing softly when they were abruptly cut off. He looked up to see Elijah whispering in the blond's ear, pulling his head back by his hair so that he would look at him. Kylem glared defiantly, black eyes filled with rage.

"He deserves it," Kylem growled, the English heavily accented and spoken slowly even after a slight hesitation. Elijah sighed and gave him a look that screamed what he was thinking.

"You were the one who told me to forget," he pointed out softly. Both Sebastian and Ciel shifted uncomfortably, unsure of how to handle the scene in front of them.

"Um... can you guys have this conversation later?" Ciel asked, clearing his throat.

"Of course," Elijah replied, but it was clearly meant for Kylem. "You mentioned something about Alois?" he asked a few moments later. Sebastian noticed Kylem's expression change from mad to fond at the mention of the blond freak.

"What?" Sebastian asked, turning to the bluenette. He had seen Alois? "Isn't he dead? And when did you see him?"

"He's supposed to be..." Ciel muttered, ignoring the second question. ""But, yes. When I was feeding we sort of... bumped into eachother. He said some things that I know you would tell me, but not Sebastian," he agreed, staring levelly at Elijah. It was true. Anything that Alois said or told him, Sebastian would never explain to Ciel. Maybe it was a habit picked up from when Ciel was younger and Alois had said _things _to him, but he was too young to know at that time.

"Where?" Kylem asked, his tone eager. Sebastian bit back a laugh at Ciel's reaction.

"You _can_ talk to him, Ciel," Sebastian said softly, urging the younger demon to reply. He could only imagine how Ciel felt. Kylem had resided in him, spoked to him, and now he sat in front of them both, alive and healthy. Sebastian felt the need to avoid Kylem, but that was mostly just because he was slightly unnerved from the blond's reappearance.

"In town," Ciel finally replied slowly, obviously unsure of how Kylem would react. At first glance Kylem did look like some kind of walking time bomb, but he was the exact opposite.

"He's not a vicious dog," Elijah sighed, smirking after thinking about it. "Well..."

"_Elié, non!" _Kylem hissed, a blush rising to his cheeks.

"You're getting yourself into more trouble," Elijah said, arching an eyebrow as he looked at Kylem. "No more French. We live in America, not Europe."

Sebastian smirked, eyes flashing in amusement. It was nice to see someone challenge or defy Elijah. Especially Kylem, as Elijah wouldn't do much on the matter.

"In... in town," Kylem asked after groaning in frustration. "Alois is close?"

"I have no idea," Ciel answered honestly. Sebastian and Elijah were stuck observing the situation, curiosity getting the best of them both. It was weird, watching Ciel and Kylem communicate with each other. "You know each other? The freak didn't seem to know about you when he mentioned your name."

Kylem was quiet for a few moments, annoyance clear on his features as he tried to understand and piece together what Ciel had said. He finally turned to Elijah with a glare.

"Alois is Kylem's nephew," Elijah answered. Sebastian arched his eyebrows at Ciel's reaction. "As to why he would pretend not to know him, I don't know. Alois has always been... Well... you know," he added, trailing off as he couldn't even find a good enough word to describe him.

"Is it really that surprising, Ciel? I guess for you it would since you didn't know Alois was a demon when you first met him," Sebastian asked. "They even share some of the same features; they're build, hair, facial features," he said.

"But..." Ciel started, trying to work it out.

"Alois is the result of a demon and demon Contract gone wrong," Sebastian tried, hoping that would help.

_Way wrong..._

"That's an understatement," Elijah sighed. "Well, what did Alois say that bothered you so much that you had to call us here?" he asked. "Did he threaten to- Ow!" Kylem cut him off with a sharp kick to his ankle and a furious glare.

"He said that Sebastian would have to leave so it dulled down the amount of energy."

_I'll have to make sure Alois wishes he were dead_, Sebastian thought, keeping his face as blank as possible.

"Hopefully that won't be necessary," Sebastian told him softly. "There should be another way," he assured.

"'Hopefully' and 'should be' aren't very convincing," Ciel sighed. "Oh! If you left Kylem, Elijah, would the same result occur?" he asked. Sebastian distantly heard himself growl then move closer to the younger demon when Elijah's eyes darkened considerably in anger.

"Are you suggesting I leave Kylem?" Elijah asked softly, his tone reminding Sebastian of a hunter being teased relentlessly by its prey. Kylem's eyes widened in horror as he wondered what Elijah had asked.

"No!" Ciel exclaimed, stumbling over his next words as he tried to explain in his panic. Sebastian couldn't blame him. Elijah looked like he wanted to kill him in the most violent of ways.

"I think Ciel is truing to say that he just wanted to know if it worked both ways," Sebastian sighed, figuring Ciel was going to get nowhere.

"Yeah..." the bluenette agreed, sagging in relief. Sebastian glared at his brother until he finally sighed and leaned back, letting Kylem grab his hand and mess with his fingers. The blond looked beyond bored with the conversation. Kylem had always been like a cat; unable to focus on one thing for a long period of time.

"I would think so," Elijah started carefully. "You and Kylem have the same appeal, and if that's because of Sebastian and I then it would make since," he said.

"So, all four of us in this one room is like..." Ciel said, trailing off as he struggled for the right words.

"Is like setting a flare off to millions of starving demons," Sebastian finished for him.

"And pissing off millions of angels and shinigami," Elijah added.

"We could move around-"

"No," Kylem interrupted Ciel, surprising all of them. His eyes revealed boredom and almost disbelief. As if he couldn't believe Ciel couldn't realize this. "It will set off more of these 'flares'-" he paused, looking at Elijah to see if he had used the right word, then continued after getting an encouraging nod. "-off if we do. Open more gates," he finished.

"And it's only been three months?" Sebastian asked, referring to Kylem's English. Elijah nodded slowly, his mind busy focusing on the blond's point. "Elijah?" Sebastian started, clearing his throat to get his brothers attention. Green eyes bore into his for a moment before he nodded and stood up.

"Don't kill Ciel, Kylem," Elijah said, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Ciel's eyes widened in horror, but Kylem just rolled his. "What could be so important that you left Ciel with Kylem?" He asked once they had gotten out of the living room, his lips lifting to form a smirk. Sebastian just ignored the foolish question.

"I'm not leaving Ciel," Sebastian replied coldly. "But if it's really the only way, I'll leave him if you leave Kylem, but even then it won't be for long," he added.

"No," Elijah denied, his voice hard.

"Then I say no to your proposal, too," Sebastian shrugged. The other demon rubbed his eyes, obviously holding back an outburst.

"That's not fair. You've always had Ciel, and that was on a _stolen soul _that belonged to _me_. I just got Kylem back and I'm not letting go," he snarled. "And you know being around Ciel only puts him in more danger. He's after you, not Ciel."

Sebastian hated it when Elijah had a point.

"I can deal with him," Sebastian argued.

"Yeah. Not him and an army of demons," Elijah countered. "You need to walk away and lie low, Sebastian," he added softly. "And I'm not saying this because I want to keep Kylem, I _do_, but that's not the whole reason, I'm saying this because you're my brother even if we both want to deny it."

Sebastian stared at Elijah, too shocked to speak, then slowly followed the green eyed demon back into the living room. Never had Elijah said anything like that. It was too... personal for him. He watched in amusement when he saw Kylem sitting beside Ciel, staring at him curiously, yet listening carefully, as Ciel spoke to him slowly, using his hands slightly as he spoke.

"Kylem, we should be going now," Elijah said softly. As the blond stood with a nod, his shirt shifted. Sebastian averted his eyes and winced as the top of the scar on his chest appeared for just a second before Kylem cleared his throat and looked away as well, lifting the shirt up as a girl would do when wearing a low-cut shirt. V-necks should be something he avoided. For just a moment, Sebastian met Kylem's eyes, trying to figure out what he was feeling. As it had been before, it was impossible to guess what Kylem hid behind the dark eyes.

Though Elijah had always been able to see it. He had been good at that.

"Don't think I've let his scar go, Sebastian," Elijah warned him softly, his whole face darkening in anger when he caught on to the tense energy between him and Kylem.

"What scar?" Ciel asked, leaning out from behind the blond demon.

"Long story," Sebastian answered dryly, his tone clipped.

"Not really," Elijah argued cheerfully. "You're lover ripped Kylem open in his _first _attempt to get his soul, so now there's a huge scar straight down the middle of his chest," he explained, one finger trailing down Kylem's chest from the start, to the end of where the scar would be. "Just know Sebastian's mark lay on another man. Permanently," he said, voice low. Ciel's eyes narrowed at this and he glared at Sebastian when Elijah had dragged Kylem out of the room.

"Please don't tell me you're jealous over that," Sebastian muttered, his tone cold. He immediately regretted it, realizing he was just pushing his anger for himself onto Ciel. "I'm-"

"Imagine how Elijah feels," Ciel started softly, standing up from the couch and wincing in pain, a hand flying to his stomach. He seemed to push the pain away though. "You could tell he hates it. Every time he sees that scar on Kylem... can you even imagine what he feels?"

"It was a mistake, Ciel. I can't do anything about it now. Every thing with Kylem was a mistake," he sighed.

"Just try to imagine how he feels," Ciel said wearily, ignoring what he had said.

"Have you?" Sebastian asked, glaring back at Ciel just as Ciel was to him. He had spent at least a good two hundred years after that incident replaying what he had done to Kylem in the most horrific of ways.

"I don't need to!" Ciel shouted, pain filling his features. "You know the scar on your shoulder? The one _Ashe _gave you?" Sebastian grimaced inwardly at the mention of Ashe. If he knew... "Whenever I feel that scar or see it... it's awful, Sebastian."

Sebastian quickly strode forward, pulling Ciel to him as best as he could. The bluenette was well into his pregnancy, making it a little difficult to easily hug him. "I'm sorry, Ciel," he murmured into the silky strands. Ciel just gripped his shoulders tightly, short nails biting into his skin through the shirt.

_I have to tell him_, Sebastian decided. Angels could be impatient, but fallen angels... the wouldn't wait any longer than a few more years. There was no reason to keep anything from Ciel, and it certainly wouldn't help.

"Ciel, I need to tell you something."

* * *

A/N= I'm not even going to apologize for the ending because I'm not sorry, I'm just going to ask you a question; What do you want Ciel and Sebas-chan's baby to be; a girl, or a boy? The million dollar decision that I just can't figure out, so please just tell me what you think (He/she/it was a girl in the first try of this). Can I see some new reviewers, too for this one? Pwease? A simple; Boy, or; Girl, would be sufficient. I want to know what you want to see, and the one I see the most is the one I'll use ^^ And I want to see some of my readers that I don't know like the back of my hand :D

**Lucy Phantomhive- **I hope you know that your username is going to put me in a very dangerous situation with Sebastian *head in hands* Oh god not again~ ANYWAY, just know that the dialogue in the last chapter was seriously so fucking unimportant that it's just... fucking unimportant :d

**HoldOnAngel- **You are probably going to be the only person who likes Kylem...

**JezebelStrike- **How the hell are we gonna get James Cheal to fucking Ireland?! And I'll keep your little SebaxElixCiel thing in mind ;)

Hopefully you enjoyed this jumbled chapter that I'm not too content with (but can't think of a better way to do it), I will present a better one next time *promise :PD- I don't know what this face is, it was an accident and I liked it. Create a name for it!*

Snow Whites Poison Kiss


	14. Chapter 15- Alt POV

A/N= Mmm... warning? Nah... I'll just let you wonder what I mean about warning then figure it out for yourselves ;P Oh, and thank you to all who answered my question, both the reviewers that I recognize, and then the shocking number of new reviewers I saw!

Also, Alt. P.O.V (the title) means that I will be skipping between Ciel, Sebastian, Elijah, and *drumroll- dadadadadadada* Kylem *party whistle* Sorry, **Jez** :P

Read, my pets, or I will make sure I tie you to your bed tonight and leave you there for a week with only MOUNTAIN DEW. A bottle for every day to be exact ;D (I love you too much to be as cruel as to only give you four bottles instead of five)

And, um, I guess it's too late to mention this since it TELLS you how this chapter starts out and you don't have enough time to forget about it and panic for a few seconds; Underlined italics means a dream (That's your example)

* * *

_14~ Alt. P.O.V._

_Ciel sighed as he woke up, then frowned. It was too dark. So dark, that he couldn't even see the floor. The only thing he could see was the door to the hallway, and the bed. Confused, he sat up and reached out for Sebastian, not taking any notice of the fact he was no longer carrying a child.  
_

_"Sebastian?" he muttered sleepily, looking over and screaming after processing what he saw. Sebastian's skin was almost translucent, black veins standing out sharply all along his body. His usually red eyes were blank and lifeless, while Ciel felt tears fill his eyes and spill down his cheeks. "No, no, no, no, no," he murmured, leaning over Sebastian and shaking him. He couldn't be dead!_

It's a dream_, Ciel thought, a hand flying to his stomach as he finally realized it was flat. As he realized this, cries echoed through the house, causing him to bolt out of the bed and down the hallway. He'd had the baby, right? That's what the cries were, weren't they? Ciel cried out when he came to a newer room, where the crying was coming from, screaming when he saw Ashe. _It has to be a dream. Ashe hasn't come yet, Sebastian isn't dead, and I'm still pregnant. Ashe isn't supposed to come for a few more years. At least... that's what Sebastian had said_, he thought frantically._

_"They're both mine, Ciel," Ashe said softly, laughing when Ciel's eyes widened in horror and shook his head. "I'll take them. Now wake up, you've got a job to do, and a very long day ahead of you."_

_"N-no..." Ciel whispered, shaking his head as Ashe leaned down, picking up a crying baby, running his hands lightly over the small face in what would be considered a soothing motion, but the baby stopped breathing as he did. "No!"_

_"Wake up, Ciel. You're getting__ annoying."_

*.*.*

Ciel woke up, his throat sore from screaming (meaning he had been doing it for quite a while) as pain kept coursing through him, suffocation him. Sebastian stood over him, worry in his vivid red eyes as he pinned Ciel down while his body thrashed violently.

"Ciel," he sighed in relief. Ciel tried to stop screaming, and managed to end up panting, then reduce his thrashing to shuddering.

"What... tell m-me what... we were going to na- Fuck!"

"Ciel, stop, please," Sebastian said softly, wincing as Ciel's grip on his shoulder tightened. He shook his head, wanting to be reminded.

"The names," he finally got out, getting it through his teeth right before another wave of pain smothered him.

"Garlyn or Nathaniel if it's a boy, Anita or Demona if it's a girl," Sebastian replied softly, smiling just as softly as Ciel calmed down a bit, the pain lessening. Ciel gripped Sebastian's hand as it rested on his cheek, the cold from his hand spreading into his heated skin.

"The first one is finally over," a familiar voice said from beside Sebastian.

_Undertaker?_

"W-what?" Ciel asked, completely confused. First what?

"Contractions," Sebastian replied quickly, turning his attention to the former reaper as he spoke.

_Shit..._

"Oddly enough, it lasted a good two hours before he woke up," Undertaker started. "You'll have to leave once the next once the next one starts, Michaelis, now that he's awake. You're too attached, so it creates a problem. I don't want him restraining for you."

"No!" Ciel shouted, eyes widening in horror.

"Ciel, I am. I'm doing everything he says right now because I have no idea what will happen, and I have to trust him with you when it comes to this," Sebastian argued quietly.

"No. No, you can't leave," Ciel muttered, remembering the Sebastian from his dream. Ashe was out to get Sebastian, and even if this was all, supposedly being planned a few years from now... he was worried.

"I'll be right outside the whole time," the older demon promised him. Ciel opened his mouth to reply, but another unbearable jolt of pain hit him and all that came out was a strangled scream. Sebastian leaned forward and kissed his forehead, murmuring an 'I love you' against it, before standing up and reluctantly leaving the room.

~.~.~ (Sebastian)

Sebastian paced the door to their bedroom, ignoring Grell's nervous rambling. It wasn't hard. Every few seconds a scream would fly out of the bedroom and echo through the house, but Grell's voice eventually got to him by the fourteenth scream.

"If you don't shut up I swear I will rip your black little heart out of your chest and _feed _it to you," Sebastian snarled, whirling on Grell, who shut up immediately.

_Why is he even _here_? _Sebastian wondered. He could understand why Elijah and Kylem were there. He had reached a level, maybe even peaceful, ground with them, but not Grell.

As another scream echoed through the house, Sebastian groaned and leaned against the door, sliding down until he was sitting on the floor. It had been six hours since he had last seen Ciel, but fourteen hours since the first contraction. His hands shook as he ran them through his hair, then jumped when he felt Kylem sit beside him and rest his head on his shoulder.

Sebastian was fairly certain he had never been this worked up before. He shot up suddenly, probably scaring the Hell out of Kylem, as the door clicked open and Undertaker's head popped out. Followed by the strong smell of blood.

"I need someone, other than Sebastian, to help me," the silverette said softly.

"I will," Elijah spoke up softly, looking at Sebastian to see if it was okay. Sebastian just nodded his acceptance. There wasn't anyone else he could trust. Elijah was used to bloodbaths and weird things, Kylem was in a way but still hated having to deal with it, and Grell wouldn't be allowed to even set a finger on a stray hair that belonged to Ciel.

~.~.~ (Elijah)

"Are you sure he's even _alive_?" Elijah hissed, staring down at Ciel in horror. He had known it was bad when he had seen Undertaker covered with the bluenette's blood, but Ciel himself... "Where did it all come from?" he asked softly, wincing when a tremor shook Ciel and he screamed, though it was much softer than the previous one. More of a loud, ragged cry.

"He's been coughing it up for a while now..." Undertaker replied after Ciel had been reduced to small shivers, and then twists as another wave of pain hit him.

"What am I... supposed to do?" Elijah asked, helplessly gesturing to Ciel who was writhing now, clutching his stomach. He couldn't do much without it being awkward or even more painful for the younger demon.

"Pin his arms," the former reaper answered, pulling out what resembled a scalpel but much bigger. Elijah nodded again, feeling his face pale as he grabbed Ciel's arms and pinned them above his head (no easy task). "Don't let go of him. Even if it means breaking his wrists, and if that happens, you'll still be doing him a favor."

Elijah closed his eyes and tightened his grip, fighting the urge to cover his ears as Ciel screamed. One final scream that seemed to shake him to his very core. He knew that if he could never forget it, it would only haunt Sebastian.

~.~.~ (Kylem)

"Sebastian, stop!" Kylem grunted, tackling the older demon to the floor in an effort to keep him from the bedroom when Ciel had screamed. He hadn't even known the boy could make such a sound, and it would surely be imprinted on his memory. Especially the pain that had shown on Sebastian's face. He had felt terror when the sound reached his ears, but Sebastian...

Well, Sebastian was now beneath him, struggling while Grell helped pin his arms down.

"This is not as I imagined it... so unromantic..." Grell had murmured just before Ciel had screamed.

"Kylem-"

"You know what Elijah said," he interrupted Sebastian. "It's better not to see him for now. It'll just make everything harder than it already will be, and is,"

God he hated English.

"I refuse to let my last memory of Ciel be him screaming in pain, oblivious to everything _but_ that pain," Sebastian growled. Kylem had never seen him so... so scared.

"You will see him again, Sebastian," Kylem promised softly.

"Let go of me, Kylem," the demon growled, glaring at him fiercely. He just shook his head.

"Ciel will be fine-"

"Fuck! He bit me!" Elijah shouted in pain. It was shocking that it could be heard over Ciel, even when his voice was muffled through the door.

_That must have hurt..._

"Don't let go of him, Elijah! Everything could go wrong!" Undertaker screamed moments later.

Kylem winced at the pointed look Sebastian gave him, then smiled softly when the screaming stopped.

"See?" he said softly as Elijah walked out of the room, and quietly closed the door behind him. He looked horrified. When he started to speak, Elijah climbed off of Sebastian, and shooed Grell away.

"Ciel passed out, but he's alive..." Elijah muttered. "God, that was awful..." he sighed, chuckling softly when Elijah grabbed his arm, carefully inspecting it. It was covered with bite marks and blood, both his and Ciel's. "He... he had twins by the way... one boy and one girl..."

~.~.~ (Ciel)

Ciel groaned as he felt himself being pulled back into his body, which ached and throbbed. Opening his eyes and looking down at his stomach, and saw that it was bandaged yet flat. _It... happened?_ It... He didn't remember! The only remains of what had happened was the pain, but from what he _did _remember, it was nowhere near as excruciating.

"Congratulations, Ciel. You're the father of twins," Undertaker said wearily. Ciel's eyes widened as he stepped forward, motioning for him to sit up. He did so, though with some difficulty, and gratefully took the two small infants from the silverette. Amazement flowed through him as he saw to small bundles in Undertaker's arms. He hadn't known there would be two...

"Garlyn _and _Demona..." he decided, staring down at the unusually quiet babies. They both had thick, black hair, but the boy had one red eye and one blue, while the girl had to royal blue eyes, ringed with a dark red.

"Which ones which?" Undertaker laughed, his tone light as he smiled. Ciel just smiled softly, refusing to take his eyes off of _his_ children. No... _their _children. The otherwise identical twins he _and _Sebastian had somehow created by some freaky potion with unknown ingredients. Then it struck him; Sebastian wasn't there. He had promised to be there, so why wasn't he?

"Where's Sebastian?" he finally asked, looking away from the infants and up at Undertaker, who's smile dropped like a dead weight. "Where's Sebastian," he asked again, making it sound like a demand though.

"I'm sorry, Ciel..." the former death god said softly.

_I will _kill _him_.

* * *

A/N= Ah... Wow... just... WOW. I got so many reviews for the last chapter, so many new names *wiggles* (I wiggle when I'm happy). I was surprised that I got so many responses for the last one! And now I must give the credit deserved;

Almost everyone said boy, but **Tenpouin Yuuki**, gave me the twin idea. In the first draft of this one, they were both going to be boys, but then I received a review from **WwLOLwW**, who said a girl because there aren't any in this story. So, I put two and two (or... one and one? Psh, I've never been good at math) together, and they came out as a boy and a girl ^^ I hope this satisfies you guys since it satisfied me, and I feel like it's a win-win situation.

Also, everyone gets a cupcake because I reached OVER 100 reviews (okay just barely but that's still OVER, now isn't it :P) *throws out cupcakes*

Responses~

**Lucy Phantomhive-** Hmm... a sequel you say? Yoouuu... you could say that I have a 'sequel' planned, but it probably won't be focusing on Ciel and Sebastian nearly as much. I plan to have a little **********/****** (too early to give names and things away *teases*... even though... someone has already been... NEVER MIND) action going on :P And I do consider myself grateful you didn't shrug my story off *semi serious face (I'm hardly ever fully serious)* I consider myself grateful for every view I get ^^

What description did I give you? Do explain please *kitty eyes*?

**shattered-elysium-** Get used to the cliffhangers, my pet. There will be more!

**WwLOLwW****-** Trust me, I didn't take any offense. And trust me again *chuckles*, there will be another girl (that'll make TWO. HOLY FUCK THE WORLD IS GOING TO EXPLODE, SNOW WHITES POISON KISS IS WRITING** FEMALES** INTO HER STORY!)

**GreenDayLove4-** I'm really happy I helped you with your sons middle name (also a little surprised!), and I'm glad you love my stories, too ^^

**Ringo Juisu-** I have put an angry, abandoned Ciel again :D (I shouldn't be happy about that should I?... I'm a sick person) And, forgive me if I missed something or forgot you mentioned something, but did you read the original sequel? I can't remember if you're the one who mentioned accidentally finding this again or not (I feel like that was someone else, but *shrugs* that was before my ADD medication)

**HoldOnAngel****- **I was actually going to have the original babies named; Garlyn and Nathaniel (it's still written that way in my notebook)... until... I changed the gender of Nathaniel...

**JezebelStrike-** I wonder if he'll panic... I mean, being forced into a limo with someone who just bailed another person out of jail, then into a jet to be flown to Ireland for a threesome... Nah he wouldn't panic *laughs* I hope you aren't too confused right now. The beginning of the next chapter will clean somethings up ^^

Ah, now, I do believe there was a sequel mentioned in one of those replies? While it is way too early to be even considering that (I've got a while to go with this after all), there is a baby story line stuck in my head that I DO intend to post. As I said, it won't really be focused on Ciel and Sebastian, but more on Garlyn and Demona (mostly Garlyn because I write yaoi) as teenagers, and then I guess our dear Sebas-chan and Ciel working with them. If you are really interested in hearing more on it and what it's little baby story idea will be, then leave it in a review and let me now so I can mention it in the next chapter.

Would it be whorish of me (I am a greedy story whore, so why not consider myself a review whore?) to ask for **110 **(or more) reviews? Can we get it up to that so I *loud voice*** update faster** *hint hint* (I seem to be spitting these chapters out again, so why not update more than once a week? Especially with break coming up). That's actually why this has been updated WAY before Sunday! (I got it done pretty fast)

Snow Whites Poison Kiss


	15. Chapter 16- Ciel

_15- Ciel_

"Let me help, Ciel," Undertaker said for possibly the millionth time as Ciel tried to quiet his crying daughter.

"For the last time, no. I don't want them raised around anything... weird," Ciel sighed, patting the infant's back in a futile attempt to calm her. _She'll wake Garlyn up if it continues like this_, he thought wearily, walking out of the bedroom and into the hallway.

Honestly, Ciel was dying for help. The twins were two months old now, and he hadn't seen Sebastian once since before he had 'conceived' (Ciel couldn't bring himself to count a poor attempt at a C-section as conceiving children) Garlyn and Demona. Not that he could go anywhere really. Undertaker had willingly stuck around, insisting on helping him as he had taken a liking to Ciel's kids. But Ciel wanted Sebastian. Even if he did tell himself he hated the demon.

Over a century's worth of care and love couldn't be erased in just a mere two months. Two months was so boring yet short to Ciel as it was like sitting around watching the cars go by.

"Ciel, you can't take care of them on your own. They're both babies, not even taking in the fact that they're both _demons_, which is bad enough!" Undertaker protested, wincing when a cry left the bedroom. "I don't think you can control them both," the former reaper pointed out softly.

"Fine..." Ciel sighed. "Just until I find someone else," he warned when Undertaker smiled brightly and clapped his hands. He ran into the room, returning with Garlyn cradled in his arms while he murmured soothingly to him. "How do you do that?" Ciel asked in amazement when Garlyn stopped crying, and then sighed when Demona started to squirm in his arms.

"I've been alive for a long time, Ciel. Lots of experience," Undertaker chuckled, handing Garlyn to Ciel and taking Demona.

"They both look so much like Sebastian," Ciel muttered, gazing down at the baby he held, feeling his heart swell with both pain and love. He wanted Sebastian to be there, to see what they had created, but Sebastian obviously hadn't wanted it. He had to have changed his mind at the last minute and decided to run.

"They also look a lot like you," Undertaker said softly. "Same nose and face shape," he pointed out. They were both quiet, either enjoying the rare silence as Demona stopped wailing, or having nothing to say. "You know," the silverette finally started, his voice quiet. "Sebastian had a pretty good reason for leaving. You know he was worried about the whole Ashe coming back thing. It's to-"

"He didn't have to leave me," Ciel said softly. He refused to cry. He had spent the first few weeks of Sebastian's disappearance confused, then the more recent ones crying. He was now past both of those phases and only had a bitter emotion for the ebony haired demon. "He didn't have to leave _us_," he corrected himself, softly trailing a finger down Garlyn's chubby baby cheek, smiling lightly at how smooth it was.

"He'll be back, Ciel. He wouldn't have left you, especially you with Garlyn and Demona, without a good reason," Undertaker argued.

Undertaker had told him this five years ago, and Sebastian had yet to reappear.

*.*.* _**(**__**5 years later, keep this in mind)**_**  
**

Ciel woke up slowly, small keening noises echoing through the -still unfamiliar- house. Frowning, he tried spitting out long, silky hair as he got up.

"Ciel~ Stop~" Undertaker groaned, swatting at him as Ciel tried harder to get the hair out of his mouth.

"It's not my fault you let your hair grow this long!" Ciel hissed, finally getting the last strands out.

"It isn't nearly as long as it was in- ... Is that Garlyn?" Undertaker started, cutting off and sitting up next to Ciel, his brows furrowed together as he concentrated.

"How can you do that? I'm their dad and I can just barely tell their cries apart!" Ciel exclaimed, frowning when Undertaker put a finger to his lips. The door clicked open and Demona's head slipped through the crack, her eyes wide as she tried to look in, and shake black hair out of her face. Ciel smirked, watching as she hissed a warning at Garlyn, who was trying to look in as well, though he was wiping his eyes as if he had been crying.

Undertaker seemed to know them better than Ciel did, and it always made him mad.

"Come on," Undertaker sighed, chuckling when both of the kids ran in. Garlyn hopped up onto the bed, climbing over Undertaker and making him grunt as his knee dug into his stomach, and Ciel yelped when Demona crawled over him, her knee and elbow hitting him. Ten minutes later Ciel found himself with Garlyn half on his chest, Undertakers leg on his stomach, and Demon curled up between himself and the former reaper. He wondered for a moment how exactly they had fallen asleep so fast, and at such an odd angle.

A familiar pang hit Ciel, making him frown. He thought he had gotten over that pang, but laying there trying to get comfortable as his kids, and Undertaker, practically used him as the bed, he felt it course through him.

_It should be Sebastian_, he thought sadly, running his fingers through Garlyn's hair, then frowned. He didn't like giving Sebastian the benefit of his thoughts, even if he had no way of knowing it. Sebastian left him, that alone should have been enough, but he left him with their kids... And Garlyn and Demona, for all he knew though Ciel seriously doubted this, could be considering _Undertaker _their second father figure.

Especially Garlyn. Ciel knew Garlyn looked up to him, Garlyn made sure that was obvious, but he also held Undertaker up there right there with him. Then there was Demona who proved she was related to Sebastian.

_Defiant little beast_, Ciel thought in amusement, looking over at Demona who scrunched her nose up in disgust as she slept before relaxing. He frowned when Garlyn rolled over, a small groan leaving his lips. Ciel tried to sit up, grunting at the weight of Undertaker's leg and Garlyn.

"Garlyn..." he started softly so he wouldn't wake the other two. Garlyn flinched and rolled over with a sigh. Ciel sighed himself and leaned back, trying to get comfortable. He wasn't used to being so... cramped. Undertaker was clingy and whiny when he slept, yet Ciel had given up on forcing him to sleep by himself because he'd always end up in the bed anyway. He wasn't used to the noise or the extra -unwelcome, as Sebastian hadn't been much of a burden in that area- weight.

So, there was Undertaker, and then two five year old kids who both slept like the dead, yet could be violent when you moved them around. Or moved in general. Ciel had always been used to having a respectable space...

"Ciel..." Undertaker mumbled, suddenly poking him harshly in his side. Ciel cried out softly and jumped, making Garlyn growl and roll off of his chest. "A penny for your thoughts?" he asked, trying to move forward but yelping when Demona growled and tightened her grip on his leg.

Yes, his leg.

"Sebastian..." Ciel sighed, looking at where he assumed Undertaker would be. It was probably three o'clock in the morning, and the room was still much too dark to see much of anything.

"That's the first time I've heard you speak his name in five years," Undertaker said softly. Ciel looked down at Garlyn again, who had settled with his back to Undertaker, his legs almost hitting Demona's head from where she lay clung to Undertaker's.

He hoped Garlyn wouldn't accidentally kick her...

"It's been five years... I shouldn't still be pining over him," Ciel said, absentmindedly brushing black hair from his child's face.

"It's been five years away from him, but you were with him for a century. Do you want me to actually give you the real amount of years you've stayed with him?" Undertaker countered sternly. Ciel knew that Undertaker had grown to dislike Sebastian over the years. He had had hope for Sebastian the first year, but after Ciel couldn't stick with one person to stay with him and help him with the twins, he had stepped in. Ciel was pretty sure Undertaker had grown to hate Sebastian once he had grown closer to the kids.

"I guess five years isn't enough..." Ciel breathed. "I'll kill him if he comes back," he stated, his gaze becoming hard. Undertaker just sighed and poked him again before taking the dangerous step of prying Demona off of him. He succeeded after being bitten, then frowned when she became settled against him. "Even worse?" Ciel laughed softly, rolling his eyes.

"I was hoping she would cling to Garlyn..." Undertaker pouted.

"She hasn't done that for what? Three years? The most she does now is just hold his hand," Ciel snorted. "And that's sometimes."

"Now they just argue and fight all the time," Undertaker agreed. Ciel just laughed before finally settling down, wishing he would be having that conversation with Sebastian. Wishing Sebastian was there, laying with him and their kids.

Even his thoughts seemed to be intent on betraying him.

* * *

A/N= Anyone else enjoying the suffering Ciel? I know I am~ (then again I've been falling deeper into the throws of sadism)

Quick note before I start the responses: I have another poll up on my profile page, and I would love if you would go take part in it ^^ It's basically the same question as my first, but I won't plan on putting an effort on making it the next one. I'm just curious to know which story plan is the favorite out of the majority who vote. The stories I used are on my profile page as well, their summaries up with everything else (rating, genres)

Responses~

**KazeChi- **Thank you for the cliffhanger placement compliment thing! I also use stories to procrastinate, but I don't get very much homework (oddly... Last year I was told I would be getting a truck load of homework *looks around* I'm lucky if I get it...)

**Lia*don't feel like guessing how to spell the rest of your username as I usually call you this, yet seem intent on wasting the time I could be typing your username out with this*- **From what I know of, you were the only one who caught on to the foreshadowing on twins... *gives cookie as well as scalpel* (To do what you please with Stein. If you don't end up getting the tables turned on you by him ^^) And I promise that there shouldn't be anymore things that bother you in this ^^ Unless you're uncomfortable with the kids in general... then that is a pretty big problem... (i'll get your other reviews out of the way)

And don't make fun of the French! It was all my brothers idea since he said it would be more 'realistic' and I care about my brothers opinion so I overlooked his bad grade in French (mine being the better one :d But I'm only in French 1), and turned to him as well as Google... Never again...

You know, when you did that whole mistress thing I was all panicky because I didn't want to revert back to the whole other thing, but rereading it has helped with the xover ^^ It was hard to write this chapter because of it *mock pouts*

Sometimes it's necessary for a seme to keep secrets from their uke *shrugs* But I agree, one like Ciel is not to be lied to. He might go all seke o.O

**Christine Jay- **I've learned that I can't be wrong about yaoi. As I've used/said before, if there were a class on yaoi I would either replace the teacher, or be the teacher.

**WwLOLwW- **No kids for Elijah and Kylem *apologetic glance*. And the one female I was planning on adding in here (was going to be a little 'wife' for Ciel to help with his kids, but I decided Undertaker could cause more drama ^^) so she was kicked out, and now it'll be Demona, and maybe someone else. I can't give much a way ;D

**Lucy Phantomhive- **I still have no idea what your talking about. If you mean the Sebastian thing; he was very upset with me -.-' *sighs* Also, know that I will be the first to review **HoldOnAngel's **next chapter of Doll's For Soulmates =.= I WAS going to be the first, but unfortunately school got in the way. It was a mistake that won't happen again. Even if I am to reduced to one word.

**Ringo Juisu- **I'll take that as a compliment ^^ At least I know I'm not the only one who will be enjoying Ciel's suffering.

**fluffy69- **My perverted mind likes your nickname, and my normal one likes your review

**JezebelStrike- **If I remember correctly, you seemed to like it when Ciel refused to let Sebastian back in to his life in the first sequel because it caused Sebastian pain? Your happiness will be back soon. I don't understand why you read this exactly since you seem to hate the three of the four main characters. Well, a love-hate thing with Elijah. Ciel is the only one completely in the clear...

My review request number thing this time (since I was given way more than what I had originally chosen, I had to do more math *sighs*) **130(+) **

Remember, the sooner the number the faster the update ;D I've had a request for another story of mine and they have one more day to meet it. If they don't meet it, they have to wait a while :P (middle or end of December, MAYBE the beginning of 2013. It all depends how sadistic I feel tomorrow ^^)

Snow Whites Poison Kiss


	16. Chapter 17- Ciel

_16~ _

"Garlyn!" Demona's shrill scream came from the back seat of the car, making Ciel wince.

"Don't yell, Demona," he said shortly, fighting the urge to pull over. He needed to learn patience. Undertaker had said so himself. Learn to control them without directly doing so.

"He took Betty!" she shouted. Ciel looked into the overhead mirror for a second, watching as she leaned to the side towards Garlyn, the only thing stopping her being her car seat.

_Oh god..._

"Garlyn, give it back. Now," he said shortly.

Betty was a doll that Ciel had somehow managed to keep from when he was younger. Apparently he had kept a few toys from his childhood that had happened so long ago. How they survived was a miracle.

"She takes my stuff all the time!" Garlyn protested, clutching the limp doll in his hands.

"And do I let that go unnoticed?" Ciel asked pointedly. "Be good or we're going home. You should be happy that I'm taking you to the park, yet you decide to act up," he added. Garlyn sighed and gave the doll back, turning to the window and pouting. "Thank you," Ciel sighed in relief, the idea of rest hitting him when he pulled up to the sign that lead to the local park.

Undertaker had convinced him to move out of the home he had lived in with Sebastian, saying he would never be able to move on if he stayed there. Ciel readily agreed, but was extremely reluctant when Undertaker had told him that he had bought a house in a different state. That state being California, in a house much smaller than Ciel had been used to. Undertaker liked practicality. Two bathrooms, three bedrooms, a large kitchen, a 'play room' for the twins, and then a living room.

And Ciel liked the neighborhood. He'd walk around most of the time, and then there was a large, decent park in the development that he would sometimes take Garlyn and Demona to.

"Be careful!" he called sharply when the two kids bolted out of the car and into the mostly empty park. There were some tourists sitting around, and a few elderly couples taking pictures, and then the usual moms who sat on the benches to watch their kids.

It was odd when Ciel found himself to be one of the only dads, but then again he found the mothering side of him came natural. He sighed in annoyance at that thought. Why? Why did it have to be him? Ciel pursed his lips as he took a seat on one of the empty benches, hoping today would be a day where one of the single moms wouldn't come over and hit on him, complimenting his kids, asking him to join them at coffee, et cetera.

If that happened today, he promised himself he'd bring Undertaker next time just so the women would leave him alone.

Ciel watched absentmindedly as Garlyn and Demona actually got along, chasing each other around the structure and squealing when one popped out after hiding behind something. He smiled, laughing softly as the played. They were so... innocent. He hadn't seen such innocence in _years_. And they wouldn't stay like that forever. They'd be tainted by sixteen, probably younger. Ciel knew he couldn't hide everything from them. Sure, they knew Undertaker was a former reaper, they knew Ciel was a demon, they knew _they _were demons. They had even met Grell already, so it wasn't much.

Then again, knowing that didn't do much, and everything seemed pure when you were young.

A sharp squeal of excitement called Ciel back to his children.

"It's Uncle Grell!" Demona cried, bolting out of one of the structures. Ciel was up in a heartbeat, flying past Garlyn who was obviously upset, and intercepting Demona's lunge for the reaper.

"Demona, if you seem to like me then make me happy and call me _Aunty _Grell," the red head corrected, smiling a too familiar smile. Ciel cradled Demona, who was struggling in his arms for Grell, glaring at the other 'man'.

"Can you really just f-go away," Ciel growled, quickly catching himself before he let any profane words slip from his mouth. Grell smirked and arched a perfectly plucked eyebrow, resting a hand on his hip.

"I'm entitled to them too~" Grell whined. "I was there when-"

"Grell."

"Oops. Sorry," Grell giggled, pressing a manicured finger to his red lips. How and why Demona liked him was beyond Ciel. Garlyn seemed to hate him though, which at least satisfied him. As long as it wasn't both.

"Why are you here, Grell?" Ciel sighed, finally letting Demona go, but frowning when she ran to Grell, quickly attaching to his leg.

"To see my beautiful little lambs of course," Grell laughed, grunting with the effort to get Demona off of his leg.

"Don't let him call me that~" Garlyn groaned from beside Ciel, clutching his hand.

"I want my own kids~" Grell cooed, finally pulling Demona up into his arms and placing her on his hip. "But Uncle Will refuses to let me find that... medicine _he _made all those years ago," he sighed, flicking Demona's nose.

Ciel winced at the subtle mention of Elijah. Not only had Sebastian disappeared, but Elijah and Kylem had too.

"Grell, I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't talk about that while holding my daughter," Ciel said through clenched teeth.

"Uncle Grell is weird..." Garlyn muttered, glaring at him.

"_Aunty _Grell," Grell corrected with a small pout.

"Creep..." Garlyn growled, bearing his teeth at him. Ciel laughed and pulled his bristling kid up, smiling at him.

"This is why you're my favorite," he joked lightly, sticking his tongue out at Demona who gasped, staring at him in horror.

"_I'm _your favorite, daddy!" Demona squealed, patting Grell's shoulder to let her down.

"It works every time," he chuckled, arching his eyebrows at the pouting red head as he pulled Demona up, managing to get both of the twins into his arms. Grell seemed to have focused on something else before turning back to him, smiling brightly.

"I'll see you two later!" he exclaimed, stepping forward and planting a kiss on both of their cheeks. Garlyn growled, wiping at his cheek to get the red stain off, while Demona groaned in annoyance.

"He's so weird," Garlyn said as Ciel let them slide from his arms to the ground. Demona rolled her eyes and ran off, grabbing Garlyn's hand and taking him with her.

Garlyn would go places. He'd get far in this life.

Returning to his previous spot on the bench, he lost himself in his thoughts again. And recently, when Ciel got lost in his thoughts, he really _got lost _in his thoughts. A war could be going on and he'd probably think his way through it. So it wasn't a surprise to him when someone sat down beside him and he didn't realize it until that someones throat was cleared.

"It's unlike you to get so lost in your thoughts, Ciel," an achingly familiar voice observed. Ciel froze, hardly daring to even glance beside him.

_Sebastian? _

"You've been gone quite a while. It shouldn't be a surprise that I've changed a little," Ciel countered, unable to believe how steady his voice had come out. When he looked beside him he almost cried. It was Sebastian. Although he was much slimmer than before, and his black hair had grown out slightly past his shoulders, it was still him.

_His eyes are darker... _Ciel noted. The red wasn't as vivid.

"Five years isn't a long time for us," Sebastian snickered, his lips curving into a smirk. He didn't look at him, instead his gaze rested on Demona and Garlyn. There wasn't a trace of emotion, or he contained none, maybe even hiding it. His thoughts of Sebastian not containing emotion was gone when pain flashed in them as Garlyn looked over a waved, a small smile on his face as he saw what he thought was one of 'daddy's friends'. Anyone Ciel talked to in public was a friend of his to Garlyn.

"Five years is a long time when you have two kids to take care of. Oh, I'm sorry, you wouldn't know that would you?" Ciel snapped, narrowing his eyes. He fought the urge to regret it when even more pain was added to Sebastian's expression. "I wanted to kill you when you first left, you know that right?" he asked. Sebastian smiled sadly and nodded. "I lost that urge a while ago, but I do want to beat the shit out of you," he continued softly.

"Ciel-"

"I don't want to here one 'sorry' out of your mouth under any context," Ciel said, wondering how he wasn't crying or attacking Sebastian.

"You know I'll end up saying it anyway, Ciel," Sebastian chuckled, his eyes still resting on Garlyn and Demona.

"And you know I don't want to hear it," Ciel agreed.

"What are their names?" Sebastian finally asked, his eyes finally turning to meet Ciel's. That's when Ciel looked away. _Dead _eyes. Nowhere near as vivid and deep as the former red eyes.

"Garlyn and Demona," Ciel replied softly. Sebastian smiled softly, tilting his head to the side as he regarded Ciel. "They're fine. Healthy and happy," he added when Sebastian opened his mouth to no doubt ask how they were. "Why did you leave?" Ciel finally asked. That was the one question he had asked himself at least once everyday since Sebastian had left.

_Was there even a reason?_

"Because that risk of Ashe finding us was there. He could have easily harmed you, harmed them, because of his need to avenge Angela," Sebastian replied. "But... I realized you were probably in even greater danger without me."

"Too late, huh?" Ciel snorted, eyes widening when Garlyn decided to run over. He really didn't want Garlyn or Demona to meet Sebastian.

"Ciel, please don't say that," Sebastian said, his eyes filling with regret and pain.

Ciel ignored it, just grunting when Garlyn jumped up into his lap, staring at Sebastian.

"Who's that?" he asked, pointing at him. Sebastian just smiled in amusement, though it had to have been forced.

"That is Sebastian," Ciel replied cheerfully. "Now apologize. You should have asked him directly, no talk about him as if he wasn't there."

He was setting Sebastian up. He knew it and he liked it.

"Sorry," Garlyn apologized, leaning his head against Ciel's shoulder and observing Sebastian curiously.

"Don't be," Sebastian laughed softly.

"Go back and play with Demona," Ciel urged softly, trying to pry Garlyn off of him. Garlyn hopped off, but went over to Sebastian, leaning against his knee and eagerly looking up at him.

"Are you a friend of daddy's?" he asked. Sebastian looked over at Ciel, his gaze on him for a split second.

"You could say that," the demon answered softly. Garlyn nodded, then waved and ran back to Demona, looking around in confusion as he tried to find her. Sebastian was about to say something when Garlyn ran back, dragging Demona behind him.

"This is Demona," he said, almost breathlessly. Sebastian smiled and leaned forward, resting his chin in his hands.

"Is it?" Sebastian asked, giving her a smile. Demona looked at Ciel once, only smiling back when he nodded.

"Yeah," Demona said brightly, her smile energetic and curious.

_They look so much like him... they must realize that even if they are young..._

"I think we should be going now," Ciel said, standing up and taking both of their hands. "Goodbye, Sebastian," he said, hoping his voice gave the point he meant it would be the last time he would see him again, and not the_ need_ to see him again. He really hoped it hadn't sounded like that, but it probably had underneath the original message. And Sebastian would see past him. He knew Ciel probably better than Ciel knew himself.

"Goodbye, Ciel."

* * *

A/N= Haha, YES, yes I am that cruel!

Responses~

** Bloody. Black. Cat. Sama- **Thank you! And you'll find out... eventually :D

**Sebastian Hawejima- **Thank you for the correction. I'll be fixing it as soon as possible ^^ I had a feeling I was using the wrong word, but I was so tired :d

**WwLOLwW- **Haha I love how you put that! And yes, she probably would have come off as a hooker too. (Why I don't really put females in a story; They end up coming off as sluts because I'm surrounded by a ton of them -.-")

**Ringo Juisu- **I did subtle suffering. The next chapter will be when it kicks in ^^ And trust me, I have a while to go with this story. I love Undertaker! I couldn't bare to leave him out so much, he's even going to be a main character in the spin off/sequel thing! I want to include Alois more too...

**Kinghtmayr- **I like your creativeness with your username (if that's the correct way to use it)! And thanks for helping with the word count. And Elijah and Kylem 'saw him' run off basically. *waves hand* It'll be revealed eventually haha

**Lia*gives up on the rest of the name*- **... *sighs* Was Stein cooperative? If you really wanted him to be, you could have said, "You can have a whole UNINTERRUPTED month with Spirit if you let me do as I please." That would have helped your case. He can do whatever he pleases with Spirit, but uninterrupted? Not guaranteed without some help from you ;D

Ah, good. Then you shouldn't have anymore problems from here on out ^^ And I used your Grell idea! Did you like it? There will be more of course.

**JezebelStrike- **Oh, I know how much you love Undertaker. But he's mine. No argument about this one. I won't share him. I will literally share any one of my pets (I'll give you a list if you need it), but not Undertaker. He's the only pet that I get that's exclusively mine. And you know I'll make that idea a reality for you ^^ Now, since I updated as I promised you... *coughs* Boot Camp?

**HoldOnAngel- **I'm filled to the rim with sadistic tendencies ^^

Also, all credit goes to **Lialane Graest (I spelled it that time xP) **for the whole Grell part. She thought of the "Aunty" thing, and the fact that he corrects Garlyn and Demona with the "Uncle-Aunty" part. **JezebelStrike**, you will be getting your credit soon as well once I write it in *be excited* And also, if you have any ideas or little scenes you'd like to see, leave it in a review or PM me, I'll use it somewhere along the line to the best of my ability, and I give full credit ^^

You guys are all seriously wonderful for going over my review request, so here's my next number (By the way, (+) is just an "or up", extremely recommended ;D); **Hmmm... 145(+)?**

Ta ta~

Snow Whites Poison Kiss


	17. Chapter 18- Ciel

A/N = Ah~ Please don't hate me for this chapter, my pets~ (I won't elaborate on this... just let your mind explore the possibilities) (Oh, and 3000+ words. I hope you guys know what I do for you :P)

* * *

_17_~

Ciel supported himself against the tile wall as he showered, trying to process his feelings on what had just happened. After the meeting with Sebastian at the park, he had quickly gotten Garlyn and Demona into their car seats, almost causing quite a few accidents in his rush home. Apologizing to his kids and shooing them away, telling them to go bother Undertaker, he had quickly gotten in the shower.

But now he leaned against the wall, hot water streaming onto him. His body shook as he held back what could only be strangled cries. His chest hurt, and every breath he took seemed to make it tighter, reducing him to shallow, uneven gasps. When he raised his hand to wipe away any possible tears, he didn't know if he was wiping away water or the tears themselves. Possibly both, but he didn't think too much on that.

_Why?_ Ciel thought, sliding down so that he sat on the slippery tile of the tub, the water seeming to only get hotter as he lowered himself. His throat was tight as he struggled to keep everything back, and his nose was clogged even though there was enough steam in the bathroom to unclog it. _That bastard...!_

"Ciel...?"

He hardly heard his name being called, but the jiggle to the doorknob brought him back. He had forgotten to lock the door...

_Jesus, it's hot_, Ciel thought distantly. He looked down at his legs and chest, realizing they were so red from where the water had burned him. Even though it was hot, Ciel wrapped his arms around his stomach, leaning his head back and watching through the small slit in the curtain as a knock sounded on the door. _What a gentleman_, he thought, smiling lazily before he felt the unfamiliar tug at his mind, drawing him back to the unconscious state that he seemed to yearn for at that moment.

"Ciel."

Undertakers voice came louder, but Ciel was too far gone. The last thing that reached his ears was a hissed curse before the water was shut off and he was lifted up and out of the shower. Ciel frowned for a moment, feeling the rush as he was back in his own head, then yelped when the room temperature air hit his heated skin.

"Undertaker, it's cold!" he shouted, wriggling in the reapers firm grip. As the silverette moved, the air washed over him, making him whine in discomfort.

"It's your fault for taking such a hot shower," Undertaker sighed, quickly getting up the stairs and almost gliding into the bedroom. He tossed Ciel on the bed, jerking the covers back as Ciel hurried to cover himself from both Undertaker and the colder air.

"Hey!" he shouted, shivering as he tried to cover himself.

"It won't be good if you keep your body at its temperature now," Undertaker snapped. "You'll pass out again," he said. Then frowned and looked at him. "What did possess you to take such a hot shower? You never usually take them so hot since you pass out easily..."

He contemplated on not telling Undertaker. His heart rate had slowed and was now thumping painfully in his chest again, and his mind became a chaotic mess. But... He and Undertaker had grown rather close, and it wasn't like Undertaker would just roll his eyes at him... right?

"I saw Sebastian..." Ciel finally said, his voice quiet. "We... talked... you could say..."

"What?" Undertaker asked, his surprise clear. He walked over and sat beside Ciel, drawing him close and running his long fingers through his damp hair.

"Sebastian was at the park... Garlyn and Demona spoke to him... Do you think they'll recognize anything? Like, their resemblance to him?" Ciel asked, worry filling his tone. The twins were smart and had proved they could notice small things many times before. Even at a young age they had noticed things. Surely such a thing as their resemblance to Sebastian wouldn't have gone unnoticed.

"That's something only they can tell," Undertaker replied softly. "Did Sebastian tell you why he left?"

"He said something about Ashe..." Ciel replied, moving closer to Undertaker as another bout of shivers ran through him. "That's no reason to leave though," Ciel growled. The former reaper just sighed, obviously thinking about something has his body tensed.

"You know that when you were in labor, Sebastian and Elijah got in a fight?" Undertaker started slowly, choosing his words carefully. Ciel pulled back then, his eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

"What?"

"Elijah wanted Sebastian to leave. They went over this with you," Undertaker started. "But Sebastian refused to. He said if he really had to leave Elijah had to leave Kylem as well. At least until they were sure Ashe proved to be a fading threat."

"You mean..."

"You weren't the only one who was left," Undertaker nodded. "Kylem was just as confused and hurt as you. I"m fairly certain he moved back to France though. Claiming how he hated English and the way things were," he said, then smiled lightly and nudged Ciel with his shoulder. "I don't know how well things went for him there though," he chuckled. Ciel gave him a small smile, recognizing the silverette's efforts to make him feel better. "Though if Sebastian has found you, I'm sure that means Elijah decided to give up and find Kylem. Honestly, I'm surprised it took Elijah this long to break..."

"I still don't want Sebastian to come back," Ciel sighed, pushing himself from the bed and walking over to the dresser, pulling out a pair of sweatpants and sliding them on. The fabric was soft and fortunately warm, but Ciel had always hated going commando, and there was nothing to be done now.

Ciel sat back down beside Undertaker, crossing his legs and sighing. He really wanted Sebastian back, but he couldn't give the older demon that satisfaction. If he really did take him back, he'd make sure Sebastian suffered first beforehand.

"Ciel, Garlyn and Demona do need him..." Undertaker started quietly. "I mean, you can hardly feed yourself properly, and _I _end up forcing you to eat. And I'm a _reaper_. You hardly know anything about demons, and you've only been a full one for five and a half years..."

"Undertaker..."

"As much as I love them and would love to be apart of that, I can't fill in Sebastian's spot," the silverette continued. "If he's back, Ciel. You need to take him back. Especially if Ashe is around, he may not have a chance with Ashe and an 'army' behind him," Undertaker said. "Don't do something just because of pride. If something happens you'll never forgive yourself," he added softly, poking him in his chest.

"I never knew you could be so insightful, Undertaker," Ciel teased, sticking his tongue out when the silverette frowned.

"I've worked with dead bodies and the mourning families for hundreds of years, and now I'm a doctor, Ciel. I should be and it insults me that you would think differently," Undertaker sniffed, turning away from him.

"Aw, I'm sorry~" Ciel cooed, wrapping his arms around the former reapers shoulders. "Thank you, Undertaker..." he sighed into the silver hair, resisting the urge to sneeze as his breath ruffled the strands.

"For what?" Undertaker snickered, turning his head and looking down at Ciel.

"You stayed and helped..." Ciel started slowly, staring up at the reaper earnestly. "You actually fought me to help me. I'd kick you out when I thought I had found someone new to help, and when I kicked them out you'd already be taking care of Garlyn and Demona," he chuckled. "Then you talked me into moving!"

"Because I cared. I couldn't just leave you all on your own, sleeping next to some whore every night," Undertaker gasped dramatically. Ciel laughed, wondering how Undertaker had so easily distracted him. "You've really changed, '_Earl_'," he chuckled softly, tracing a finger down Ciel's cheek. Ciel's eyes widened, not because of the old name, but because of the feeling that suddenly overcame him.

Not love. Most definitely not love. Lust?

Before Ciel could even think he leaned forward the small distance it was to Undertaker's lips, pressing his own against the reapers.

Who immediately responded.

Undertaker had his chin in one hand and his body turned to him in little under three seconds, moving his lips lightly against Ciel's. For a moment Ciel froze, wondering what the hell he was doing, then wrapped his arms around Undertaker's neck, kissing him back. It was... different. The kiss wasn't aggressive or passionate. It was just... there. Light and slow, but enough to raise Ciel's skin and send shivers throughout him. When the silverette let them fall back, he felt his cock twitch in what could only be anticipation, and honestly he felt as if both his body and his mind were betraying him.

"Ciel... are you sure?" Undertaker breathed when he pulled away. His silver eyebrows were drawn together, his eyes dark and serious. Ciel thought for a few moments, his breathing slow and heavy. Briefly, Sebastian popped into his head but he shoved the image out of his head.

Five and a half _years _without sex. He didn't see Undertaker than just a friend, and he knew Undertaker didn't either.

"Yeah. I'm sure," Ciel confirmed, pulling Undertaker in for another kiss.

Kissing Undertaker was worlds different from kissing Sebastian. With Sebastian it was as normal and natural as breathing air. It came naturally. They... fit. With Undertaker, he had to think. He had to notice the subtle changes. Not to say it wasn't nice, he enjoyed it, but he was really thinking too much into it.

Annoyed, Ciel tangled his fingers in the silver waves, deepening the kiss in hopes to lose himself in the intensity.

"Ciel..." Undertaker murmured against his lips, almost in warning. "Stop," he sighed, pulling back. Ciel groaned, throwing his forearm over his eyes.

He couldn't even _kiss _properly!

"You won't get anywhere forcing yourself, and you sure as hell won't get anywhere comparing me to Sebastian," Undertaker sighed, brushing his silver hair out of his face. The scar on his pale skin was visible for a moment before the silver strands fell over his eyes again.

"I'm not forcing myself!" Ciel exclaimed, pushing himself up so that he leaned back on his elbows, his eyes wide as he stared at the silverette. "I'm frustrated because I'm thinking too much!"

"Then don't think," Undertaker chuckled, flicking him on his forehead as he so often did with Garlyn and Demona.

"I'm not a kid," Ciel growled, rubbing the spot.

"Never said you were," the former reaper laughed, leaning forward so that he rested between Ciel's legs, his own arms holding him up with his hands on either side of Ciel's waist. "And you certainly don't look it~" he teased, arching an eyebrow as his eyes ran teasingly down his body. Ciel shivered, then leaned forward and kissed Undertaker again, hoping it would 'work' this time.

Ciel pulled away, but went immediately to his neck, nipping and sucking at the pale skin. Undertaker didn't protest when his hands started to roam, tugging at the hem of his shirt. That was quickly off, leaving them both shirtless and curious, both eagerly exploring the unfamiliar bodies. Ciel's lips ran over the scar on Undertaker's neck, letting his tongue run along it momentarily before moving to where his shoulder met his neck.

Slowly, Ciel sat up, sliding out from underneath Undertaker until he was on his knees, and pulling him up so they were flush against each other. He moaned softly, briefly remembering Sebastian, as Undertaker nipped at his neck. It wasn't hard to think that it was Sebastian latched on to his neck, carefully biting the fragile skin that protected the vein beneath it.

"Ciel, are you really sure?" Undertaker breathed against his neck, shuddering as Ciel's hands ran down his chest, exploring the firm and flat stomach before working lower.

"I've already said I am," Ciel sighed, yelping when Undertaker bit is shoulder. "Hey-!"

"Don't go too far that you'll end up regretting it," he warned. The former reaper allowed Ciel to push him back so that he lay flat, then wiggled out of his jeans, hissing softly when the air hit his half erect cock.

"No penetration then," Ciel breathed, running his hand lightly along the silverette's member, coaxing it to full attention.

"I'm okay with tha-Ah!" Undertaker started, his voice breaking as Ciel teased the flushed head.

His tongue ran along the velvet like skin, slowly working it's way around and back up the shaft before he took the silverette's erection into his mouth. A strangled cry left Undertaker, and his fingers automatically tangled in Ciel's hair, controlling his pace. Ciel could only work his tongue around the rigid skin as Undertaker had both hands tangled in his hair, tugging every so often and making Ciel moan. With each one of his moans he heard a breathless chuckle or a heavy sigh, only fueling him on more.

"Ciel-!"

The warning. That would be his warning right? Ciel didn't know, but he guessed it was probably the best conclusion to jump to as Undertaker froze, already dragging his head up, but Ciel froze, digging his fingers into the mans hips. He wouldn't be treated as some whore, letting the silverette come on his face, nor would he let him dirty the sheets.

So he took it all, swallowing all that Undertaker gave him.

"And you haven't done _anything _for five years?" Undertaker sighed as he came down from the orgasmic high, looking at him in disbelief, his face flushed. Ciel steadied his breathing as he thought about it, which was ridiculous. He hadn't done anything for five years...

Just as he was about to reply, footsteps came thumping down the hallway.

"Shit...!" Ciel hissed, rolling off of Undertaker just as he quickly pulled the sheets over them. They simultaneously turned their backs to each other, their breathing once again steady. He could tell Undertaker was faking sleep by the heavy rise and fall of his shoulders. They accomplished this just as the door opened and Garlyn's head popped in, his eyes filled with excitement.

Ciel acted. He turned his head to him, groaning softly with a weary look in his eyes, blinking sleepily.

"What is it...?" Ciel sighed, rubbing one eye. Garlyn's smile brightened.

"Do you remember the person from the park? Sebastian?" he asked, stepping into the room. Ciel frowned in confusion.

"How could I forget," he replied dryly.

"He's here to see you!" Garlyn exclaimed, his excitement clear. Ciel and Undertaker bolted up in the bed, eyes wide in amazement and Undertaker's sleeping act momentarily forgotten.

"What...?" Ciel hissed, panic surging through him when Garlyn turned around and opened the door the rest of the way. Sebastian stood, leaning against the doorway with Demona tugging on his sleeve and looking almost frustrated. The look she got when she didn't get a question answered to her satisfaction...

Ciel thought Sebastian would have lost it when he noticed Undertaker, but he didn't. He just smirked and considered them with curious eyes. And in a lot ways, that was scarier than Sebastian actually losing it.

"You left this," Sebastian said as he held up a small ring of keys, his tone betraying nothing on how he felt.

_I knew I had forgotten something... _Ciel thought numbly, unable to look away from the dull, red eyed gaze, and his heart pounding painfully in his chest.

* * *

A/N= Hate me more? Love me more?

No penetration though, so that should be good. You guys should calm down ;P Ciel's ass is only for our hated Sebas-chan. And I do believe it was **JezebelStrike **who gave me this idea? All credit to her then!

Okay, honestly, I wanna know somethings;

How many of you still like Sebastian?

How many of you like Ashe? (I personally ADORE Ashe)

Now onto the responses~

**JezebelStrike- **Are you happy now? Are you a happy story whore now that I've updated? And how would this chapter had been made if you tied me up in a basement like a bastard child?

**WwLOLwW- **Ciel couldn't slap Sebas-chan because his kids were around. But I can say that Sebas-chan's well deserved slap is coming.

**AuburnLove- **Why hello, Julia! And I do this to your heart because, believe it or not, I do this out of love :D

**KazeChi- **Do you really want that slap to turn into a punch? Really, I think Sebas-chan deserves both *hint hint*

**Knightmayr- **Do you, by any chance, have even the slightest liking for Ashe? *kitty eyes* I seem to be the only one and I feel all alone *pouts*

**Lia*don't care to finish it even though I already know how to spell it*- **149 at the moment! OH. YES. And I think Spirit might like a whole month. *shrugs* You never know, he could be a pretty greedy whore when he's with Stein ;D

**shattered-elysium- **wants **JezebelStrike **to update as well, and she wants Sebas-chan and Ciel to get back together. I'm betting some of you aren't wanting that at the moment though, right?

**Bloody. Black. Cat. Sama- **I don't know what they would be like. Maybe... and this is just a thought; I do a fic on that? A Will/Grell MPreg fic? *small chuckle* Oh yea... add that to the fic list: Will/Grell, and then an Undertaker/Ciel... Now I just need to think of some stories...

OKAY, now I have ANOTHER question that was brought up during a spam war- BATTLE (This I really really need an answer to): If Grell and the Viscount were in a relationship, which one would be uke? Wouldn't the just spend all their time fighting over who would be bottom?

Review number- **157(+)**

Ta ta~

Snow Whites Poison Kiss


	18. Chapter 19- Ciel

_18~ _

"Undertaker, take Garlyn and Demona outside and entertain them," Ciel said softly, finally able to speak after he had clothed himself, and Undertaker had slipped his pants back on. Undertaker just nodded, slipping on his black shirt and quickly living the room. He glared at Sebastian who glared back just as fiercely as he brushed by him, calling out the twins names once he was out in the hallway. It was absolutely silent until the front door being slammed echoed through the house.

"Why the hell are you here?" Ciel growled, glaring at Sebastian as the older demon moved forward. Ciel moved forward as well, already planning on attacking him. "You have absolutely _no right _to be here!" he shouted.

"I came back to explain, Ciel!" Sebastian countered, his red eyes flashing dangerously.

It didn't occur to Ciel to not pick a fight with Sebastian. He had been so used to having little fights with him anyway, but looking back on it, it probably hadn't been the best thing. The only thing keeping him safe was the fact that Sebastian had no reason to hurt him, but now?

Now Ciel wasn't so sure.

"I don't want an explanation, I want you out!" he yelled, pointing towards the door. Sebastian opened his mouth to respond then closed it and took a few deep breaths, running a hand through his hair. Ciel felt the sudden urge to touch it. He wondered if it were as silky as it was before. If it was softer? It was definitely much longer, but did he still go through the same-

_Stop it! _Ciel scolded himself, finding his previous anger.

"Just please let me explain, Ciel. Then decide if you still want me out of your life. Of their life," Sebastian pleaded, his eyes boring into Ciel's.

"No. No way," Ciel countered. "I don't want you in their lives. I want you as far away from us as possible."

"You want me out, but Undertaker is okay?" Sebastian exclaimed, his eyes wide with disbelief. Ciel just glared at him, his arms crossed.

"Exactly," he finally said, feeling his gaze turn cold. He wanted to hurt Sebastian. Both physically and mentally, but he would only be able to achieve one. "Obviously he's more than okay with me," he smirked, gesturing to the bed. Ciel regretted it the minute he said it. Sebastian had him pinned against the nearest wall without him even realizing it until after it had been done. Instinctively, Ciel growled and raised his hand, slapping Sebastian as hard as he could manage. The older demon's head snapped to the side, but he made no other sounds.

Ciel smirked in satisfaction when he saw the red hand print on the side of Sebastian's face, then small welts appearing from where his nails had meet the pale skin.

"Get off of me," he snapped, but Sebastian just turned his gaze back to him. Anger wasn't residing in them, just pain and frustration.

"Ciel-"

"Get off of me!" Ciel shouted, pushing at the achingly familiar chest. He didn't budge. With another growl he brought his knee up, ducking away from the older demon as Sebastian lurched over, almost falling to his knees, and a small whine escaping his lips. "You know you deserved that, Sebastian," Ciel laughed as Sebastian hissed, leaning against the wall. He straightened his expression and walked forward, gripping Sebastian's chin and forcing him to look at him. "You don't deserve to be in my life, or Garlyn and Demona's though," he said softly.

Sebastian stood slowly, wincing in the process, and sighed. He gave Ciel a quick, flat stare before he spoke.

"Just... just please let me explain," he said softly. "I want it to make a difference, and if it doesn't at least you understand my reason for leaving," the older demon continued. Ciel opened his mouth to come back with something he hoped would be harsh, but nothing came. When he felt Sebastian's hand on his cheek he found that he didn't shrink away, instead he leaned into it. He leaned into it for a split second, savoring the familiar feeling, before he jerked away and frowned.

"I really don't want to hear it, Sebastian," Ciel growled, backing away from the ebony haired demon.

"If you don't intend on forgiving me, then me telling you shouldn't make a difference," Sebastian countered coldly.

"Then there's no reason for you to tell me!" Ciel exclaimed, looking at Sebastian incredulously. "It will just hurt more, and I don't want that!" he added.

"The reason is to protect you, Ciel. You and Garlyn and Demona! You always complained about how I never told you anything, so I'm trying to explain to you why I left!" Sebastian argued. "And it's not just to tell you, it's to help you prepare!"

"Sebastian, please... just leave," Ciel sighed, closing his eyes and fighting the rising headache. He didn't want Sebastian to leave, he wanted him to argue. And, even though it only added to his anger, he was strangely relieved that Sebastian was fighting to stay.

"I will leave once you let me explain. I promise, Ciel, I didn't leave because I was scared to take care of two kids," Sebastian started.

"I know that!" Ciel snapped, glaring once again at him. "You left because of Ashe, right?" he snorted, rolling his eyes. "How the hell do you think leaving us alone would protect us, Sebastian? If Ashe really wanted to get back at you, and you _left _a family behind, vulnerable no less, don't you think he would have jumped at the chance to kill us off? Torture us even?" he asked.

Sebastian stared at him, his eyes swarming with emotion and indecision.

"Ashe... didn't know about Garlyn and Demona..." Sebastian started carefully, looking to the side at the wall. Ciel narrowed his eyes, suspicion rising and churning in his stomach. "I made sure of that, but... but something happened a few weeks ago, and he found out. Now he wants them."

"Sebastian..." Ciel started, just as cautiously and quietly. "Where were you these past five years?"

He had never wanted to punch Sebastian more than he had at that moment. For a split second though, he pushed away the conclusion he had come to. But it immediately came rushing back.

"Ciel..."

"You bastard..." Ciel snickered, running a hand through his hair. He frowned when he realized it was shaking. "I can't believe you would even interact with him!" he exclaimed, grimacing when he realized his voice was shaking.

_I won't cry. I _will not _cry_, he told himself, looking down with his hand still trembling in his hair.

"Ciel-"

"Get out!" Ciel screamed, looking up at Sebastian. "It's one thing to leave me with two kids, two kids I wanted _us _to raise, not Undertaker and I, not me with anyone else! It's a completely different thing to runaway and live with _Ashe_!" he shouted. Sebastian winced and stepped forward, only making Ciel's urge to cry stronger.

"Ciel, _please_, let me-"

"Get out, Sebastian. Thanks for the damn warning, I can deal with it myself. _I _will protect _my _kids," Ciel breathed, trying to calm down. He couldn't let Sebastian see him cry, and his eyes were already burning with that need. Tears were threatening to spill over, and he couldn't let Sebastian see the effect he had had on him, even if he knew it. When he felt Sebastian's hand on his cheek he growled softly, but he wasn't ready to slap the hand away. His chest hurt and this time he really did want Sebastian to go away. He _needed_ Sebastian to go away.

"I'll prove to you, Ciel, that I am worth it. I'll fix everything," he said softly, leaning down to press his forehead against Ciel's. Ciel just glared at Sebastian's neck. How easy would it be to tear into it? Would he have enough time to damage his vocal cords? Or would Sebastian block the attempt? Ciel growled, a low, guttural sound that could be related to a warning, when he felt Sebastian's lips against his forehead.

The second the door to the room was shut softly, he sank to his knees and buried his face in his hands. Hot tears ran down his face and his body shook as he held back the cries. He didn't look up when the door opened, he knew who it was and he wished more than ever that Undertaker could have just taken them to go get ice cream or something.

"Hey, guys, just go and play. I'll get you guys later for opening the door for a complete stranger," Undertaker chided softly, shooing the twins out of the room.

"But daddy-"

"Garlyn, go play. Go on," Undertaker said again, his tone stern. When the door was closed again, Ciel felt Undertaker sit next to him, nudging him with his shoulder for him to lean on him.

"He was with Ashe," Ciel hiccuped. "He was with Ashe," he repeated, hardly able to believe it. For five years Sebastian had been with Ashe/

"Shh..." the former reaper sighed.

_Why couldn't I have fallen in love with Undertaker or something? _Ciel asked himself, but found that he was immediately repulsed by the idea. Not that Undertaker was nasty or anything, weird yes, but... he just couldn't even imagine loving someone else.

"He said that Ashe wants them," Ciel continued, his voice thick and his throat aching as he struggled to keep his voice under control.

"He won't get them, Ciel," Undertaker promised. "I won't let him, you won't let him, and I'm sure Sebastian would easily give his life to protect them."

"I hope he does," Ciel growled.

"No you don't. You want him to be here, Ciel. You want him to be comforting you, you want him to protect you," Undertaker said just as sternly as he had when he had spoken to Garlyn.

The upsetting thing was that Ciel knew Undertaker was right.

* * *

A/N= So sorry for the very short chapter, I'll be making up with it with chapters from here on out ^^

Now to responses~

**WwLOLwW- **Well you got a little more than a slap didn't you? You got to read about Sebastian getting slapped, scratched, and kicked in the balls!

**Bloody. Black. Cat. Sama- **With Grell I suppose comedy would be required, now wouldn't it?

**KazeChi- **Sebastian has a long way to go doesn't he? haha

**HoldOnAngel- **I like the way you think~

**JezebelStrike- **Lovers may jack off on each others faces, but Ciel and Undertaker aren't exactly lovers are they ;) You know... I can play the part of a bastard child (my step grandma seems to think I am *laughs*), but I can't deal with being given shitty food. I demand fine food!

Okay, the rest of **JezebelStrike's **review was too good to not share so here is the end:

I bet this is how the make up will go. :3  
Ciel: Oh god, Sebastian, I want your huge ass cock in me while I moan and writhe on your lap and bounce on it like a trampoline.  
Sebastian: I know you do, who wouldn't?  
Ciel: Before all that, I would suck your dick like a meth addict and just. Unf! *moans* Yes, Sebastian. Touch me please! My core is just aching deep down and hungry for your dick! I would lick your nipples and butter your toast and just *screams and bends over and shakes his ass* Come and get it, baby. (Me: Oh yeah, Ciel! Work it, boi!)  
Sebastian: Yes, Lover. *fucks him immensely* Boom! Make-up sex filled with screams, growls and snarls oh and hair pulling and scratching because the sex is just that good.

I just die whenever I read it *dies again*

Okay, now I have news on updates:

Because updating right after I receive the requested amount of reviews is too stressful, I have decided to update this story on the first saturday of every month. Because of this, the chapters will -hopefully- be longer because I will work on them until the update day. But because I'm a greedy review whore, I still want to make review number request *sweet smile* So that number this week is:

**166(+)**

Until December 1st, my pets~

Snow Whites Poison Kiss


	19. Chapter 20- Ciel

_19~ _

Ciel sighed as he woke up, rolling over onto his side and pulling the sheets up to his chin. He lay there for a while, savoring the warmth and how comfortable it was before he opened his eyes and stared at the clock. Mindlessly, he just looked at the time displayed with red, digital numbers, before yelping and bolting out of the bed.

_Three o'clock? _Ciel thought, running out of his room and down the stairs. Undertaker couldn't have just left the kids could he? He usually started working at nine o'clock! Bursting into the kitchen, fighting a panic attack, Ciel saw Undertaker struggling with Demona and Garlyn, who was clinging to his back.

"Good evening, Ciel," Undertaker chuckled, looking up at him for a second before he sighed and pried Demona off of him and sat her down on the kitchen table. "Can you please wait for two more hours? It's not dinner time!" he exclaimed, wincing has Garlyn whined in his ear. Ciel smirked and walked over, picking Demona up and staring at her for a second.

"Are you guys really that hungry?" Ciel asked her. She nodded and pouted, glaring at Undertaker for a moment.

"She just ate, Ciel. Don't give in," the former reaper warned. Ciel sighed and looked at him, feeling his own stomach growl with hunger. Undertaker must have seen the look in his eyes and frowned. "If _you're _hungry you can go out and feed, or else you wait until dinner," he pointed out.

"No!" Ciel groaned, scrunching his nose up in disgust. Demona laughed and poked him before wiggling and sliding out of his grasp. "Why did you let me sleep so late?" he asked wearily, sitting down at the table. Undertaker did the same, laughing softly when Garlyn yelped and managed to get from his back to his lap.

"Because you needed the sleep," Undertaker replied. "Have you seen yourself lately? Even they're starting to worry!" he exclaimed. Demona climbed up into her own chair and pouted, before looking over at Ciel, her eyes wide.

"You look sick!" Garlyn agreed, frowning when the silverette flicked him in warning.

It had been a week since Sebastian had 'visited', and Ciel had known he hadn't been sleeping very well. He probably got an hour of sleep with four hour intervals. The constant worry that Ashe would just appear and take Demona and Garlyn was constantly in his head, and then he both wanted Sebastian to reappear and feared that he would show up again.

"I hate to love him," Ciel chuckled softly, reaching over to flick his daughter. She stuck her tongue out in response but otherwise said nothing.

"You passed out last night at eight, so I let you sleep, Ciel. I took off of work to watch them, but you really need to get back to a normal sleeping schedule," Undertaker pointed out.

"That won't be possible," Ciel sighed, then remembered something. Something he hadn't wanted to. "Garlyn, Demona, can you go play in your rooms?"

"Why?" Garlyn asked, his hand currently tangled in Undertakers hair, tugging at one of the braids. He turned to Ciel, mismatched eyes shining with curiosity.

"Because I need to talk to Undertaker," Ciel replied. Undertaker just tried to slide Garlyn off of him, wincing when the boy wouldn't let go of his hair. Demona sighed and slid from the chair, glaring at Garlyn sternly.

"Come on, Garlyn!" she exclaimed, running around the table and grabbing her siblings hand. Garlyn complied then and ran out with her after that.

"He's so attached to you... I'm afraid I'm becoming jealous!" Ciel teased, offering a weak smile before Undertaker's curious stare brought him back to what he needed to say. "You remember the night I went into labor?" he asked, leaning forward and staring at the silverette. For once the words rolled off his tongue easily, as they were critical to what he needed to say.

"Ciel, I'm pretty sure I will _never _forget that night," Undertaker said, shuddering as he thought about it.

"Before I woke up I dreamt something about Ashe. I pushed it out of my mind because I thought it was just a fear of mine since Sebastian had recently explained Ashe hadn't died," Ciel started, knowing he could live a million years and still never forget that night. "But... what if it's going to happen?"

"What happened in it?" Undertaker asked softly. Ciel briefly wondered what always had Undertaker so serious these past few years. Around Garlyn and Demona he'd tease, and his Victorian personality would sometimes surface, but other than that he was mainly controlled. Shaking himself, he remembered the task at hand.

"I had woken up in the dream and..." Ciel trailed off, remembering Sebastian's part in it. That was vivid. Really, really vivid. The translucent skin, black veins, the blood...

"Ciel!" Undertaker shouted, bringing him back.

"Sorry..." he mumbled then shoved the image from his head. "I had woken up and Sebastian was dead. Like, murdered dead. Not peaceful, in his sleep dead," he continued, pausing to think about what was being said. "I freaked out, then I heard a baby cry and I just ran down the hallway. God, it was so dark, Undertaker," Ciel started, putting his head down on the table and shivering. He didn't like remembering it, he didn't _want _to remember it. Undertaker pushed himself from the otherside of the table and walked around it, sitting down on the chair Demona had sat in and forcing Ciel to look at him.

"And...?"

"Ashe had one of them, maybe even both... he said they were his. Sebastian said Ashe didn't know until recently, but I know he knew well before that," Ciel said, his voice trembling. "He knew, Undertaker. The whole time he could have just waltzed in a killed them like the did in the dream at any time," he whispered.

"Ashe won't be getting near them, Ciel," Undertaker said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"But he's going to _try _and I don't know when," Ciel countered. "I don't like that... he could have them right now, and we wouldn't even know..." he muttered, regretting what he had said and clearing his head free of any ideas.

"Stop torturing yourself," Undertaker said, his voice stern and sharp. Ciel looked up in confusion, eyebrows drawn together. "You are killing yourself," the former reaper started. "With Sebastian and Ashe. You know if you let Sebastian back in you'd feel better?" he asked.

"No-"

"Ciel, think about it now. Imagine it. No, I know you already have," Undertaker interrupted. "You yearn for that, and you know Sebastian would be able to handle Ashe," he added.

"I'm not letting Sebastian come back!" Ciel shouted, making the silverette wince. "I'm sick of you telling me to take him back, of him telling me to take me back, and me telling myself to do it and then not do it!" he exclaimed. "It's so annoying!"

"Ciel-"

"Don't tell me to calm down! I'm sick of it all! Everything was fine until Elijah showed up. If I hadn't listened to him, I would have been fine... we would have been fine," Ciel growled, glaring at the silverette.

"But then you wouldn't have had Garlyn and Demona," Undertaker said quietly, an eyebrow rising as he pointed that out. "Can you imagine living without them?"

"No." His answer was immediate. He didn't even want to think about what that would be like.

"Then please don't completely shut out the idea of Sebastian coming back," Undertaker sighed, ruffling his hair and pushing himself from the chair. Ciel smiled, knowing it wasn't the most pleasant of smiles, and looked down at his hands which rested in his lap.

"Sometimes I wonder why it couldn't have been you," he chuckled, knowing the silverette had paused at the small kitchens doorway.

"It couldn't have been me because you only wanted Sebastian from the beginning," Undertaker snickered. Ciel had known the former death god had probably rolled his eyes before leaving the kitchen, only making Ciel smile softly. He knew he'd only ever accept Undertaker as a friend, and even that had been hard enough. No way would he be able to even imagine the possibility of them as lovers.

"From the beginning, huh?" he repeated, pushing from the table when eager knocks echoed from the front door.

_Grell's knocks? No, not Grell's... too... too erratic_, Ciel thought, shaking his head free of the confusing thoughts as he made his way to the door, looking out of the small window on the side before flinging the door open, mouth wide to start questioning the blond boy before he was tackled.

"Shieru~" Alois cooed, his voice shrill as he wrapped his arms tightly around Ciel's neck. Ciel yelped and struggled to get the freakish demon off of him, wincing when the grip tightened and the boys voice grew dark. "Here I am trying to give you my thanks, and-"

"Alois."

Ciel stiffened. He knew that voice. The soft and rich, yet commanding voice that belonged to Kylem.

Slowly, Alois withdrew from Ciel, a small pout forming on his lips.

"You look awful, Ciel," Alois snorted, placing a small hand on his hip as he took in Ciel's appearance. Ciel just frowned and glared at him before turning to Kylem.

"Where's Elijah? Assuming you took him back," Ciel asked, tilting his head as he took in Kylem's appearance. He looked exactly the same, his hair still down only roughly six inches from his waist.

"Sleeping. I took him back with open arms, Ciel," Elijah replied, his voice still heavily accented. He scowled when he recognized the challenging tone in Kylem's voice, as if he were saying: I took my mine back, now it's your turn.

"Well, unfortunately not all of us are so forgiving," Ciel sighed with a bitter smile, then waved them in. He stopped Alois though, giving him a warning look before leading them to the living room.

"You've replaced Sebastian with Undertaker?" Alois chuckled when he noticed Undertaker struggling yet again with the twins. The silverette barely glanced their way, only acknowledging them with the twitch of an eyebrow.

"Who are they?" Demona asked suddenly, her voice loud over the sound of Alois' burst of laughter.

"Kylem," Ciel started, pointing to the older demon, then to Alois, "And him," he growled, glaring at the blond who had doubled over.

_What's so funny? _Ciel wondered briefly before Alois straightened and gave him a pain filled stare.

"That's so mean~" he whined, looking to Kylem before he looked over at the now curious twins. "I am Alois," he said brightly, his smile more predatory than happy.

"You touch them, I'll rip you apart," Ciel murmured as he brushed by the excentric boy.

"I make no promises," Alois whispered, though he was already moving back towards Kylem.

"Why are you guys here?" Ciel asked, sitting down on the couch and letting Garlyn climb up beside him. Garlyn just stared curiously at Alois, though it was clear he was put on edge. Ciel fought the smile that threatened to rise. His son would really go places. It was Demona who was the reckless one, a small squeal escaping her as Undertaker picked her up when she started walking towards the two blond demons.

"Because you won't accept Sebastian," Kylem answered, resting his head on his chin as if he were bored, though his dark eyes flashed with amusement and curiousity whenever Garlyn or Demona did something remotely unusual.

"You guys, too?" Ciel chuckled, shooting them a warning look when Garlyn turned to face him, his eyebrows drawn together.

"They don't know?" Alois asked, his voice tight with restrained laughter.

"You know Sebastian from a while ago?" Garlyn asked, his head tilting to the side as he studied Ciel's reactions and features.

"_A while_?" Alois repeated, then laughed and ignored Ciel's warning glance. "Garlyn, your dad has known Sebastian for a very long time, and he knows him_ very_ well as far as I can tell," he chuckled.

"What?" Demona asked, leaning from Undertaker's arms as she tried to get out of them. The former reaper just tightened his hold on her and lightly shook his head.

"I don't know Sebastian at all, Alois," Ciel growled, momentarily forgetting that his kids were in the room. He let a fresh wave of anger pound through him for a few seconds before he dulled it down and shoved it to the back of his mind.

"The only one who truly knows anything about Sebastian is Elijah," Kylem snorted with a roll of his eyes. "And even because they grew up together doesn't mean that he could answer the most basic questions about Sebastian."

Ciel found that it wasn't comforting.

"Who's Elijah?" Garlyn asked, leaning forward eagerly as he tucked the vague information away.

"You don't need to worry about that," Kylem replied softly, giving Garlyn a smile before turning to Ciel again. "Ashe is going to come, Ciel. You can't keep shutting that fact out and pretending that it's going to happen in the next one hundred years. You need Sebastian whether you want him back in your life or not. If Ashe were to come in here right now, he'd be able to get what he came for easily."

"But-"

"I won't help, and I'm sure Alois would just be laughing as he watched the scene unfold," the blond demon interrupted. "I'm not involving myself anymore than I already have, and this little visit is for Elijah," he added, rolling his eyes at Alois who smiled brightly.

"That is _exactly_ what I would do!" Alois exclaimed brightly, but went unnoticed.

"Elijah sent you? Why didn't he just come himself?" Ciel asked, clapping a hand over Garlyn's mouth as he tried to speak again. A small, rather cruel, smile lifted the corner of Kylem's lips.

"He had a rather long night last night, Ciel," he replied. "He doesn't mind switching positions, and I don't mind going all out." Ciel frowned and tried not to imagine it.

But honestly, Ciel hadn't seen that capability in Kylem. Able to actually keep Elijah in bed from the nights previous actions? Elijah had taught him well.

"Come on, Alois, we need to go now," Kylem sighed, pushing himself from the couch with the unnatural grace of a demon. Ciel pointed at Garlyn, a sign the boy knew as a "stay here" signal, and followed the two blond's out of the room. Kylem didn't speak again until Alois had left the house. "Ciel, I know you have no reason to keep Sebastian away."

"Kylem..." Ciel sighed wearily, giving the older demon a warning look.

"They suffered more than we did. Sebastian more so than anyone," Kylem argued. "I took Elijah back easily, knowing that the fact that he showed up and literally begged for my forgiveness was enough," he said. "But while Elijah just suffered quietly for five years, Sebastian had to deal with _Ashe_ for five years."

"You're still ten steps ahead of me," Ciel chuckled softly. Kylem just smiled.

"He kept Ashe busy for those five years while he figured out a plan, Ciel," the demon said. "And besides," he started, the mischievous glint back in his eyes. "The make-up sex is amazing," he teased, ruffling Ciel's hair before walking out of the front door, leaving Ciel blushing and more confused than he had been before.

"He's right you know," Undertaker chuckled softly from behind him. Ciel slowly turned around, after making sure his face was straight and blank.

"About what exactly?" Ciel asked, arching an eyebrow as he questioned the former reaper.

"Make up sex~" Undertaker cooed, making Ciel flinch and look behind him in case the kids were within earshot.

"And how many times have you done it to know that maybe you're bad in relationships?" Ciel asked sarcastically.

"Fifteen times? Maybe twenty-eight?" Undertaker replied seriously after some thought.

"You whore!" Ciel gasped teasingly. Really it wasn't that big of a deal, considering how old Undertaker was, but it seemed suiting.

"Nope. I've only had make-up sex with one person," the silverette corrected, his eyes twinkling mischievously and his lips lifting to reveal a small smile. Ciel had a feeling he was supposed to ask who.

"Okay, I'll walk into your little plan just this once, Undertaker," Ciel started. "Who is this one person?"

"I'm sure you remember Aleister Chamber?" Undertaker chuckled, the chuckle turning into something that was more than a giggle, but not quite a laugh when Ciel reacted.

"Y-You? You and that... that... creep?" Ciel hissed, eyes widening in horror.

"Aleister wasn't all that bad, Ciel," Undertaker sighed with a roll of his eyes. "In fact, even if he was a mere human-"

"Barely..."

"I was sad when he passed," the silverette continued, speaking over Ciel as though he hadn't spoken. "But now I have my eye on someone else, and I can only wait patiently before I'm able to confess~" he cooed, placing a slender finger to curled lips and winking at Ciel when he opened his mouth to ask who. "And no, it's not you," he laughed. Ciel gaped at the Undertakers slim frame as he walked deeper into the house, yawning and mumbling about how his pay might be docked.

He wanted to know who had finally managed to capture Undertaker's attention after more than one hundred years, but knew that the former death god wouldn't give anything away. And asking for hints would only makes things even more confusing and annoying.

Ciel managed to spend the rest of the evening just lounging around and teasing Garlyn or Demona if they happened to walk into the room his was in. It wasn't until eight o'clock when he was looking for them that he started to panic, unable to find them, and Undertaker, in any of the bedrooms. He was about to start shouting when he paused at his door, hearing the soft voices he hadn't heard before.

_Undertaker better not be telling them about Sebastian_, Ciel thought, frowning and putting his ear up to the closed door to try and make out the words.

"... he so upset?" Garlyn.

"Because..." that was Undertaker, pausing as he probably considered the words he should say. "Because Sebastian, do you remember him?"

"Yes!" Both Garlyn and Demona.

"He was a very important person to daddy." Undertaker.

Ciel scowled, not liking where it was going but knowing he couldn't barge into the room without Undertaker possibly losing what little of his mind he had left. The silverette both hated and respected eavesdroppers, but the hate overpowered any other emotions.

"What did he do to make daddy so upset?" Demona.

"That is a long story. To make it short, he left." Undertaker.

"Demona, did you notice how you looked like him?" Garlyn asked suddenly. He was excited, the smile clear through his voice.

"You looked like him, too! Undertaker-"

"That is something we're not going to discuss. It's up to daddy to tell you, and you cannot mention it. Understood?" Undertaker. He didn't sound too comfortable about how that had escalated. Ciel waited a few more appropriate second before opening the door and walking in, stretching his arms over his head.

"Bed time!" he exclaimed, jumping at the twins and laughing when they squealed and cowered behind Undertaker, who only picked both of them up and put them over his shoulders.

Undertaker knew he had heard. That was one thing that was the same between him and Sebastian; they just _knew _things.

"No~!" the two demon's shouted, small fists beating Undertaker's back but having no effect on him whatsoever.

"When you're older you'll get to stay up later," Ciel teased, kissing them both on the cheek as Undertaker strolled out of the room. Both of them crossed their arms, obviously unhappy about the turn of events.

When Undertaker returned without two kids in his arms Ciel sighed, putting his head in his hands.

"Why would you tell them that?" he asked softly.

"Ciel... I'm with Kylem on this. You can't pretend to push this off. It's not a homework assignment," Undertaker groaned, flopping down onto the bed and rolling on to his side to look at Ciel. "You don't have to accept Sebastian back romantically, but he will be staying here from now on and you will be required to accept him as a 'bodyguard', for lack of a better term," he said, voice strong and allowing no room for discussion.

But Ciel went ahead anyway.

"He's what?" Ciel hissed, glaring at the silverette fiercely.

"Sebastian will be moving in this house, with us, in three days. He will stay here until Ashe is gone or proves he is no threat."

"No, he can't-!"

"He can, and he _is_," Undertaker interrupted, his voice taking on a clipped and stern tone.

Ciel knew it would be happening. Sebastian would be back in, and he knew he wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

* * *

A/N= Early update because I am in a stupid parade for band tomorrow! ((Give me strength?))

Hows this for a long chapter in ONE WEEK? Give me a month and we'll see what the word count is then?

Responses~

**HoldOnAngel- **The make-up sex scene will not include whips, chains, etc. I am very sorry, m'dear. It _will _be intense though, even slightly sadistic, yet sweet to the best of my abilities though ^^

**JezebelStrike- **OMG your feels be through the roof *dies for a few seconds*

Now, heres another mini story by this chick above:

I am pretty sure by now you is like WTF, Jez? But oh well, I know you do not mind.  
*clears throat* And to top off this review, I am going to make a little scene with Sebastian and Ciel.  
Children cover your eyes; it's going to get messy.  
Sebastian came in late in the night with the moon high over head, casting blue beams. He saw his sleeping lover with a fuckable expression on his angelic face. Oh how he just wanted to make the boy's ass shake just for him. (Who by now is asking themselves what the fuck is wrong with me)  
Sighing, he knew that would never be.  
As he went to go and sneak into bed with the young man, Ciel woke up and yelled. "What the hell are you doing in my bed? Good god, why am I naked?" (Credit to Madeline...I forgot her name for that sentence)

Sebastian smiled and leaned down and: This is where I Jezebel makes absolutely no sense even more since I am just going to skip to no where.  
Ciel: Oh Sebastian, you sexy demon who dick just stands way up high above the others who are tadpoles.  
Sebastian: Yes, I know you little ass shaker. Now shake if for me!  
Ciel then proceeds to shake what his momma gave him.  
Sebastian slaps his ass while Ciel whines. "Oh yes, do it again for me!"  
He bends over and waves his bottom from side to side hypnotizing the perverted demon.  
Snarling he reached across and pulled Ciel into his lap and pulled out his one-eye zipper MONSTER and rammed it into Ciel. And the rest they say is history.

All we know that night, is that Ciel got prego (stupid horse) and is now stuck with 3 children.  
This is how the make-up sex is suppose to go right?  
If not we could add a little dirty talk like 'Oh god Sebastian! Ram into me until you rearrange my insides! OH yes! *moans*  
Sebastian would be all like. "Fuck yessss" With hearts in his eyes at being inside his little blue hair lover.  
And I think I just surpassed every review. Thank you- that will be all. *bows*

^ Isn't she an amazing story teller? I want her to tell stories to my nonexistent future kids (I don't want kids lol)

Now dun cry no more, Jezebel~ Dun cry~ I updated to your satisfaction didn't I? ((More Alois on the way ;D))

**KazeChi- **Oh don't worry, they don't get headaches ^^ Ciel's just the exception because he's so badass xD

**Bloody. Black. Cat. Sama- **But Grell's OUR gay five year old on crack :D

**WwLOLwW- **So I take it you won't attempt reading this when you're on a sugar high? You might explode :o

**deadltystars3- **Ah~ No, Sebas-chan did not get raped, rest assured. And Undertaker tried to kill Sebastian in Yana's, this story is mine. Undertaker never tried in this, so thats another thing I hope puts you at ease. Yes, Sebas-chan and Ciel will be getting back together, I would never end the story like that (But I will not be telling you when cuz I so mean like that *laughs*). Besides, Undertaker needs to stay! He's a main character in the sequel! *smug smile*

I hope you all enjoyed this, so I will make the review number now!

**177(+) **

My next update won't be as close this time, it'll be the first Saturday in January. BUT I might get excited and update on Christmas so I can give you a present ^^

Snow Whites Poison Kiss


	20. Chapter 21- Ciel & Sebastian

_20~ _

Ciel glared at Sebastian, who was currently sleeping on the living room couch, and wondered how the demon had been able to sleep so easily. For the past three days that was all he had been doing! It had been impossible for Ciel to let sleep take him, and there _he _was, sleeping his days away.

_Bastard... _

"Does Sebastian not like us?" Demona asked, her voice soft as she flipped through TV channels.

"All he does is sleep or leave for a little. He hardly says anything to us," Garlyn agreed.

"Oh, no! He likes you! I don't even know what's gotten into him," Ciel assured them. He frowned seconds later and reached around Garlyn, grabbing one of the couch pillows and threw it at Sebastian. Both twins cried out in surprise and alarm, but murmured in amazement when Sebastian's hand darted up and caught it before the pillow made contact with his face.

"Resorting to such dirty tricks, Ciel," Sebastian sighed, slowly sitting up and staring at him with flat, red eyes.

Ciel despised those eyes. So devoid of life and energy. Not at all like the ones he remembered.

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't lie around all day and actually contributed to staying here for free," Ciel shrugged, staring back coldly. He fought the smirk that threatened to rise when he noticed the faint bruise on Sebastian's cheek that looked like a hand print if you concentrated on it.

"And I thought that you wanted me to stay out of the way. Perhaps you really do want me around?" Sebastian countered, smirking when Ciel's face flushed in anger and embarrassment.

"You really do know how to get under my skin," Ciel growled. Sebastian just crossed his legs and brushed his hair from his face (Ciel still had yet to get used to the length, and often fought initial urge to tangle his fingers in it), his expression somewhat smug and content.

"Daddy..." Garlyn murmured, shaking his knee. Ciel looked down at him, smiling softly in acknowledgement. "What happened to Sebastian and you?" he asked, standing up to whisper it in his ear so Sebastian wouldn't hear.

Though the look on Sebastian's face suggested he had heard.

"Nothing happened," Ciel answered, refusing to look away from the older demon. Demona just and jumped off of the couch, running over to Sebastian before Ciel could even stop her. "Demona!" he warned, wincing as she jumped onto the couch and promptly sat next to Sebastian. She straightened her back, crossed her legs, and folded her hands in her lap, eyes wide as she looked up at him. "You can't just-"

"Are you like us?" she asked suddenly, making both Sebastian and Ciel's eyes widen in surprise.

_She's so blunt_, Ciel thought, groaning softly when Sebastian smiled. He knew that smile.

"A demon, you mean?" he questioned. "Then yes," he answered after she nodded. "But I'm much older than your dad and even Undertaker," Sebastian added. Even Garlyn gasped and leaned forward eagerly.

Ciel narrowed his eyes, realizing that Sebastian was baiting him. He knew Ciel had always been curious about his age. Though he would always answer with the same three words...

"How old?" Garlyn asked excitedly, mismatched eyes wide.

"That's a secret," Sebastian said, chuckling as Ciel said it with him.

"Right?" Ciel asked spitefully with narrow eyes.

"Tell us!" Demona cried, standing up and placing both of her small hands on his shoulder and trying to shake him.

"Daddy, make him tell us!" Garlyn agreed then stood up to jump on the couch.

_Great... he got them excited_, Ciel thought, reaching up to pull his son down.

"Garlyn, no jumping on the couch," he scolded, but Garlyn just slid off of the couch, and jumped on the floor instead.

"He takes after you," Sebastian chuckled, giving Garlyn a small smile before standing up (almost bringing Demona with him). "Now, since I know your father can't cook and Undertaker isn't here, do you want something to eat?"

And just like that, the twins attention had shifted instantaneously.

"I can cook you know," Ciel growled as he walked into the small kitchen fifteen minutes later. It hadn't been hard to get the two children absorbed in a game. The real challenge would be how long they could get along.

"Oh, really? Like what?" Sebastian asked, his voice filled with amusement.

"Soup..." Ciel replied, staring at Sebastian's hands as the worked away, pulling out condiments from the cabinets and shelves. The very same hands that used to caress him, lightly run across-

_Damn it, Phantomhive, stop before anything drastic happens! _Ciel warned himself, almost missing what Sebastian said next.

"Without burning it?"

Ciel remained silent, watching as the older demon began to mix things and slice meat he honestly hadn't known they had. Cooking was still so foreign to him.

"This is really unfair, Sebastian," he finally sighed. "You're being so cruel," he added. Sebastian paused, turning down the heat on the stove and then turning his head just so that it showed the side of his face.

He looked... ill...

"Am I?" Sebastian finally asked, quietly though. "If I had told you, you would have followed me."

"You didn't have to leave," Ciel countered flatly.

"I didn't _want_ to, Ciel. It wasn't even my idea," Sebastian growled, his knuckles white as he gripped the edge of a counter.

He had never gotten that reaction out of Sebastian so quickly. No, not even a large amount of pestering got Sebastian even close to that point...

"Then-"

"Elijah was ready to _kill _you. It was either fight with Elijah and Kylem, or lie low for a while," he interrupted.

"I know you could have fought Elijah!" Ciel exclaimed, anger surging through him again. "I could have helped you with Kylem, too!"

"Kylem isn't as young as you think he is!" Sebastian argued, whirling around and glaring at Ciel. Anger and pain lit up the red orbs, making Sebastian's skin look even paler. "He's only fifty years younger than myself, Ciel. That's _nothing_! And he was taught everything he knows by _Elijah_!"

"And I don't care," Ciel said, surprising himself with how calm he sounded. Usually that was Sebastian's job...

"But _I_ do. I was just-"

"You're always saying that," Ciel growled. " 'I'm trying to protect you, Ciel, that's all!'," he mocked. "I'm not a child, Sebastian! I don't need to be coddled, and in case you don't remember, without me you would have _died _when you first fought Ashe!"

"Ciel-"

"And then you _ran away_ thinking it's protecting me? That was stupid, so stupid," Ciel laughed, pushing away from the table and walking up to the older demon. "You left me with _two kids_, Sebastian! What if Ashe had come along, which he really could have by the way, do you think I'd be able to protect myself let alone two babies?" he continued, well aware of the fact that he was yelling._  
_

"Ciel, please-"

"No. Sebastian, Ashe knew the entire time. He _knows _everything. You didn't want to deal with it so you ran, hoping it would end if you left-"

"Ciel, shut up for just one minute," Sebastian snarled, reaching out and gripping his jaw to make him stop talking. Ciel winced when the grip tightened, wondering if he would have bruises. "I wouldn't have left then had I known what I do now. Do you really think something as trivial as fear would have made me leave you? Especially when you had just had _our _kids?" he hissed. "I was in Hell, literally, for five years trying to contain a crazed fallen angel. Do you know how annoying and hard that is?"

Ciel had pushed too far. Way too far. But at that moment he could only accept the fact that he would regret whatever happened later.

"Do you think I _wanted _to be around Ashe when I could have been with you and _our _kids?"

"Stop!" Ciel shouted, breaking away from the demon and glaring at him. "You're in the wrong here, Sebastian. I was cut open and had two breathing, living, beings pulled out of me, and when I woke up the only one that had been there was _Undertaker_. You were off trying to be a hero, and you failed," he said, practically spitting the last few words. As he turned around to leave, Sebastian caught his wrist and spun him around.

"We live until this world dies, Ciel. An _eternity_. The five years of loneliness you felt is nothing. I experienced that feeling for thousands of years, and I never want to feel that again," he started, tone clipped in frustration. "I won't give you the option to say no if that means we both experience an eternity of emptiness," he continued. "And so you don't take away my relief."

Ciel stared at him, speechless, for a few moments. Sebastian had just... opened himself up. So completely open and vulnerable.

"Then _beg_, Sebastian," Ciel finally growled, wrenching his arm away and storming out of the kitchen. He ignored Undertaker's mumbled greeting, fighting the urge to punch him from the random burst of anger that flared through him.

~.~.~ (Sebastian's POV)

_That didn't go well_, Sebastian thought, numbly staring at the far wall and leaning against the table for support.

"Ciel didn't look too happy~" Undertaker sang as he burst into the kitchen, practically flying towards the refrigerator. He continued speaking after meeting Sebastian's gaze, which was nothing short of deadly. "Oh, don't worry, Sebastian! I'm no threat to your relationship. In fact, I want to do everything in my power to get you two back together," he chuckled.

"Why?" Sebastian asked, honestly confused at the abrupt statement and change in his thoughts. His frustration made his voice clipped and harsh though, which could have annoyed the reaper, but Undertaker seemed to be in the mood to tease.

"Because _your _relationship with Ciel determines _my _relationship in the future," Undertaker snickered, pulling a juice box out of the fridge and taking a sip from it. Sebastian had to admit it was probably one of the most regularly weird things he had ever seen.

"What-"

"Undertaker~!"

Demona's shrill cry echoed throughout the house almost demanding attention. Sebastian winced, feeling a now familiar pang rush through him as he heard the little girl's voice. Calling for _Undertaker_, no less.

"Go fix their fight," Undertaker said, pointing to the kitchen's door.

"But-" Sebastian started, looking at him in surprise.

"Sh~ I'm not here," the silverette whispered, winking at him before heading towards the door. "Besides, you are their father after all, and it would help a lot if you formed a relationship with them. Harder for Ciel to deny you when they can't bare to let you go."

The next shrill cry made Sebastian sigh and reluctantly make his way to the living room. He wasn't good with kids, and his own just made him nervous. They were so open. So innocent and vulnerable...

Sebastian groaned softly as he walked into the living room, his panic level slowly rising. The twins were on the ground, anger clear on their small features, and both were clinging to each other and growling. He stood for a moment, trying to remember what had been done to seperate the fights between himself and his brother (though theirs had been considerably worse even at that age), before finally moving forward and easily hooking an arm around Garlyn's waist, detaching him from his sister.

_They're like little kittens_, he mused as he looked down at Demona, who was glaring up at Garlyn. Both were practically bristling with anger. A small growl even escaped Garlyn's lips, the sound coming out low from his small chest. It sounded exactly like a mad kitten.

"What happened?" he asked coldly, changing his hold on Garlyn so the boy rested on his hip.

"She hit me!" Garlyn shouted, pointing angrily at his sister.

"Why?" Sebastian questioned just as coldly as before. He could tell they weren't used to being questioned like that. They were used to being scolded first.

_Really, Ciel can't question properly at all. He probably lectures them both first before going into the details and learning who's in the wrong. _

"Because he took my toy," Demona answered softly. Sebastian chuckled, their naivety amusing him, then easily sank to the floor, and let Garlyn slide off of him.

"So you hit him?"

"Yes..."

"Why didn't you just take one of his toys?" he asked, arching an eyebrow as this seemed to puzzle her. "Exactly. Don't fight like that from now on, and if you do, one of you stop it. Understand?" he continued.

"Yes..." they both murmured, looking down at the floor.

"How would you feel if the other just disappeared?" Sebastian asked, poking Garlyn to get his attention.

"Really sad..." they replied, both of their voices filled with shame.

"Worse. It's not fun losing a sibling," Sebastian corrected, giving them a small smile when they looked up.

"Have you lost a sibling before?" Demona asked, crossing her legs and looking up at him curiously. Garlyn did the same, both obviously expecting a story.

"Hm... You could say that," Sebastian agreed, putting an elbow on his knee and resting his chin in that hand.

"How?" Garlyn asked, his distress clear. As if he wanted to know everything then fix it.

"We had a fight," Sebastian replied softly.

"About what?"

"So inquisitive," Sebastian chuckled, shaking his head in amazement. He could hardly remember his years as a child, but he certainly hadn't been this questioning.

"Tell us~!" Demona whined, reaching forward and grabbing the fingers she could grip in her tiny hand, giving them small shakes.

"Demona, let it go. Sebastian's past is untouchable," Ciel said, his voice flowing into the room as he walked in. Sebastian narrowed his eyes as Ciel sat in front of him, pulling Demona into his lap.

"My past is just incredibly long and boring," he snorted, eyes widening in surprise when Garlyn climbed into his lap. He shifted awkwardly, missing the small smile that played on Ciel's lips as he tried to figure out what to do with the child.

"Sebastian, you're a walking piece of history. I fail to see how that's boring," Ciel chuckled with a roll of his eyes.

"What you see now is basically what you would have seen then. Just more advanced," Sebastian sighed. He winced when Garlyn reached up and tangled his fingers in his hair, lightly tugging at it absentmindedly.

"He has a thing with long hair," the bluenette murmured apologetically, rubbing circles into Demona's back as she started to fall asleep. "That's why I cut mine... Just don't let him fall asleep like that or you'll have to cut your hair to get his hand out of it," he warned. Sebastian frowned and used his free hand to grasp the smaller one, carefully pulling it from his hair.

"They're so small..." he muttered, realizing Garlyn had already fallen asleep.

"Really?" Ciel questioned, frowning as he looked down at the girl in his arms. "I think they've gotten so big..."

Sebastian bit his tongue before he could mention how Ciel had been with them since they were born. He knew it would stir something up, even if the result of that was unintended.

"They turn six next month don't they?" he asked instead.

"How did you..." Ciel started, trailing off with a stunned expression.

"I wouldn't forget that night," Sebastian snickered.

"I can't. It haunts me," Ciel sighed with a small smile. His eyes grew distant as he thought, but Sebastian remained silent. "Only the night of their birthday do I actually dream of it though. The scar on my stomach is a good enough reminder for any other day," he chuckled, but there was no humor in his voice. Sebastian's eyes widened in horror. His skin? Scarred? "What? You didn't think I could actually... I don't even know how a 'C-section' could be avoided! They had to be cut out," he laughed, arching an eyebrow at Sebastian.

They both said nothing for a few moments more, then Ciel sighed and stood up with Demona cradled in his arms.

"Can you help me get them into bed?" the bluenette asked wearily, suddenly looking incredibly worn out.

_Is he getting enough sleep? _Sebastian wondered, easily standing up and shifting his hold on Garlyn. He quietly followed Ciel to the second floor, narrowing his eyes as he took in Ciel's figure. He had always been skinny- no, thin, but he really had an unhealthy frame now. _He's not eating..._

Not that Sebastian had any room to talk. But four years without feeding wasn't really a challenge for him (he had gone more than one hundred years after all). Ciel could hardly go two months. Of course, four years had taken quite a toll on Sebastian, and he was sure Ciel had noticed that just as he had noticed Ciel's physical change.

"Ciel..." Sebastian started softly after putting Garlyn into his bed and quickly tucking him in.

"Hm?" came the younger demon's hummed response.

"When was the last time you fed?" he asked. Ciel froze, his hands still gripping the blanket. Slowly, he let go and turned around, meeting Sebastian's challenging stare evenly.

"I was wondering when you'd ask that," Ciel chuckled. "But you aren't looking so hot yourself, _babe_," he added. The emphasis on the last word made Sebastian wince inwardly, but he continued on easily.

"Ciel, please answer my question," Sebastian tried again. Surprisingly, he gave in.

"Three? Four months?" the bluenette guessed with a sigh. He ran a hand through his hair and stared at him through heavily lidded eyes.

"When you _properly _fed?" he questioned. Ciel's hand fell to his side and he looked away.

"Before them," Ciel murmured. "But it's not like I have time since I'm always taking care of them!" he hissed, gesturing to the twins.

"I thought Undertaker had been here though!" Sebastian countered, both speaking in hushed voices as to not disturb the sleeping kids.

He hadn't liked that. The fact that Undertaker had been there both angered Sebastian and relieved him. For five years Undertaker had been there, growing close to _his _kids. To _Ciel_. It killed him to see Demona and Garlyn fawn over the former reaper, and then having to interact with them himself? They would talk to Sebastian, so eager and curious, not even knowing he was their father.

"Undertaker is here, and was back then, but he has a _job_. He leaves at nine in the morning and comes back at nine at night most days," Ciel started, surprisingly calm. "He's off on Sundays' and Tuesdays'. I'm here the rest of the time, caring for them and educating them," he said softly. "They can't go to school for a while yet, you know. Not until they're old enough to be able to wear colored contacts. My eyes were a little 'abnormal', but at least blue is a natural color. Red and then a mix of red and blue isn't..."

Slowly, Sebastian moved towards the younger demon, carefully reaching out and cupping his cheek when he wasn't glared at. Ciel leaned into his hand for a moment before his eyes snapped open and he pulled back. But he didn't pull away from his hand completely.

"Ciel, _I'm _here now. And I want to help. Let me help," Sebastian started, swallowing enough of his pride to allow himself a pleading tone. "You need to feed, and you really need to rest. There's no way you'll be able to take care of them if you don't see to these things," he tried.

"I don't want your help," Ciel denied, though the lie was weak. He desperately wanted it. "Besides, you look worse than I do!"

Sebastian fought a smile. Concern had been laced into the bluenette's voice, and he had caught it. Even if Ciel had tried hard to hide it.

"I don't feel sick or tired or hungry though," he lied. In truth, he could feel his body slowing down, becoming sluggish, as it slowly fed from the souls that still resided in him from the many years ago. Attempting to feed Ciel would be idiotic, but he could easily slip out and find someone. Sebastian could handle himself. "You really need to feed, Ciel. And sleep would come a lot easier once you do," he said, knowing Ciel would deny it.

He always did.

"No way," Ciel growled, finally stepping away. Sebastian let his hand drop, but stepped forward, one stride that brought him even closer to the younger demon.

"Who will you feed from then? You refuse humans-"

"They're filled with greed and taste nasty!"

"And Undertaker is out of the question-"

"Why?"

"Because I doubt he'd let you in the first place, and it's a bad idea. Feeding from a reaper is like feeding from an angel."

"Sebastian, I-"

"If it worries you that much, feeding from me won't change anything," Sebastian growled, stepping even closer to Ciel. "Am I not allowed to care for you? Are you telling me I can't _worry _about you? I may have been gone for five years but that doesn't mean my feelings disappeared!" he hissed.

"It _will _change!" Ciel exclaimed, groaning quietly when Demona keened softly and stirred in her sleep. He easily stepped around Sebastian and walked out of the room with Sebastian following closely behind. When the door was closed he whirled around to face Sebastian. "You don't _deserve _this, not because you left, but because you left without leaving _anything _behind!"

"Ciel-"

"Undertaker assured me that you would be back, but I still thought you were dead!" he continued, ignoring Sebastian almost as if he weren't even there. "Four years spent thinking you were dead."

_Oh... _

"But... why would you..." Sebastian tried, finding himself at a loss for words. It didn't make any sense. They had separated once for fifteen years and when he had returned, Ciel had been ecstatic... Then again, that had been a decided separation after a fight. They had decided to take a break, and then both had decided fifteen years had been a good enough time.

"A stupid dream that I really don't want to explain again," Ciel growled, turning his head to glare at the wall, then crossing his arms.

Sebastian ignored his promise to himself, to not cross any of Ciel's boundaries too soon, and pulled the bluenette to him. Ciel yelped, struggling for only a moment before relaxing just slightly against his chest.

"Then forget that. Ciel, I'm back and I say you need energy and strength. If Ashe- no, _when _Ashe comes, do you really want to be defenseless? Unable to protect yourself _and _the twins?"

Sebastian felt Ciel's hesitation, but waited patiently. It didn't take long before Ciel was practically buried in his neck, greedily taking the blood that poured into his mouth.

**_Oh, Sebastian-san, I believe you are becoming distracted from the main problem!_ **

Sebastian's eyes snapped open, alarm surging through him. Had he really forgotten? Sebastian couldn't even believe he had forgotten about _that _voice.

**_Let me remind you..._ **

He collapsed against Ciel, who pulled away with a sharp, fearful cry, as a sudden wave of pain sank into him. The immediate change and sudden intensity of it had him unconscious in a heartbeat, unable to process even the sound of Ciel's voice shakily calling for Undertaker.

* * *

A/N- Oh~ Lucky you guys~ Though since this WAS the chapter for Christmas, it means the Christmas update (yes, it's still going to happen ^^) won't be as major, nor as 'important' (a look into what Kylem and Elijah or doing~ Hopefully a relaxing, light chapter xD) So what would that be? Three chapter in one month, and then only having to wait around another week for the next before I officially start this update schedule?

Now, I do believe **JezebelStrike **is the one who caused this update. She isn't feeling very well and I thought that after her nap, this would be something nice to wake up to~ *glomps her* Feeling better yet~?

Now onto the responses!

**WwLOLwW- **I advise you don't consume ANY sugar when the make-up sex chapter(s) *smirk* comes along~

**shattered-elysium- **That was only a teeny little bit of her review...

**deadlystars3- **Seeing as information for the sequel to this sequel is up on my profile page, I guess I can announce this~ *drumroll* It will be Undertaker and Garlyn! When Garlyn is eighteen! Cuz I no do underage erotic *shivers* Gross (Though if I had to, the only 'shotacon' I would read would be Sebastian/Ciel when Ciel is 13-14. I can deal with that, but I will not write it)

**Ringo Juiso- **It's is a-okay! And, yes I may say once a month, but I may throw in an extra one if I finish early and get exited. And Yana is actually the reason I chose to do the once a week thing (more or less...) I like her once a month idea. And I am taking pity on you guys! The longer I have to work on it, the more I can do, the more I can give, the BETTER it can be :P

*wiggles* So, did you enjoy the normality I tried to put in here (as normal as a family of demons and an extra reaper can get, that is)? And the little Sebby/Ciel moments? What with the sweetness, and the bitterness. I enjoyed writing this chapter!

**JezebelStrike- **I can't chill my nuts! No, like, I really can't cuz I don't have nuts like Sebastian and Ciel and William, and Undertaker, and Gre- *laughs* Whew, I almost said Grell there! He doesn't have nuts! xD And I always enjoy yo reviews no matter what, cuz I love yo loyalty so much (and you, whereas you just love me for my story *sniffles* Haha I just be kidding~)

**KazeChi- **But aren't Sebastian and Ciel both just little stubborn *coughs*horny, but I didn't just say that*coughs* bastards? So prideful *sighs*

**Bloody. Black. Cat. Sama- **I feel like I'm torturing Sebastian more so than Ciel now xD Eh~ As long as someone is getting tortured, yes?

**HoldOnAngel- **You and your smut... *shakes head* And no whips and chains! *stern face* Though I can arrange some bondage with ripped bed sheets- *coughs violently* ALL OF YOU RIGHT NOW FORGET I JUST SAID THAT!

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

(Also, next chapter, I'm going to start putting thoughts in (" ") as well as italicized since I do italicize emphasized words as well as the thoughts, I thought I'd change it a little ^^)

Snow Whites Poison Kiss


	21. Chapter 22- Kylem

_21~ _

"No," Elijah growled for what could have been the hundredth time. Kylem frowned, stretching a long leg out to poke at the bristling demon again.

"_Please_," Kylem tried again. He wanted it so badly, and it wasn't fair that he couldn't have it but Ciel could.

"_No_," Elijah repeated, his tone dark.

"Why can Ciel have them but I can't?" Kylem whined, quickly twisting his body so that he was draped across his lovers lap, hands on either side of his face as to draw the sharp features close. "I want one..." he sighed, staring into the vivid green depths.

"No way."

"Just make whatever the hell you made to get Ciel pregnant again and give it to me!" Kylem begged, trying to plead with the demon.

He wanted kids. Reliving the night Ciel given birth to them, the screams and such, had turned him off of the idea at first. But when he had seen the little demons...

Kylem _longed _for kids._  
_

"Kylem, if you want kids so mcuh we can just adopt... never mind..." Elijah sighed, leaning back so that he was against the couch, Kylem's hands now falling to his chest. "Besides, it was a one time thing. I never intended to do it again, and I still don't," he added softly. Kylem sighed as the older demon's fingers ran through his hair, sending a slight chill down his spin.

"You're so mean..." Kylem sighed, stubbornly looking away from his lover. He wanted kids so very badly. Ciel's had been so cute and... squishy looking. Kylem wanted his own, and adopting was out of the question! "You wanted to get back at Sebastian yet you gave both of them a gift," he pouted. "No, _gifts_."

"Kylem... Garlyn and Demona have brought both of them major relationship problems," Elijah chuckled, poking him sharply. Kylem just growled softly, turning his head to look up and glare at him. The kids weren't the problem for those two.

"It's _your_ fault, Elijah. Not the kids'," he growled. "Their relationship is on the verge of completely diminishing and... Well, their kids are what is keeping them together and what will bring them back together!" Kylem continued. What he and Elijah had done was horrible, he knew this and Elijah knew this, yet there they were. Completely... fine... "You took if too far. Giving Sebastian kids to handle is one thing, but tearing him apart from them and making him deal with Ashe? You really are a bastard..."

"Ah, you messed up! I never forced Sebastian to deal with Ashe! And forming that Contract with him was his own damn fault!" Elijah argued.

"He didn't even know he had until just recently! You need to fix this," Elijah groaned, pushing himself from Elijah's lap and sliding off of the couch. It was truly ridiculous. It wasn't as if Sebastian had even looked for a new Contract, let alone one with _Ashe_.

"I don't know how, Kylem," Elijah sighed, his voice filled with frustration. He turned in surprise, staring at the demon in complete amazement. Elijah would rather die than admit he didn't know something like this... "I took it too far... I never should have found him in the first place," he groaned, massaging his temples as if he had a headache. Kylem moved forward, sitting beside the ebony haired demon and pulling him close.

"You just need to find out how to help him. He's your brother, Elijah. Sometimes I just want to hit you both, I always have, because you treat each other so cruelly... and I lost my siblings," Kylem murmured into the other's silky hair. "You are both spoiled little princes'," he chuckled.

"Everything spiraled out of my control," Elijah sighed, his breath hitting Kylem's neck. He tried to ignore the the familiar feeling that slowly weaved through his body. It was completely inappropriate to feel that now of all times.

"You never had control in the first place," Kylem chuckled, running his fingers through the soft black strands.

He wanted to help Elijah.

"Way to go and comfort me, Kylem," he snorted.

"I bet if we had someone to look after we'd both feel better..." Kylem suggested, trailing off innocently.

"No kids."

"Élie~!" he whined, clutching the demons head to his shoulder before he could pull away and both hands tangling in his hair. "_S'il vous plaît_," Kylem pleaded.

"Don't start," Elijah warned. "Now, _please_ let me go before you suffocate me," he tried, voice muffled by his shoulder.

"No! Not until you say yes!"

"How can this be a one-sided thing, Kylem? Something like this cannot be decided by one person," Elijah started, his voice calm and collected, whereas Kylem's contained desparation.

"Do you really detest the idea of having kids so much?" Kylem exclaimed, unable to believe that. Elijah loved kids!

Though if Elijah fed from them and that's why he adored them was beyond Kylem. He really hoped that wasn't the case. Elijah wouldn't stoop so low for a meal...

"Now isn't the time though!" Elijah hissed, exasperated. Kylem reluctantly let go of the older demon, knowing any contact would bring out only more of Elijah's annoyance and frustration. "Any distraction and any weakness, you being pregnant for example, is something Ashe could easily take advantage of! And you wouldn't be able to protect yourself into said pregnancy, nor would you be able to help Ciel and Sebastian! We need all the help we can get!" he exclaimed, green eyes vivid and flashing.

_He proves an excellent point... _

"Then after all of this blows over? _Please_?" Kylem pleaded, hoping his eyes contained as much emotion as they could. Elijah had never been able to turn him down when he did that, and he wasn't about to let Elijah forget that.

His lover was silent for a few moments before he sighed, a promising action, and gave him a pained look. "Fine... but why?"

"Because Ciel looked so... happy," Kylem replied, flashing Elijah a bright smile before tackling him and wrapping his arms tightly around his neck.

"Is that what this is about? You aren't happy?" the older demon asked, worry filling his features.

"No! I am happy, very happy, Elijah!" Kylem exclaimed, his own eyes widening as he hurried to reassure the green eyed man. "I just think it would be amazing to raise a child!" he added. Elijah pursed his lips before accepting what he had been told.

"I'll see if I can make it again after this is all over," he sighed, arms wrapping around Kylem's waist. Elijah's eyes glittered mischievously when he did, nimble fingers plucking 'innocently' at the edge of his shirt. An action Kylem recognized immediately.

"I swear you and Sebastian are the horniest demons known to this world," Kylem sighed with a roll of his eyes. It really amazed him that Elijah could even think about sex after the previous night. And then the night when he had finally come back. Kylem didn't even know how many times he had topped, but he was almost positive it was just as much as he had bottomed that night.

"Sebastian is worse than me!" Elijah protested, green eyes flashing in amusement. "He'd fuck just to pass the time, but I only do it when I feed!" he pointed out. "Or when I just want you~" he added softly.

He also had a thing about "only being able to feed if the blood is at the highest point of ecstasy". Meaning, he only fed before the unfortunate prey was about to reach its peak.

"I'm sorry, Elijah, but no matter how I think about the way you feed... it's just... weird," Kylem snickered, wrinkling his nose as he thought about it.

"Yet you've been a victim~" his lover teased, nipping at the shell of his ear.

"No, stop," Kylem sighed, pulling away from the now heartbroken demon. He smirked lightly and leaned forward. "When we went to visit Ciel and Sebastian, those few weeks before he had gone into labor, he told me about this 'thing' he had done," he started, air-quoting the 'thing'.

"And what was this thing?" Elijah asked flatly, almost suspiciously.

"Sex abstinence," he whispered, then pulled away with a smile. "I've always thought it would be interesting to try, but I've never felt the urge to do it."

"Kylem-!"

"Until now!" Kylem continued, standing up from the couch and backing away with a smile. "One week, _mon ami_. One week, no sex. I need a break! You're overworking me!" he sighed, teasingly fanning himself with his hand. Elijah gaped, green eyes wide with horror. "And Ciel also told me what had happened when he allowed Sebastian one kiss, so no kisses either!"

Kylem wasn't doing it to 'give himself a break'. Elijah needed to inevitably awful distraction, and frankly... he did, too.

* * *

A/N= Happy holidays! I promised an update on the 25th (or whatever the day is for you) and I did! And also, I will be stuffing little -inappropriate- little... 'scenes' from **JezebelStrike's **reviews now (whenever she so happens to have one) so enjoy those little smut fillers~

Responses~

**shattered-elysium- **Thank you very much! And seeing as you want "le smut", I will TRY and give you the amount of chapters you should have to wait until it comes: *thinks* (And this chapter number won't be exact, I'm just going to run through ideas and summarize them into a chapter)

Heres the number- 22! I think you have waited long enough, so, based on what my mind has put into a chapter, an extra long chapter will be in order, don't you think ;)

**Ringo Juiso- ***blushes* I-I'm... not all that wonderful... *looks in the mirror and smirks* Or am I? Haha I be kidding! I dun like mirrors they scare me *shivers with large, scared eyes* Sebastian was trying to avoid conflicts? *chuckles* Based on those fights he had with Ciel, he wasn't doing a very good job xD And I'm so happy you like Garlyn! I wanted him to be the... 'nicer' one of the twins (Garlyn- Sweet, considerate, thoughtful. Demona- aggressive, demanding, smart. Polar opposites basically)

**KazeChi- **What's wrong with Sebastian, you ask? *snickers* I don't know, what IS wrong with him?

**WwLOLwW- **:O OHMYGOD STAY AWAY FROM DAT SUGAR!

**JezebelStrike- ***sniffles and glomps* I adored your review, Rose! I adored it, and I'll never let go of i!

**HoldOnAngel- **I will put all of my heart and soul (even more than I already have for this story) into making the best goddamn lemon you will hopefully ever read by me! (Until the inevitable comes and I make one for False Insanity or something xD)

**Lialane Graest- **I spelled your name this time, and you are forgiv- Wait, I don't need to be forgiving you because you shouldn't be apologizing! I also reviewed your story late!

Now the mini fuck scene that **JezebelStrike **wrote!

Okay. It is night and raining.  
Ciel: Sebastian  
Sebastian: yes my love?  
Ciel: I wan sum fuuuuck  
Sebastian: ... What?  
Ciel: I wan sum fuck! I want you to smash this *points to his ass* Smash it like the way you smash them souls! You just gobble them up like it's fucking candy or sum shit.  
Sebastian: Yes I would love to smash yo ass  
Sebastian reaches over and - Jack! There's a boat! Jack! *cries* Meeh! Ahh! *pants* Come back! Come back! Come back! Come back! Come back! Come back! Come back! Come back!  
Hello! Can anyone hear me!  
Come back! Come back!  
I'll never let go I promise! *cries* *gets in freezy cold water like a dumb ass and grabs a whistle out of dead man's mouth (nasty)* *blows it (unsanitary)*  
1500 people went into the sea-  
Sorry.. Watching Titanic  
Okay Sebastian reaches over and grabs Ciel's cock which he was rubbing up and down like the way you rub hands together to warm them up.  
"MMMMM! Sebastian! *pants* I love *moans* When you *mewls* Stroke my cock!"  
Sebastian smirks "I bet you love it when I suck your cock as well?"  
Ciel only moans and buck his hips as Sebastian bends down to take the red, swelled cock into his mouth and sucks it like a meth addict.  
"Ahhh The best cock ever." He moaned around the cock as he lapped up the 'DICK MILK'! FUCK YOU!  
DICK MILK  
DICK MILK. DICK MILK. DICK MILK. DICK MILK. DICK MILK. DICK MILK. DICK MILK. DICK MILK. DICK MILK.  
DICK MILK. DICK MILK. DICK MILK.  
HE SAVED ME IN EVERY WAY A PERSON CAN BE SAVED!  
Oh and Ciel tugged onSebastian's hair like a horse's (whore) reins to suck harder.  
Heyayayaya! Myeh!  
Meep Meep Motherfucker!  
Can I get a beep beep beep beep?! x2  
Song reference.  
This story was so fucking awesome! IS* MY FUCKING GRACIOUS BAD!  
If I could, love, I would go under the fucking ocean and get that heart hem that is blue as CIel's eyes!  
Since that old lady, dumb as hell, let the necklace fall from her hands like a dummy. But oh-... She dies...  
Let's be Jack and Rose, darling!  
I wanna be Rose so this time I won't lose the heart necklace!  
You won't die of course. I'll make room on the piece of wood, like those dummies should of done.  
We'll live and we'll fly on the tip of the ship like I'll fly on the tip of the dick!  
:D  
I hope you loved this review. oh wait I never finished the Ciel and Sebastian.  
Well Ciel came in Sebastian's mouth and Sebastian drank that dick milk so good! Hmm! He slurped that slippery dick!  
Sorry. I am now done!  
Oh and then he wiped his mouth and kissed Ciel and they fucked after that with Ciel in my favorite position- on his knees! Too much info, no? Well too freaking bad! :P

*sighs* You and your 'dick milk' *rolls eyes* (Honestly, I think I like it when Ciel rides ;P On his knees is probably my least favorite, I love it but it's my last position I write them in. Sebas-chan can't see his slutty expressions when he's on his knees, but on his back and riding is mothereffing monster? FULL VIEW BABY!)

O-oh! Question for everyone! What's YOUR favorite position to see any uke in? Riding/on their knees/sideways/stomach/back/etc?

Snow Whites Poison Kiss


	22. Chapter 23- Ciel

A/N- Transitioning into the makeup scene was extremely hard, and if it's a little awkward or choppy I will apologize now ^^ Besides... I think the little surprise I've thrown in will be enough to make you little story whores happy *snickers*

Also, some quick news, I have decided to make a FaceBook account 'for' this site (so you guys can connect with me and all that jazz :P). If you want to add me you can go to my profile page /here of course/ and you'll find the link to it ^^

* * *

_22~ _

Ciel stared down at Sebastian and fidgeted nervously in the chair he had brought into the room. The older demon had been out cold for three hours, and it was well into the evening. His face was paler than usual- then _before_ since it hadn't been all that great prior. Sebastian's black hair was plastered to his face from sweat, and his eyebrows were drawn together in what was obviously pain. Every so often he'd groan or hiss, sometimes even writhing for a few moments before settling back down, and his breathing becoming erratic for a while before that too settled.

_It's all my fault... if I hadn't fed from him- Ugh! I even knew he was too weak and that feeding from him was a stupid decision! _Ciel thought, lowering his head and covering his face with his hands.

"Ciel, you need to sleep. I'm taking the kids out for a few hours to give you a rest, so take the opportunity."

He didn't acknowledge Undertaker, and did his best to ignore the soothing voice.

"Ciel, there is nothing you can do, and sitting here staring at him won't change anything. He'll wake up when he wakes up," the former reaper tried again. "Actually, sitting here staring at him and blaming yourself makes _you _feel worse. It really does nothing on his part."

"You are horrible at comforting people," Ciel murmured, lifting his head to look at Sebastian again. He had never seen Sebastian look so ill...

_So much blood_, he thought, remembering the Sebastian from his dream.

"I'm not trying to comfort you," he sighed.

"Then go away," Ciel mumbled, praying Sebastian's eyes would open right then. He wanted to see them, even if they were devoid of energy. Ciel distantly heard the silverette sigh, and the soft shuffling of his feet as he slipped out of the room.

After a few moments, Ciel gave into the urge to touch the older demon, and reached out, trailing his forefinger along the pale cheek. His skin was cold.

"I'm sorry..." he sighed, resting his head in his hands again.

It was like everything was falling apart around him now... everything crumbling and crashing, and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

"I hate it when you apologize, no matter how rare your apologies are."

Ciel's head snapped up, eyes meeting Sebastian's hazy red ones.

"What the hell happened to you?" he hissed, lunging out of the chair and onto the bed, immediately wrapping his arms around the older demons neck and burying his face in his shoulder. "Did I take too much?" he asked, voice muffled.

"Ciel, it wasn't you!" Sebastian exclaimed, already breathless, as his arms -probably instinctively- wrapped around Ciel. "I promise!"

"Then what was it?" Ciel asked. His need to know the reason was almost painful. The idea that something else had effected Sebastian like it had scared him. No, _terrified _him. "Don't lie either..."

"I really don't know how I would tell you," Sebastian murmured, one hand running through his hair. Ciel couldn't even bring himself to care that he was supposed to still be angry at the older demon. "Since I don't really know myself..."

Tightening his grip around Sebastian's neck, Ciel chuckled, placing a small chaste kiss on the others neck. "But I don't believe you," he sighed, closing his eyes as he began to grow rather comfortable. Though how Sebastian could be comfortable with him practically draped on him and clinging to him was beyond Ciel. He just couldn't care at that moment.

"I can't explain something to you that I don't understand," Sebastian countered flatly, his voice weary.

"You can tell me what you know," Ciel pointed out, finally pulling his face away from Sebastian's neck to look at him.

"But I don't know anything," Sebastian countered, arching an eyebrow almost defiantly. Ciel just narrowed his eyes and glared down at the older demon.

He knew _something_.

"Well, then I'll go so you can have some time to think it over..." he sighed, already pushing himself off of the ebony haired man. When he had his feet settled on the floor, Ciel felt Sebastian's hand around his arm to stop him. Something about Sebastian's grip warned Ciel, not that it was tight or painful, just that it seemed tense. As if he didn't want Ciel to look back at him.

"Do you remember when I told you about the three different Contract forms?" Sebastian started softly. His tone gave away nothing, and Ciel immediately grasped on to what he was trying to say.

"You formed a Contract with Ashe?" he exclaimed, tugging his arm out of the older demon's grip and turning around to stare at him.

"Ciel, wait, don't-"

"Don't what?" Ciel hissed, glaring at him. "Don't have a panic attack? Don't kill you? I don't even know what I want to do!"

"Ciel, I didn't even know it happened until just recently," Sebastian tried calmly, red eyes wide. "I don't even know how it works."

Ciel just growled softly, and narrowed his eyes as he tried to find any hint of dishonesty in what Sebastian was saying.

"How do we break it?" he finally snapped, placing his hands on either side of Sebastian's face and leaning forward until his forehead was against the other man's. "I want Ashe to suffer through it, too."

Sebastian smirked weakly and stared at him for a moment, expression completely blank. "I'm fairly certain the only way it can be broken, on my end, is if Ashe gets killed..."

"Then we kill him."

Ciel frowned when the older demon opened his mouth to say something, then thought against it. Ciel straightened again as Sebastian reached out, fingertips lightly brushing along his jaw before tugging at a few strands of hair.

"Do we have to worry about this now?" he asked softly, obviously bothered by the subject.

"Why do you push all this stuff off until the very last minute?" Ciel countered just as softly.

"Only with you," Sebastian chuckled, hand suddenly cupping the back of his neck and pulling him down, easily managing to press his lips against Ciel's.

And he didn't even resist.

Ciel let the kiss grow and pressed against Sebastian, the action nothing short of desperate. Quickly though, he grew tired with the pace they had set themselves at and nipped at the raven's bottom lip, his intention painfully obvious. Almost instantly Sebastian deepened the kiss, hand moving from the back of his neck to his head, gripping his hair in a stern grip.

Finally, he broke away and collapsed against the older demon, his breathing heavy.

"I missed you..." Ciel murmured, his forehead against Sebastian's shoulder. He felt the unfortunately familiar pull of tears, but refused to let them fall if it came to that.

"I'm here now," Sebastian pointed out, his grip relaxing so his fingers could comb through Ciel's hair.

"You've said that already..." Ciel snickered softly, one hand lightly tugging at the older demon's shirt absentmindedly. "A lot actually..."

"Because you don't seem to believe me," Sebastian countered, tugging his head up to meet his eyes.

"I can't believe you, you know. Because Ashe seems to have complete control over you," Ciel grumbled, looking away from the red pools.

He was dead set on the fact that Ashe was the cause of Sebastian's pain when he had bitten him. It seemed logical, and Ciel found no faults in his reasoning.

"I don't know what I'd do if you left again," he sighed, shivering as Sebastian's hand moved to his back, rubbing in soothing, small circles.

"I won't," Sebastian promised, his lips cold against the corner of Ciel's mouth. Ciel turned his head to catch Sebastian's lips, and shifted his body so that he rest atop him, shivering when Sebastian's hand slipped under his shirt. He had missed Sebastian, but the physical contact was something his body had yearned for.

_It's been five years_, he reminded himself accidentally.

The thought fueled him on and and he quickly started the cruel dance between their tongues, his own hands slipping under Sebastian's shirt to anxiously explore the familiar chest. Their kisses quickly became broken and heated as they breathed and shifted, Sebastian moving so that he leaned against the cheap wood that made the head of the bed, elbows keeping him up. Ciel moved so that he straddled the raven, and quickly made way with his shirt, followed by his own.

"Where... are the kids?" Sebastian breathlessly asked between kisses, though it didn't sound as if he were necessarily concerned.

"I think Undertaker-"

"That's good enough for me," Sebastian growled softly, lips sliding down to Ciel's neck. A moan escaped Ciel's lips as Sebastian nipped at the sensitive skin, the nips turned to soft bites as a result.

"Nobody likes a tease," Ciel snarled as the others slender forefinger trailed along his pant line, making his pants only much more uncomfortable.

"If I'm remembering correctly, you always loved it," Sebastian snickered against his neck. "Let's not skip the foreplay, okay?" he chuckled, easily snapping the button on his pants but only relieving some of the pressure. Ciel moaned softly as the older demon palmed his clothed erection, easily coaxing it to full attention. Ciel yelped as he was suddenly knocked backwards and found himself on his back, Sebastian hovering above him for a moment before moving back to slip his pants off.

"Not fair!" he exclaimed, pointing accusingly at Sebastian and then smirking when he received a confused glance. "This time, you aren't waiting until the last minute to strip," he said, hooking his fingers into the belt loops on Sebastian's pants and pulling him forward, sitting up to meet the demon halfway as he started working at his pants. Ciel frowned when he noticed something. "How the hell do you do that?" he asked Sebastian as he kicked off his jeans.

"Do what?" Sebastian countered, confusion momentarily replacing the lust. But only for a moment.

"Go commando... It's so uncomfortable..." Ciel replied, smiling softly as Sebastian slid on top of him

"You used to do it all the time," Sebastian pointed out slyly, lips skimming along his neck and jawline.

"Yeah. When I wore sweat pants all the time and was prepared for a completely random 'attack'," Ciel argued lightly, gasping as one of his nipples was twisted. The pain was only momentarily, and quickly turned to pleasure when Sebastian moved lower, capturing it in his mouth. As Sebastian nipped and sucked at it, his other hand gave equal attention to its twin, only causing Ciel to tangle his fingers into the long black hair and arch into his touch. He raised his hips along with his body, desperate for more friction between them and trying to apply some pressure to his erect cock, but Sebastian only pulled away, looking down at him in amusement.

"Random, huh? It was planned on my part, Ciel," he said softly, easily slipping the annoying underwear down Ciel's legs, which he in turn kicked to the floor. Ciel shuddered as the cooler air hit his erection, the contrasting temperature sending a delightful shiver throughout his body. Quickly, he sat up and pulled Sebastian back to him until they were flush against each other. He reached between them as best as he could manage and gripped the others arousal, watching his expression change as he did so. With only a few strokes Sebastian had his hands on his forearms, and his forehead resting on his shoulder, his breathing ragged and heavy.

"Nice to know you haven't been very active these past few years," Ciel teased, tightening his grip on the rigid flesh. He felt Sebastian's breath hitch and the way he tensed against him as he did so.

"Ciel..." Sebastian breathed against his neck, his tone suggesting he really needed to stop and listen. Pausing, though his grip on the older demon's erection never faltering, he waiting for him to continue. "I want you," he said softly, pulling away just enough to meet his eyes. The red pools were completely serious, with only a thin layer of lust floating in them.

"Sebastian... you have me," Ciel snickered, kissing him softly.

"No, _I want you_," he repeated, emphasizing every single word, his eyes wide. Ciel stared at him in confusion, then gasped when he realized what Sebastian meant._  
_

"S-Sebastian, I've never-"

"I'm sure you know how," Sebastian chuckled, the seriousness now fading and being completely overruled.

"But, i-it's not like... It's... _you_," Ciel tried.

He had _never _topped before (unless women counted, which they didn't when it came right down to it), and topping Sebastian? The thought made a blush rush to his cheeks.

"Then shouldn't that motivate you?" Sebastian asked, using his fingertips to tilt his head up and nibble at his ear while his other hand teased his arousal. Ciel bucked into the touch, only to whimper as it ended suddenly. "I want you. Now."

"Right now?" Ciel exclaimed, yelping as the raven's hands slid to his thighs and pulled, knocking him backwards. Before he could even understand what had happened, Sebastian was between his legs, one hand grasping his length and smirking up at him.

"Right now," he confirmed, tongue flicking out against the sensitive skin. Ciel moaned, bucking into the demon's touch again with a desperate plea. He shuddered as he was engulfed by Sebastian's mouth, small whimpers and cries leaving him as the raven sucked.

"S-Sebastian, no~" Ciel protested as Sebastian pulled away and moved to straddle his hips. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around the others neck to fully accept the feverish kiss that was placed on his lips. Their lips molded perfectly, tongues clashing and exploring the painfully familiar territory as Sebastian made his next move (effectively distracting Ciel).

His eyes snapped open when he felt Sebastian lower his hips on his weeping erection, breaking the kiss with a strangled cry as he was fully engulfed in the tight heat, his head snapping back. As Sebastian rolled his hips carefully his fingers twisted into the thin blanket beneath them, chest heaving as he breathed.

It felt _different_. Not bad different, certainly not bad, just... different. Ciel had been curious in the past, and had often -jokingly- asked Sebastian to let him do the penetrating

_Never _had he thought it would happen.

"S-sebas-ah~!" Ciel tried, voice breaking and wavering as the older demon began to move. His eyes locked onto Sebastian's face, frantically trying to memorize the expression through his lust clouded mind. The raven's pale cheeks were flushed, and his eyes were heavily lidded so that only a small sliver of the red iris' were visible. His hands were flat on Ciel's chest to support himself as his hips worked erratically.

"I can't let you think -ah!- that... that this will h-happen often," Sebastian panted, smirking weakly as he clenched around Ciel and rolled his hips a final time. Ciel had probably screamed, he hadn't been all that aware, fingers clawing and tearing at the sheets as he came. He felt the blush rise to his cheeks as he realized what had just happened.

"I-I'm sorry-"

"Don't be..." Sebastian breathed, leaning down to kiss him softly. "Did I ever apologize?" he snickered against his lips. "Well, I don't really rip the sheets when I do it..." he sighed as he pulled away, picking at the pieces of fabric with a considering expression. "Get comfortable," he said softly. Ciel groaned in frustration as he moved, but managed to settle himself so that he rested against the many pillows Undertaker had gotten for the bed.

"Sebastian...?" Ciel started, tilting his head as he watched the older demon. He yelped when Sebastian was suddenly on him, pinning his wrists above his hands as he bound them. "Sebastian- Wait, no!" he said, protesting when Sebastian just smirked and tied another strip snugly around the base of his hardened cock.

"I can't let you come so early like you just did again," Sebastian snickered, moving so that he was between his legs, lips moving lightly along his neck. Ciel could feel the amused smile that was playing on the demons lips, even as he nipped at his ear. Ciel gasped, whimpering softly, as he felt a slick finger prod at his entrance then slowly work its way into him.

It had been _so long. _

"N-no!" Ciel protested as another finger was added, the uncomfortable pressure and sting growing.

"You know it gets better, Ciel," Sebastian said, scissoring the two digits before prodding around. Ciel just groaned, arching his back and raising his hips as he tried to get the fingers out. As he did, the pain lessened, evening out with the sudden wave of pleasure. "See?" the raven chuckled as Ciel strained against the oddly strong restraints, his whimpers charged with desire.

"M-more! Another!" Ciel demanded, wrapping his legs around Sebastian's waist. Instead, the digits were removed, leaving Ciel feeling strangely empty and with a strong need to be filled again. "No-"

"Calm down," Sebastian grunted as he raised Ciel's hips and lined him up with his erection, thrusting into him in one swift move. Ciel opened his mouth, preparing himself to hear a ragged scream but nothing came. His body tensed, back still arched, and fingernails digging into his palms.

"D-don't... move yet...!" he gasped, nails scraping at the dark wood of the head of the bed. Sebastian carefully rolled his hips, as if testing him out, in response, but only drew out a small pain filled keen from Ciel. The demon only gave him a moment before ignoring his plead and slowly beginning to move. He thrust shallowly, rolling his hips and gripping the backs of Ciel's knees in his hands. Ciel just moaned softly, pleasure slowly overcoming the pain as he raised his hips to meet the quickly strengthening thrusts.

"Not so bad?" Sebastian asked, his voice hoarse and breathless yet filled with amusement and emotion. Ciel just reached up and tangled his fingers as best as he could with his bound wrists in the black hair, pulling him close so that their lips met in another broken kiss. He shuddered and moaned, biting down on the full lower lip as the raven's thrust became merciless and he ran his hands lightly down his heaving chest.

"Bastard!" Ciel growled, gritting his teeth and resting his elbows on Sebastian's shoulders so his arms could hook around his neck, body rocking with his. He let out a choked sob as the small bundle of nerves was finally hit, almost screaming, "There! Again!"

"You've never sounded so whorish," Sebastian chuckled, blowing his hair out of his face as he ducked his head. His eyebrows knitted together as he moved his hands from Ciel's knees to his waist, using that as leverage.

"Ah... ha...! N-no~!" Ciel cried out, flattening his palms against the headboard and pushing, muscles straining as he pushed against Sebastian to take him deeper.

"You protest... yet obviously beg for more," Sebastian panted, showering his shoulders and neck with small kisses and nibbling at his earlobe. Ciel leaned into his touch, absorbing every kiss that he was given. His voice had failed him at that point, only small whimpers and moans managing to work their way up his raw throat and escape his bruised lips. He shuddered uncontrollably, erection strong and aching as it hit Sebastian's firm stomach when he pressed against him.

"Sebastian, plea-ah! _Please!_" he pleaded, biting his lip as the demon slowed, his body heat raising considerably. "Please, please, Sebastian! Please, let me- Hah! Let me come...!" he begged, staring up at the older demons face, tears prickling as he looked. Sebastian met his eyes, slowing down to almost a complete stop as he leaned down and kissed him softly, one hand moving to unravel the fabric around his cock.

"I love you, Ciel," he whispered softly as Ciel gasped and tensed, drawing out Sebastian's own release as he clenched around him. His seed covered his chest and some of Sebastian's stomach, but it was easily ignored. They both lay there, chests heaving and breath mingling as the orgasmic high threaded through their bodies.

"I love you..." Ciel murmured finally, sighing in relief when the ties were removed from his wrists. A small, ragged, moan escaped him as Sebastian pulled out of him, finally leaving him empty and worn out.

"Does this mean you've taken me back?" Sebastian asked softly, collapsing beside him and pulling him close. Ciel sighed softly as the heavy sheets were pulled over them, curling close to the ebony haired demon so that not an inch of space was between them.

"I'd say yes," Ciel murmured, kissing Sebastian's collarbone softly. He was sure he'd have hickey's all over his body later, but he could at least take satisfaction in the fact that they already littered Sebastian's neck.

"Then have you already thought about how you will tell Garlyn and Demona who their father is?" the demon asked, his voice containing worn out amusement.

"No~ I don't want to think about that now~" Ciel whined, burying his face in Sebastian's neck. Not even a second later a warning cry came from the floor below, which sounded exactly like Undertaker, and two pairs of feet came stomping up the stairs, excited squeals signalling their kids arrival.

"I think you have about fifteen seconds to figure out how- Ciel!" Sebastian started, yelping as Ciel kicked him from the bed and pulled the covers up to his chin just as Garlyn and Demona ran into the room.

_Damn it... _

* * *

A/N- Ohohoho~ Ciel kicked his bitch out of the bed~! Now I must go to my reviews, Loves~

**1cm3 (that's right this bitch is BACK for those of you who recognize her)- **This is gonna be hard to reply to all of your reviews so I shall just say: LEAVE IT TO ME, LOVE! I GOT DIS! AND I LOVE ALL YO REVIEWS~

**Bloody. Black. Cat. Sama- **Mmm I like the stomach if they are able to be like... pressed flat to the mattress xD And it is an excellent plot bunny isn't it xD Just WAIT until the next chapter~

**aokochan17- **Thank you! I was really nervous when I decided to put in one MINOR OC, so putting in two major OCs (and then adding two semimajor OCs as the kids) in it was nerve racking but I love them both so much~

**shattered-elysium- **I love your story telling abilities o.O

**HoldOnAngel- **Ah~ I'm very disappointed with my lemon (I want to fix it, spend days editing it and revising it, but... eh~) but I do hope you enjoyed it ^^

**JezebelStrike- **I was not making fun of your dick milk! And I will never ever let go of your reviews! Even if I die, I will hold onto them with my cold, lifeless hands!

Buh-bye, Loves~ And I have decided that I will update whenever I finish a chapter, so it may before next months Saturday. But in the slight chance I dont, it means that Saturday is the day ^^ Just a full proof day that you guys can expect, okay?

Snow Whites Poison Kiss


	23. Chapter 24- Ciel

A/N- I am going to thank this reader right here in the beginning because she has done something that knocked my nonexistent balls off (I'm female so it wouldn't work out right if I did): **BlackRoseEden**, I've said it before and I'll say it again; Thank you so much for drawing that fanart ^^

Yes, that user above drew a picture of Garlyn and Demona and I absolutely love it- It matched what I saw of them myself perfectly! And is now currently my profile picture~

Also, this story is coming to an end. Four more chapters left, and then an Epilogue sometime afterwards. But for those of you who enjoy my writing; THERE WILL BE MORE STORIES (I am also working hard on improving so the support is greatly appreciated xD). I come up with them in the shower, and I take showers a lot ^^

* * *

_23~ _

"Daddy! Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!"

_Why does this happen to me? _Ciel wondered, protesting softly when Demona bolted into the room and lunged for him. His gaze flicked over to the other side of the bed, thankfully a blind spot when you walked into the room, to see if Sebastian had just disappeared. Absolutely no sound came from the area, but that was only to be expected from Sebastian.

"Daddy, guess who we saw!" Demona started, eyes wide and expression open.

"Enlighten me," Ciel countered dramatically, hoping she wouldn't pick up on his nervousness as she and Garlyn crawled into the bed.

"Demona, wait!" Garlyn cried pushing her lightly. "Don't just tell him! Does he even know who Elijah is?" he hissed. Demona gave out a soft, 'oh', and nodded as if in great thought.

Ciel just stiffened, clenching his daughters small waist as she slid into his lap.

"I think he does," Demona laughed, noticing the reaction.

"Elijah...?" Sebastian murmured, his head suddenly appearing from the side of the bed, followed by his arms which folded neatly on the bed. The twins both screamed, Demona clinging to Ciel at that point, before Sebastian gave a weary, tired, smile. "I know Elijah..."

He was wearing clothes.

"Why is he here?" Garlyn asked, then blushed softly and opened his mouth to speak again. "N-not that... No, I didn't mean that b-badly..." he stuttered, shifting awkwardly. Sebastian just laughed and pushed himself onto the bed, subtly pushing off the blanket that had been ruined from their actions just twenty minutes prior. Carefully, Ciel pulled the blanket up as high as it would stay, praying he wouldn't be required to stand up.

"Sebastian and I were talking," Ciel started slowly, carefully choosing his words. He glared at the demon sitting at the edge of the bed, who was smirking deviously.

"Yes, we were," Sebastian agreed, his voice like silk. "Tell them what were were talking about," he urged, leaning forward and putting on an expression as eager as the kids.

"Wait, wait," Ciel started, falling back against the pillows and pulling the sheets up to his chin as best as he could without disturbing Demona's position on his legs. He watched through narrowed eyes as Garlyn slowly crawled across the bed, large eyes trained on him as he moved towards Sebastian. "What about Elijah?" he sighed as Garlyn smiled innocently and draped himself across Sebastian's lap.

Letting Garlyn go to Sebastian had been a perfect moment of weakness just so he could see the older demons face.

"Well-"

"No~ Demona, I want to tell it!" Garlyn whined, patting Sebastian's knee in frustration.

"But _I _saw them first!" Demona growled, glaring at her brother. Ciel frowned, reaching out and grabbing her round face in his hand and making her look at him.

"No arguing," he warned. "Garlyn, let Demona tell it. If it's about Elijah I need to know now."

"I told you he knew..." Demona grumbled before shaking her head out of his grasp and smiling brightly. "Undertaker took us to the park because he said you needed a rest-"

"I never did get that rest..." Ciel realized, but Demona, thankfully, continued on without acknowledging him.

"And we saw... Garlyn, what was his name?" she asked, turning to her brother.

"Which one?" Garlyn countered, leaving both Ciel and Sebastian confused.

"The blond one?"

"Which one?"

"Um~ Lighter blond."

"Oh! Kylem? The one with the really, really, really, really long hair?"

"Yes!"

Ciel met Sebastian's confused glance before looking back at his daughter.

"Anyway, we saw Elijah, Kylem, and Alois at the park! Do you remember Kylem, Daddy?" Demona asked, tilting her head to the side.

"How could I forget?" Ciel replied dryly.

"He had his hair up!" Garlyn exclaimed, sitting up and grabbing a fistful of his short hair in his small hands. "And it was _still _super long!" Sebastian chuckled and shook his head, looking down at the boy softly.

"Never mind what Kylem does with his hair, what did Elijah say?" Sebastian asked, pulling his legs up on the bed so that he could stretch them out.

"Oh, we don't know," Garlyn shrugged, hands falling to his sides. "Elijah talked to Undertaker while Kylem and Alois played with us... Alois is weird, Daddy," he said, eyebrows drawing together.

"Alois has a lot of problems and you are not to speak to him again," Ciel growled, meeting his son's mismatched eyes evenly.

"But he's really nice!" Demona protested.

_Grell _and _Alois? She has horrible taste... _Ciel thought, panic and fear coursing through them. _What about when she's older? And she starts getting into guys? What if she only likes the assholes- wait, no I like the assholes, she shouldn't have the same taste as I do, right? Damn, what if she only likes the creepy perverts! I'd become a murderer- _

"Ciel!" Sebastian shouted, jerking him out of his rambling thoughts abruptly.

"O-oh... sorry..." Ciel breathed, blinking a few times. "What'd you say?"

"Are you going to tell them about what we talked about?" Sebastian asked, enunciating each and every single word carefully in case Ciel wouldn't understand. He just groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes.

"How do I even explain something like that?" Ciel exclaimed, looking at him weakly.

"Bluntly?" Sebastian shrugged. Then smirked and took a deep breath, "Like so; hey kids-"

"Sebastian, no!" Ciel cried, bolting upright and managing to keep the covers around his waist. They were both receiving odd glances from the twins, who were thankfully being quiet despite the inevitable child-like curiosity.

How could he explain that to his kids? Bluntly, as Sebastian had said, was an option, but it would probably scar them. And too much detail would lose them early on. After meeting Sebastian's encouraging look, Ciel sighed and said, "Sebastian is your dad..."

He tried to catch the twin's reactions, both of which were equally surprising. Garlyn had gasped, looking up at the demon beside him with open disbelief yet excitement, while Demona had pouted and crossed her arms.

"I knew it..." she mumbled, then turned to Garlyn. "I told you so!" she shouted, squealing when Garlyn tackled her (kneeing Ciel in the stomach during that process) with a feral growl.

"Wait, what?" Ciel and Sebastian got out at the same time. The two kids were too busy growling and wrestling with each other to say anything. "Was it that obvious...?" Ciel wondered, then looked from Demona and Garlyn to Sebastian and frowned. "It's so unfair how they got all of _your_ features~" Ciel groaned, putting his hands in his face. Sebastian opened his mouth to speak just as Garlyn pulled away from his sister for a moment, her hands still angrily tugging at his hair.

"If Sebastian is our Daddy then who is our Mom?" he asked. Sebastian's face took on a cruel gleam and his lips formed a dark smile as he looked at Ciel.

"I believe Ciel would fit that title," he said softly, scooting slightly closer to Ciel. Ciel just growled softly, fury and displeasure coursing through him. Both twins stopped fighting at that point and pulled apart, confusion now replacing both of their expressions.

"Wait..." they both murmured, slowly piecing it together. Ciel fought the urge to flee the room at that moment as bright smiles lit their faces.

"You two are not to call me _any _variation of 'mom' under _any _circumstances," Ciel snarled, glaring at them both.

"Then how do you know who we're talking to if we call you both 'daddy'?" Demona asked.

"Figure it out," Ciel mumbled, knowing he was acting childish, but it was true. He did not want to be called 'mommy'.

He was a man, and he knew saying that now would only tempt Sebastian to say; _'Yet you spread your legs like a woman despite these claims'_.

"You're not being fair to them, Ciel," Sebastian chuckled, tilting his head and considering him with amused, glittering eyes as a cat would. Ciel just growled and fell to his side, turning his back to the three other demons and pulling the sheet over his head. He distantly heard Sebastian tell the twins the he was just being childish and that he'd put them to bed, but at that point Ciel couldn't care.

The second the door shut Ciel slipped out of the bed, groaning as a small ribbon of pain made its way up his spine, he made for the dresser to slip on a decent amount of clothes. He dressed with difficulty, the pain growing stronger with every moment to the point that he ended up bent over, hands gripping the edge of the dark wood with his head lowered. Ciel tried to steady his ragged breathing, and shifted carefully as he was frightened it had intensified in the few moments of stillness.

"Bending over really does suit you. Maybe even enough to raise you to the status of a high quality whore if I were being gracious and basing it completely on looks."

Ciel frowned, not completely recognizing the voice. He had heard it before, but couldn't put a name or face to it. And he was positive he'd remember Elijah.

_William? _he wondered, groaning as he moved to turn around. As he focused on the man in front of him, his jaw dropped and eyes widened.

"You weren't supposed to come!" Ciel exclaimed softly, voice strained as he leaned against the dresser. He stared, horrified, at the man in front of him.

"I wasn't?" Ashe asked, tilting his head and smiling at Ciel. Ciel couldn't help but notice how alike Sebastian and Ashe looked.

"N-no! Get out!" he hissed, pressing closer to the dresser as if that would put distance between the fallen angel and himself. He growled when Ashe moved forward, his steps slow and precise. A man with _intent_.

"How rude to welcome someone who came to visit you. Only you," Ashe sighed, shoving his hands in his pants pockets. He was dressed all in white just as he had been one hundred years ago, but with a more modernized suit. Ciel noticed for the first time that his the tips of his hair were tinged with black, and couldn't help but wonder if that was a result of 'getting the boot', per se.

"You aren't welcome, Ashe," Ciel snapped, glaring at the man. "I thought that was made obvious when the _He _ripped off your pretty little wings and threw you into the pits of-!"

Ashe growled, lunging at him and wrapping his hands around his throat while his body kept him pinned to the dresser. "And whose fault is that?" he snarled, lavender eyes swirling with pure hatred and disgust.

He had definitely regained his strength.

Ciel clawed at the pale hand around his throat, gasping as he tried to breathe. His body ached, the pain consistent now as a result of the even pressure against his body. His pain became unbearable as he was bent back against the dresser when Ashe pushed him back by his throat.

"Really, you disgust me, Ciel," Ashe hissed, his pale lips drawing back to form a grimace. Ciel narrowed his eyes at the man, trying to think of a way to push him away, but his body was stiff and stuck beneath Ashe's. "It's even annoying," he continued, his grip tightening as Ciel's own against his hand slackened and his knees had long since given out. "How death has made you even more compelling than life. What would you look like if I _really _gave you over to the hands of Death?"

_Can strangulation really work against a demon? _Ciel wondered, his head spinning as he struggled for needed oxygen.

"Not just yet though," Ashe snickered, suddenly releasing Ciel and kneeling down as he fell to his knees, gasping for hair and coughing. "I want to watch your relationship crumble and the family of little sins you've made burn," he said softly, a cold hand cupping his cheek. "Just as they once did when you were a child..." Ciel slapped the hand away and growled, lunging for the fallen angel with sudden aggression as his kids lives were subtly threatened.

"If you just move a single strand of hair on either of their heads, I will rip out your insides and feed them to you," he hissed, hands wrapped around the silverette's throat, but the man just smirked, unfazed.

"You're so naive," he sighed, hands wrapping around Ciel's wrists and prying them off of his neck easily before kicking him off and straddling him. "But I have no time for petty little fights, Ciel. I have a demon to control," Ashe whispered, lips brushing against his ear.

"Ashe, I'll kill you!" Ciel growled, but the being had easily pushed away and seemingly vanished, leaving Ciel on the floor to deal with his aching body. His heart pounded, drowning out everything else, even the pain as he sat up and leaned against the bed.

Fierce possession and rage pounded through Ciel at the mere idea that Ashe had access to his kids. He wanted Ashe there, right in front of him, so he could kill him just for proposing the idea. And the fact that Ashe was _serious _didn't help any.

"Ciel...?"

He growled softly as Sebastian's voice floated into the room. He didn't have time to worry about a relationship. He had to worry about how to keep his kids safe, not about Sebastian. Slowly, he stood up and turned to face the older demon, crossing his arms and setting his jaw stubbornly.

"This isn't going to work again, Sebastian," he decided, meeting the red eyes coldly.

"What?" Sebastian asked, thoroughly confused.

"We can't work out again," Ciel repeated flatly. "I'm done." Sebastian just sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"You aren't going to say the usual; what we just did was a mistake, are you?"

"I wasn't but it's true."

"Ciel, we can work out," Sebastian argued, though he wasn't really protesting or arguing. It sounded as though he were just pointing something out.

"Sebastian, I don't-"

"No, you do want me back. But I agree with you," the ebony haired demon agreed simply, moving forward so that he was leaning against the bed post only a few feet away. Ciel stared at him, wide eyed and surprised. He hadn't been expecting Sebastian to agree with him about 'breaking up' officially. "Elijah and I talked about it a few nights ago," he started, stepping forward and looking at his feet.

"What?" Ciel exclaimed, glaring at him. Sebastian's habit of not telling him everything was still there...

"We thought it'd be best if you went to stay with him for a while. I know Ashe was just in here by the way, so this only makes me believe you need to go even more so," Sebastian said softly, meeting his gaze. "Kylem agreed. He's going to come here and stay with me, and you're going to go stay with Elijah. The mix up might confuse Ashe and give us sometime-"

"I'm not leaving Garlyn and Demona," Ciel growled, his voice stern and mind set. The older demon gave him a pained look and sighed.

"Ciel, they'll be here with Undertaker, Kylem, and-"

"No!" Ciel yelled, hands falling to his side and fingers curling to form fists. "I'm not leaving them-"

"They'll be safer here, Ciel. Elijah and yourself wouldn't be able to stand up against Ashe. Well, maybe, but you'd get seriously injured," Sebastian interrupted, face hardening. "They'll stay here, Ciel. You're going to go and stay with Elijah for a few days, and just _think_," he snapped.

"You can't decide what's best for them now! You have no place!" Ciel shouted, glaring at the raven.

"I'm not! I'm deciding what's best for _this situation_," Sebastian hissed. "Not for you, not for me, and not for the kids, but for what's going on."

Ciel stared at him, amazed now as all of the previous feelings had left him. That wasn't like Sebastian... was it? Ciel shook himself and whirled around, anger and hurt fueling him on.

"Fine. I'll go play and bond with Elijah," he snapped, pulling a bag out from Undertaker's closet and moving back to his dresser, jerking open the drawers and throwing clothes randomly into it. He zipped the bag closed and turned to Sebastian, slowly walking up to him and pulling him down to his level by his collar. "But if I find out _my_ children get hurt or even touched by any other demon, especially Ashe," he hissed, pausing as he sorted out his jumbled thoughts.

"Ciel-"

"I will never look at you again, Sebastian. I'll hate you the most, and everyday I'll think about ways to make you suffer until we both wither away and lose ourselves."

* * *

A/N- Straight to responses~

**BlackRoseEden- **Well I am very glad your as happy as a shithouse ^^ And Ciel still isn't done with his Sebastian deprivation now is he?

**shattered-elysium- **No, I like your story telling abilities. And I think Ciel topping was a great idea~ I mean, either way, he would have come all over the place twice *shrugs* He hasn't had sex for five years! His dick is bound to be weak! xD

**1cm3- **I know you loves me! And I'll never stop eyefucking your reviews, Doll. EVER OvO Hahaha you gave me tons of half lemon ideas~ With *bleeps out the ones -plural- who get half lemons scenes*

**HoldOnAngel- **Ye, I promised bondage with bed sheets. So... uh, wheres my update from you? *arches eyebrows*

**Lialane Graest- **Bingo! :D Well, he managed to get dressed so it's not like he popped up in le nude, right? And I quite enjoyed my little 'top' Ciel, but it was as you said, Ciel wasn't really one top was he? Eh~ He still got to shove- to blunt at the moment o.O

**jexnom- **I remember seeing your review and getting all happy ^^ I love seeing reviews from people I don't recognize, and I am very grateful for your support! Thank you very much!

**JezebelStrike (She has a story guys, be prepared)- **You can't blame Ciel, Jezzy! HE WAS SEXUALLY DEPRIVED FOR FIVE YEARS! Is it really that surprising he came so early?

Now we have Jezebel's story~

*clears throat* Get ready for storeh time.  
Ciel moaned and arched his back, making sure to keep contact with Sebastian's chest as he slipped in and out of him in a harsh jerky pace that had the shelf they were against banging into th e wall behind them in the janitor's closet. "Ahh! Ngh" Ciel moaned and reached above him and held onto the metal shelf. He pushed away from Sebastian until the shelf was about to fall.  
"Sebastian!" He wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist as the older male carried him away from the falling shelf all while bouncing Ciel on his cock that was pounding into him with ease from its slippery surface.  
The shelf behind them fell to the ground with a loud crash but they didn't even mind even when a can of paint rolled towards their feet. Sebastian crashed against the wall and Ciel took control and grabbed onto his shoulders and picked himself up and slammed back down onto the protruding cock making him arch back with his longish hair falling in his face, not like how it is in movies. It was messy but fantastic.  
Ciel released a tight grip on Sebastian's shoulder and banged on the wall before the hand moved to his hair as he leaned away and let Sebastian's hand grasp his ass and slam into him while nipping at his neck.

"Ahh, no more!" (We all know you want more, you little sky.)  
Sebastian smirked, his eyes glinting with mirth before he stopped making Ciel whine. "really? Then I guess we better get back to class then." He slipped out of Ciel, he cock wet and placed CIel on the floor. He moved to grab his clothes when he was tacked from behind by a glaring Ciel.  
"You ass! It is just something I say! Jesus, you would think you would be used to me saying it, now suck my di-"  
Sebastian cut him off by yanking him by his hair and kissing aaaand- Yeah tune in next chapter of SUR and you will see the rest when I review you lucky people. You're lucky Snow likes to write a lot or else she wouldn't update a lot like now.  
Thank you for updating. I know I have everyone beat in review and if I see someone trying to beat me then they I will review again. You know how I am, you know I like to win. :D Hope you like the- whatever that was.  
It was in a janitor's closet in school just so you know and yes, they are making a mess in their with fallen shelves. Them freaks!

Until my next update~

Snow Whites Poison Kiss


	24. Chapter 25- Ciel

_24~ _

Ciel growled as he waited at the front door of the house Sebastian had reluctantly given him directions to. He really saw no point in doing this, and that thought only fueled his anger as he furiously rang the doorbell. If he and Kylem mixed with Elijah and Sebastian had started all of this, switching wouldn't do anything. Maybe, if they were lucky, that would confuse Ash but only for a split second.

"_Would you hold on?_" someone screamed from inside the house, voice muffled by the door. Ciel stopped and impatiently waited for one of the two demons inside the house to open the door. He smiled spitefully as the door finally snapped open, revealing a furious blond. "What the hell do you want?" Kylem hissed, glaring fiercely at him before something seemed to click and his expression completely changed. "Ciel!" he cried, lunging forward and wrapping his arms around his neck. Ciel dropped his bag and caught the other boy before he fell back.

"K-Kylem?" he exclaimed, completely confused and momentarily stunned by the others action.

"Oh my god, Ciel, we have so much to talk about!" Kylem squealed, pulling back with a bright smile and glittering eyes. He just stared at him, brow furrowed in confusion. Kylem looked like an excited school girl finally getting asked out by her crush.

"No, Kylem, we don't!" Ciel protested, pushing at his shoulders. Kylem scoffed and backed away, pulling his hair over his shoulder and giving him a pointed look.

"Okay, we'll talk after you explain what you're doing here," he shrugged, grabbing his wrist and dragging him inside. Ciel had enough sense to grab his bag as he was pulled inside, still utterly confused. "Elijah is sleeping right now, but Kitty is awake so we can play with her while we wait for him." He frowned at this, unable to understand Kylem's behavior.

_Kitty? _

"What are you-"

"Sit here, I'll go find Kitty and then we can talk," Kylem interrupted, pushing him into what he assumed was the living room and pointing to a couch. Sighing in defeat, Ciel did what he was told and sat down to take in the interior of the house and push away his previous thoughts.

It actually was a nice house. Ciel was sitting on a comfortable white couch, sided by two white chairs and facing a dark wooded coffee table. The table itself was cluttered with what looked like ancient books and papers, possibly a result of Kylem and Elijah trying to find an answer to the problem. A decent t.v was against the wall in front of the couch, sided by DVD shelves and even more books.

_I guess when you've lived so long you like to read a lot_, Ciel thought, leaning back on the couch and crossing his legs as he waited for Kylem to return. Only moments later Kylem walked in, cradling a small kitten in his arms.

"Kylem... why do you have a cat?" he asked slowly, scooting to the other side of the couch as Kylem sat down.

"I found her a few days ago... Why?" the blond answered, holding the cat up and kissing its nose.

"I'm allergic to them," Ciel told him, wrinkling his nose as Kylem had started to hold it out to him. Kylem stood up abruptly, eyes wide as he held the cat to his chest.

"Ah~ I didn't know, I'm sorry!" he exclaimed, placing the kitten on the floor and shooing it away with his foot. "Your throat or face isn't going to swell or anything is it?"

"It's fine, really," Ciel mumbled, arching an eyebrow in confusion. "Why are you so... giddy?" he asked as Kylem sat back down and turned towards him, crossing his legs easily as he did so.

"First, you explain why you're here," Kylem demanded, tilting his head to the side as he considered him. Ciel shifted uncomfortably, not accustomed to having such a 'carefree' conversation with the other demon.

Well, not accustomed to having one with the demon at all really.

"Apparently I'm supposed to stay here for a while," Ciel sighed, meeting the thoughtful gaze levelly. "Sebastian said he and Elijah had talked it over and decided that I would stay here for awhile, you would stay with Sebastian, and that would hopefully confuse Ash and buy us some direly needed time," he explained, sitting back and taking in Kylem's reaction. Nothing changed in the others face, which confused Ciel. Especially when he spoke, his voice clashing with his blank expression.

"He can't just do that! Elijah didn't even say a thing to me!" Kylem exclaimed, obviously angry with the apparent decision.

Honestly, Ciel agreed though he did think it might be in his best interest if he thought about it a certain way. He needed a break from Sebastian. He needed to decide if he really wanted Sebastian around, and really, he had no interest in a relationship with the older demon any longer. Not after he had really thought it through. And that thought scared him, as he had always considered himself very attached to Sebastian, and could still remember how much he had loved him.

So, naturally, those feelings just completely vanishing and snapping off, as if they had never been there in the first place, was odd.

"I don't know either, so there's no use. I say we just go along with what Sebastian and Elijah decided since it will make that one less problem to handle," Ciel finally said, shrugging his shoulders and letting his head fall back against the couch.

"Ciel... Don't tell me you don't care for Sebastian," Kylem started, concern and disbelief laced into his voice. Ciel looked at the blond blankly, not knowing how exactly he should respond. "I find it hard to believe something could have been driven between you two..." he murmured, sitting back heavily. Ciel laughed bitterly at this and stared at Kylem in disbelief.

"He left me after I had had two living beings ripped out of my body, Kylem! And then formed a Contract with Ash!" he exclaimed harshly. Kylem glared at him suddenly, a frown twisting his statuesque features.

"Do you think he wanted that?" the older demon hissed, mood suddenly shifting. "You know nothing, Ciel! You've been so busy wrapped up with your kids, and yourself, that you can't even-"

"Kylem!"

They both jumped at the sudden voice that snapped into the room. Ciel looked past Kylem to see Elijah, obviously displeased with what was going on, standing at the doorway with his arms crossed in front of him.

He looked no different than he had before, Ciel realized. Just tired and slightly paler, though that could be due to not feeding for two days or so.

"_Élie_, he-!"

"Never mind that, Kylem," Elijah snapped, slowly moving into the room. "It really isn't his fault, we leave him out of the loop a lot so it's ours."

"Damn right you do," Ciel growled softly with a frown tugging at his lips.

"But he could still-"

"_Kylem_, none of this is his fault. And what he said is true; Sebastian and I discussed switching you guys for a few days," he interrupted again, finally stopping so he stood in front of the couch nearest to Kylem.

"Why would you even discuss that?" Kylem exclaimed, suddenly moving so that he stood up. Even though he was nearly a head shorter than Elijah, he seemed the most intimidating of the two.

"Because what Sebastian had pointed out about it was true. If we switch you two, Ash could get confused and not know where the other is. Especially if it's you Kylem. He'd hardly remember a pure soul that was tainted after his time," Elijah scoffed. Sighing, he smiled softly and leaned forward so his forehead was against Kylem's. "Besides, watching the twins might be good practice for you..." he said softly. Ciel arched an eyebrow as Kylem's whole expression changed to a lighter, happier, one and his eyes glittered excitedly once again.

"I'll start packing then!" he exclaimed, quickly kissing Elijah before running out of the room.

Ciel could already see the relation between Kylem and Alois...

The second the blond had left Elijah collapsed on the couch and sighed as if all energy had ceased to exist for him.

"What do you mean by 'practice'?" Ciel finally asked, carefully and quietly. Elijah could be a time bomb and he got the feeling if he said something wrong, he'd explode.

"Kylem wants kids," Elijah replied flatly, running a hand through his hair. Ciel's jaw dropped at this and his eyes widened.

_He can't be serious... _

"I'm not lying, Ciel," the older demon chuckled. "He begged me for one about a week or so ago until I gave in."

"You're not-"

"It's the truth. After this whole thing blows over I'm going to make whatever 'potion' I made for you last time," he interrupted. "That might be why he wanted to talk to you so bad. As a fellow 'mother' though it's ironic since he usually never lets me fuck him," he added slyly, leaning close to Ciel with a mischievous grin.

"Elijah, I really didn't want to know that, nor did I need to," Ciel sighed, giving him a flat glance. Then Elijah's words hit him. "Wait... _you _aren't..." he trailed off, staring at his lovers brother in disbelief.

Were he and Sebastian really related?

"If you think Sebastian and I share the same love for which position we assume in bed would be the same, you're only half mistaken," Elijah scoffed. "I enjoy either, though with Kylem he learned quickly and eagerly took over the top role. But with Sebastian... Taking a dick up his ass isn't an option."

Ciel couldn't fight the small smirk that rose, eyebrows raising at Elijah's last comment. The older demon immediately noticed the change in Ciel and grimaced, obviously displeased with the turn that had been taken.

"So I take it you and Sebastian made up?" he asked awkwardly.

"I'm here, Elijah. Not where I should be," Ciel replied dryly, his sour mood returning.

"He's a true demon, Ciel. And he's _always _been one. Human emotions aren't things he usually experiences -especially an emotion like love," Elijah started slowly. "Just because he's good in bed, and lets just face it, our whole family is last time I checked, doesn't mean he's good in a relationship," he explained. Ciel blushed lightly and averted his eyes.

"So he's basically a virgin when it comes to relationships?" Ciel asked, musing at the thought of that.

"Basically. Though I wouldn't say a virgin," Elijah agreed. "There was Katerina, or 'Ket' as you know her, and then..." he trailed off, pursing his lips and narrowing his eyes as he realized he had gone too far.

"Who?" Ciel asked, leaning forward and giving him a curious look. "Not Kylem... I know that story," he said softly.

"No... Kylem was a desire," Elijah chuckled. "And you don't know that whole story-"

"Who was it, Elijah?" Ciel repeated though his voice was much firmer. The older demon just sighed and gave him a pained look, obviously uncomfortable with the turn.

"It was Ash..." he started, then hurriedly continued when Ciel opened his mouth. "_But _it had been before Ash was the 'high and mighty angel' and didn't hate Sebastian's guts..." he tried, though his attempt was weak and tone very unsure.

"So it was one-sided hate?" Ciel snapped. He knew he was putting the blame on Sebastian, but it's not as if he could help it. Elijah had worded the statement as if Sebastian had continued to love the crazed being.

"No~" Elijah groaned, putting his head in his hands. "I didn't mean it that way, and I can assure you that Sebastian _despises _Ash! And not in the 'you left me for another' way! Honestly, I don't even think Sebastian remembers it since it was so long ago," he explained, mumbling the last phrase with an amused expression. "He's so old~" he laughed, frowning moments later. "Damn... I am-"

"Elijah! Stop talking!" Ciel exclaimed, staring at him sharply. Elijah just sighed, the silence between them heavy even as Kylem's goodbye echoed through the house and the front door slammed. "You know what, I want a big break from Sebastian, so tell me something completely foreign to me," Ciel demanded, leaning back and haughtily looking at the other demon.

"Like what?" Elijah snorted, turning to face him and rest his chin in a hand.

"Like~ You and Kylem," Ciel said with a smirk. He didn't know anything on Kylem and Elijah's past, and was quickly learning Sebastian's, so why not learn now?

"Kylem? Why?"

"Why not?"

"Good point," Elijah admitted, sighing as he stretched. "I don't even know where to start, Loverboy," he breathed.

"The beginning...?" Ciel suggested.

"Oh! Well you're in for a story," the older demon countered with a smirk. "I still remember when Kylem was a baby... Anyway, the beginning? Kylem was born and Hell went crazy," he started, though he stated it with a tight simplicity that made Ciel arch an eyebrow. "Sebastian and I had been fighting previously so we were both in a pretty bad mood, and when we found out about Kylem we made a bet; Whoever grew close to him, pretended to love him, and then crush him by taking his soul... won.

"But, of course, it wasn't that easy. We both fell in love with Kylem, and he fell in love with one of us... eventually," Elijah explained, pausing as he thought back on it.

"So he fell in love with you and Sebastian became furious, I know-"

"Wrong. He really fell in love with Sebastian, though he was really young then. I'd say fourteen... He was young and naive and his emotions were everywhere," Elijah corrected. His eyes had become detached and distant as he thought more and fell deeper into the memory. "His feelings were so easy to manipulate... About several months after I found out he had preferred Sebastian I had won him over very easily. A few dinners, some twisted truths and a completely faux past and he was all mine. God, he was so naive!" he exclaimed, laughing softly. "I believe I formed a Contract with him when he was... sixteen. I changed him when he was twenty-three-"

"He's twenty-three?" Ciel exclaimed, sitting upright and staring at him in disbelief.

"No. Not anywhere near twenty-three. But that is when he stopped aging physically," Elijah replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "He begged me the moment I formed a Contract with him. Almost every day, saying how much he never wanted to leave my side. And you can imagine it, homosexuality wasn't even heard of then. I never kissed him, touched him as a lover would. We didn't even sleep in the same bed! He never even let me speak of that subject, but he was so possessive of me. He wouldn't even let me feed without him and I couldn't feed without his consent on the person."

"Kylem doesn't look that old at all! I'd give him eighteen _at most_," Ciel explained, wide eyed and in complete shock. "And you really never slept with him? At all? Not even in the same room just different beds?"

"Never. Death was the penalty for you in your time, Ciel. It hadn't even been considered in Kylem's. Though Kylem did consider it, since he had both Sebastian and I fighting over him his whole life. He never got to experience a child's innocence properly, never got to make any real friends. Especially when a Contract bound us together," he pointed out, frowning as a small ball of fur darted into the room, twice its size though as it had puffed up, then bolted out. "Damn cat..."

"You don't like cats?" Ciel snickered, toeing his shoes off and deciding to get comfortable. "Kylem never had a good friend?"

"I hate cats," Elijah murmured, meeting his eyes. "And no, not really. He had a lot of friends, very sociable and sweet but never made a true connection. Very popular with the ladies, too, I might add, though I'd chase them away if he got close to them or brought one home to his family. And if he came to me or Sebastian, talking nonstop about the 'European Beauty'." He paused and smirked. "I remember when I told him I was a demon. I told him I was _his _and only his to make it seem as if he had manifested me, an evil being from Hell that had been manifested by his religious and pure mind. For two months he had locked himself in his room and every time his mother would tell him I had visited I'd hear him scream 'devil' or 'monster', sometimes even 'Satan'... Then one day he came out of that room, pale and starved, and he found me immediately."

Ciel pursed his lips as he watched the older demon speak softly, pain filling his eyes. questions whirling through his head. Though there was one major question he was dying to ask.

"How mad were you when Sebastian 'killed' Kylem?" he asked softly.

"Which time?" Elijah snorted, eyes darkening to a dull green. "He tried... I think four times. Almost succeeded three times, did succeed the last time," he muttered. "And it wasn't because he was jealous, Ciel. He had desired Kylem and hated that I, his _younger _brother, had obtained the perfect soul. He just wanted to taint it. In all honesty though, I was livid," Elijah continued. "I almost killed him, and I would have if it weren't for William and his stupid rules."

"But-"

"Just imagine this, Ciel; I was as mad as you would be if something happened to your kids. But not in a parental way, I don't see Kylem as my child and never did," he interrupted, then stood up and stretched.

"Elijah, are you really okay with me staying?" Ciel asked softly, trying to ignore the returning fear that something would happen to the twins.

"I'm fine with you staying I guess... I'm _not _okay with Kylem leaving, and I can't even understand why you actually came without a massive fight with Sebastian," Elijah shrugged. Ciel remained silent and stared at him, biting his bottom lip for a moment.

"I just-"

"Ciel, I don't have kids myself, but I can't fathom how you left them with Sebastian and Kylem, especially with Ash after them," Elijah continued, looking down at him blankly. "Nothing is better than a mothers protection, and because you gave birth to them you'd be the most vicious and capable in a situation like that... Hell, I wouldn't put it past you to kill Ash!" he exclaimed before walking out of the room and growling at the cat as it darting down the hallway.

_He's never been more right... _Ciel thought, putting his head in his hands and sighing wearily. He couldn't handle all of this and the thought of having Ash anywhere near his children caused rage to churn in his stomach furiously. _I'll kill Ash either way. _

_If he dies, he dies by my hand. _

* * *

A/N- And straight to responses~

**aokochan17- **Just wait until chapter 26 and the last one, mon chere~ You'll just die~ *purrs* And at least you aren't hating on Ciel, do you by any chance have faith that he'll become some badass monster?

**JezebelStrike- **Just you wait~ *sings* Just you WAIT hahahaha

**Ringo Juisu- **Oh Jesus it is nice to see that username again! And as I told Jezzy about how Ciel needs to grow some balls: Just you wait~ And yea, I wouldn't be putting to much faith into Sebastian at le moment xD

**HoldOnAngel- **Ciel can't shove his pride up his ass because Sebastian's massive dick is in the way. *said simply and flatly*

**promocat- **Maybe just once...? *pinches fingers together to show how much and smiles*

**Darkerellawolf18- **Well, I guess a warm welcome is in order! *warm welcome* And as for writing and yaoi, you really don't need to write yaoi immediately ^^ If you write it when you aren't comfortable with writing it, it can come out weird and awkward. But I do wish you luck with writing. Also, I don't ship Grell/Alois. I mean, I ship A LOT of the Kuro's (i.e. Ciel/Undertaker, Ciel/Alois, Sebastian/Pluto, Pluto/Finny, Sebastian/Ash, Undertaker/Aleister, etc) but I don't see Grell/Alois xD And Demona is pronounced; D-mona ^^

**Lialane Graest- **I like your little ideas (Such as Aunty Grell and this one), so I shall keep that in mind ;)

**BlackRoseEden- **I think you know I enjoyed that second piece ;D And I'm so happy you have faith in Ciel ^^

**1cm3- **I... uh... well... *scratches nose* I'm not feeling too hot so I'll just say; I eyefuck everyone's reviews, love! I SHALL NOT STOP BECAUSE YOU TELL ME TO MWAHAHAHA

**shattered-elysium- **Oh yea, um, **JezebelStrike**, she can't stop laughing ^^ Sweetheart, I love cliffy's. And the last two-three chapters will just kill you ^^ (What am I saying? There are only three left xD I SAID IT) And you *narrows eyes* You stay away from /MY/ Undertaker *growls and huggles Undertaker*

Ah~ I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though nothing really happened *shifts awkwardly* It is a shit chapter, I must admit, but I will make it up next chapter (promise)

Snow Whites Poison Kiss


	25. Chapter 26- Ciel & Sebastian

_25~ _

"Elijah, what are you doing?" Ciel hissed as said demon drug him through the crowded streets.

"We can't sit around the house being awkward all day," Elijah scoffed. "So, we'll do what Kylem and I normally do; feed. Don't tell me you've never fed with Sebastian?" he asked, looking back briefly before weaving between two people.

"I've... never really fed at all. Mostly it's from Sebastian," Ciel mumbled, frowning slightly as Elijah suddenly came to a stop in front of a small cafe.

"What? How the hell do you live?" Elijah asked, genuinely confused by the statement.

"Humans are nasty," Ciel replied softly, looking around the somewhat empty sidewalk with disinterest. "Bitter and unappetizing..."

"What?" the older demon explained, dark eyebrows furrowing in disbelief. "What exactly have you been feeding from?" he laughed breathlessly, then grabbed Ciel's wrist and pulled him into the small, warm, cafe. "I have only sampled several 'bad' humans. You just have to look closely, Ciel," he whispered softly, hungry green eyes scanning the room in front of him. "Look close and tell me how many potential meals are in here."

Ciel let his own eyes lazily scan the room, taking in every detail of every being sitting in the room.

"None," he replied flatly, crossing his arms and glaring dully at Elijah.

He really had little interest to feed. He didn't want to. Even though his body was reacting to the lack of a decent meal, he still didn't want to. Ciel had grown used to the consistent dry mouth, burning throat, and aching body. He simply hadn't had time what with taking care of the twins, but now?

He didn't _care_.

"Wrong. There are five amazing meals sitting only a few feet away from us," Elijah said softly, placing his hands on his shoulders and leaning close to him from behind so he could whisper in his ear. "The three boys by the window, the one girl at the register, and the other boy on the back left corner," he pointed out. Ciel quickly moved his eyes through the room so staring wouldn't be obvious and saw the targets Elijah had mentioned.

The three boys by the window where sixteen at most, obviously related as they all shared alike features. The girl had to be in her twenties, though she looked weary and very stressed. Ciel recognized the appearance, he had looked it many times before due to his own children...

"We can't do the three boys. There's too many," Ciel sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets and wandering over to a table. Elijah took the seat in front of him and leaned forward, one eyebrow arched and a smirk on his lips.

"It is?" he chuckled. Ciel ignored the remark and rolled his eyes before looking over at the boy in the corner.

"And I refuse to feed from the girl... She has kids," he muttered, a dull surprise hitting him as the boy looked up from a sketch book and met his eyes. His surprise wasn't strong enough to fight the small smile that instinctively kicked in and the interested tilt of his head.

_So hunting really is just something that comes with the demonic package_, Ciel thought, his smile growing when the boy blushed.

The other boy had light brown curly hair that was chin length- carefully tended to and not at all frizzy like some curly hair. His eyes were a slightly darker shade of brown and his face was slightly round, though still had some sharp features. Ciel would have been able to guess he was an artist even without the sketch book by the pencil smudges on his hands and the smudges that had rubbed off on his cheeks, which had turned a slight pink from embarrassment.

"So it's Mister Artist then?" Elijah chuckled, noticing the sudden change in Ciel's features.

"I guess it is," he countered, turning his gaze from the stunned boy to Elijah.

"Hunting is such a great bonding experience for demons," Elijah cooed lightly, pushing from the table and letting Ciel take the lead.

"It's also a good distraction," Ciel muttered as he moved towards the brunette. Once within hearing distance of the boy, he purred, "Hello~" as he sat down in the seat in front of him. Elijah did the same, swinging a chair from a nearby table in front of him and straddling it gracefully.

"Um... Hi?" the boy muttered, eyes darkening in suspicion and curiosity.

"We couldn't help but notice that you draw," Elijah said as he leaned forward and tilted his head, green eyes glittering as he lowered them to look at the sketch book. The brunette's hand flew across the page, forearm covering a good bit of it. Elijah's eyebrow arched in amusement at this and he looked up rather flirtatiously. "Shy are we?"

"What do you guys want?" he asked dryly, staring flatly at Ciel, then Elijah. Both demons shrugged and leaned back, staring at him coldly with small smiles on their faces.

"Would you believe us if we said we were looking for a good artist?" Ciel asked, pressing his forefinger to his chin and tilting his head.

"No."

"Then would you believe us if we said we were looking for a man with... _skilled _hands?" Elijah purred, leaning forward yet again. The teen blushed at this, yet his gaze was hard and stubborn.

"That I can believe," the brunette snapped.

"Would you believe me if I told you my name is Ciel and I'm looking forward to getting to know you and seeing more of your art?" Ciel asked softly, leaning forward and resting his head in his hands while flashing the boy a friendly smile.

It hardly struck him that this was all too easy to do and came very naturally.

"If you think I'm going to actually tell you my name and let you fuck me, you are sadly mistaken, Ciel," the other boy responded, his tone short yet just as soft and open as Ciel's had been.

"Oh we don't want to fuck you, Mister Artist," Elijah chuckled, smirking at the others statement. "We both have very serious relationships with other people... we were just hoping we could-"

"Elijah?" Ciel questioned uncertainly.

"-_eat you_," Elijah whispered, easily ignoring Ciel's interruption and speaking as though what he had just said was a great secret. Ciel was about to speak up, or exit the cafe, before he noticed the brunette's eyes had become glazed over and expression had smoothed out and gone lax. "Works every time," he chuckled before speaking up and meeting the boys brown eyes. "Now, whats your name?"

"Caleb."

"Do you have a significant other?"

"Yeah."

"A family?"

Caleb scoffed at this one, his personality kicking into whatever Elijah had done to him.

"And you will be coming with us for a little?"

"No-"

"Caleb, I think you will."

"... Yeah..."

"Do you have anything to ask him, Ciel?" Elijah asked cheerfully, turning to him. Ciel just shook his head, horrified with what had just happened.

"Good," the older demon said, standing up and motioning for them to follow. Reluctantly, Ciel did and he looked over at Caleb in the process. He still looked like he hardly understood what was going on, but still was very submissive.

_So boring... _

~.~.~ _(Sebastian's P.O.V) _

Sebastian stared at his two kids, almost able to taste their obliviousness and innocence as the played on the living room floor. Kylem sat beside him, chuckling softly as he watched them, and Undertaker sat on the floor, eating out of a bag of chips

And Sebastian swore even the twins could sense the awkward tension that filled the room. They were his after all. If a child of Sebastian Michaelis himself couldn't sense the atmosphere, they hardly had the right to have that title.

But he hardly had time to be worrying about the atmosphere. Ciel had practically told him he had 'fallen out of love' before he stormed out of the house. In fact, those words had been exactly what he _had_ screamed. That only struck Sebastian as impossible. Ciel couldn't have acted like he had when they had had sex if he had- he just couldn't fake things like that.

Hell, no one could fake things like that!

And Sebastian really couldn't imagine Ciel wanting to break things off with him. They had been together for over one hundred years, and every year the bluenette seemed to grow more and more attached to him...

_What is it? _Sebastian wondered, his brow furrowing as he stared at the coffee table in front of him.

"Careful, Sebastian~" Undertaker suddenly chuckled, breaking the demon's thoughts and the silence that hung in the room. "Your face might get stuck like that~!"

"Could Daddy's face really?" Garlyn asked, looking up from one of his toys to stare at Sebastian with wide eyes. Sebastian just smiled and shook his head wearily. When he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, he tore his eyes away from the confused child and looked at Kylem flatly, an eyebrow arching inquisitively.

"Can I talk to you? Alone?" the blond asked softly. He waited for no reply on Sebastian's part as he had immediately stood up from the couch, dark eyes allowing no room for arguing. Not that Sebastian would argue, he was too tired and there was no point.

"What has caused you to have the urge to ask me a question?" Sebastian asked him flatly, following him up the stairs and into the first room on the second floor.

As far as he knew, the room was Undertaker's. And it really wasn't hard to believe what with the cluttered bookshelves, askew papers, jars tipped on their sides, and the desk in the middle of the room against a far wall. A large book lay on it with papers, torn and crumpled, littering the area around it. Sebastian leaned against the nearest wall as Kylem moved to the desk and looked down at the book, a faint smile playing on his lips as he did.

"Ciel said he mentioned breaking up with you?" Kylem finally said, though it came out as more of a question. Sebastian arched an eyebrow at this, and scoffed with a roll of his eyes.

"He didn't mention it, he demanded it," Sebastian replied flatly.

"See that's exactly what I don't get," Kylem sighed, leaning against the desk and scratching his nose. "Someone like Ciel doesn't just... what is the saying? 'Fall out of love' that easily... He's not anywhere near that level of detachment," he started.

"So are you suggesting something else has a hand in this?" Sebastian questioned, pushing from the wall and moving towards Kylem, who was now pointing at the text in the book.

"Well, yeah. I am. With Ash having complete control over you, he can effect some other things... like with the person you would do anything for," he replied. "What with how little is known on a Contract between an angel and a demon, anything could happen. All we really know is that it's the strongest form... for the angel that is," he sighed, looking up at Sebastian for a moment.

"It's ironic how a demon has the upper hand with the other forms," Sebastian said thoughtfully. "Yet the angel gets the power in the last one... Don't you think that would mean angels would be trying harder to form Contracts for absolute control over us?" he added softly.

"Well, that's the thing, Sebastian... apparently it happens all the time," Kylem said, though his tone, nervous and cautious, caused Sebastian's suspicion to rise. "But... they don't last very long because once one of the participants doesn't want to be in the Contract anymore, it snaps. It's a very simple rule really, I've discovered. The angel gets complete power, the demon gets none, yet when either one of them starts to feel doubt; it's over..."

"What the hell are you saying, Kylem," Sebastian growled, glaring at the blond. He couldn't be thinking that Sebastian _wanted _it! Sebastian didn't!

"I'm saying that you don't completely want the Contract to end," Kylem replied, glaring back and standing up straighter. "Whether if you want to use it to track him down easier, or if you are living in a delusional world where you actually remember loving-!"

Sebastian's hand darted out, fingers tangling themselves in the long, blond hair at the base of his neck. Kylem gasped, hands flying to catch Sebastian's as he was pulled close to him.

"Ash and I in a _relationship_?" Sebastian snapped, glaring fiercely into the younger demons dark eyes.

"You really don't remember..." Kylem breathed, his grip on Sebastian's hand relaxing.

"I don't remember because it never happened," he hissed. "I've only had three relationships where I've actually felt something. You, Ket, and Ciel," he said, speaking slowly as if that would help Kylem understand. "And I know I have always hated Ash."

"Sebastian-"

A large crash cut the younger demon off, and caused both of them to freeze, focusing only on the sound down stairs.

"Was that..."

"Undertaker is clumsy but he wouldn't be so clumsy as to cause something that loud," Sebastian muttered, slowly releasing his grip on Kylem and backing away.

"Sebastian-san! You're kids are _lovely_! Why wasn't I invited to the baby shower?"

"Go!" Kylem hissed, darting out of the room just a second before Sebastian did.

"Kylem, wait!" Sebastian started, catching his arm as he got to the steps. Ash was still in the living room and Undertaker was in there. Not that that would keep the twins safe, he just knew that he couldn't personally go in and Undertaker could at least buy them time. "He'll do something to them if we just run in," he hissed. "Think for a second."

_**Sebastian-san, your kids really are just so pretty. Such a**** shame.**_

Sebastian gasped as pain snapped through his head, the feeling much like the quick snap of a whip though much more painful. Thankfully, it only lasted momentarily.

Though it didn't comfort him that Ash had that control. He was obviously playing with him.

"Sebastian, he'll do something now!" Kylem shouted, angrily jerking away and running down the stairs. Sebastian followed, though hesitated the second he burst in to the living room. Kylem didn't share the hesitation, instead lunging straight for Ash with his teeth bared.

"Such nonexistent hospitality," Ash sighed, shifting both, sleeping, twins into one arm and catching Kylem by the throat. "The same thing happened last time, you know. Your blue haired lover attacked me! I must say, Sebastian, he hasn't lost that rash personality of his," he chuckled. A small keen left Kylem's lips as his grip tightened.

"Telling you to get out is absolutely useless, so I won't waste my breath on that overused line," Sebastian sighed, shifting his weight and crossing his arms.

"Good. Besides," the former angel paused, flashing him a brilliant smile. "I might actually leave with the little kittens in tow if you did," he pointed out softly, tilting his head to look at the two kids in his arms. He frowned when Kylem stopped struggling and dropped him, pursing his lips when the demon fell heavily to the ground at his feet, coughing and heaving as he fought for his own composure.

Before Sebastian could take a step forward, Ash was behind him, arm wrapped around his neck. Sebastian could even feel his children stirring against his back, and he growled at the thought that they were literally _right there _but his position allowed him no possible way to get him.

"Let's play a game, Sebastian, just like we used to," Ash whispered. "We'll call it, '_Catch Me If You Can_', okay? But instead of petty little kisses as they used to be, we raise the stakes. The consequence of loosing is death. The start is here, and the end is where it all began," he explained. Sebastian felt him smile against his neck briefly. "One the count of three, we'll start, okay?"

"I hate you."

"_One_."

"I am going to kill you. Violently."

"_Two._"

"No, I won't kill you. I'll torture you and let Ciel take your life."

"_Three_."

Sebastian whirled around the second the iron-like grip was weakened, but only managed to tangle his fingers into some of the silky white strands as Ash fled. He growled, then looked over at Kylem who lay on his side with his arms wrapped around his stomach, still heaving.

"Kylem!" he shouted, calling the demons attention to him. Kylem looked up, eyes glazed over and confused at first before he noticed the lack of Ash.

And the passed out reaper only feet away from him.

"Oh my god," he murmured, shaking as he stood up.

"I'm going to London, Kylem. Go tell Ciel and Elijah, _now_," Sebastian snapped, already making for the door.

"Right now?" Kylem exclaimed.

"Ash isn't going to give us that much time!" he exclaimed, slamming the door behind him and running for the front.

_Thank god they live in a fairly small and quiet development_, Sebastian thought numbly as he tugged off his shirt and urged the wings he hadn't had the need to use in so long to rip from his back.

~.~.~ _(Ciel's P.O.V) _

"I have never felt so full," Ciel sighed blissfully as he lay in Elijah's bed, arm draped over Caleb's chest. The brunette was sleeping, naked chest rising and falling slowly and peacefully. "And we didn't even have to kill him!" he giggled, body wired with the feeding high.

Elijah's body shook lightly as he laughed, face buried in Caleb's neck. "What'd I tell you?" he asked pointedly, raising his head to gaze at the boy. "He wasn't even that bad of a catch," he snickered, forefinger running lightly along Caleb's bruised and wounded neck, then down his chest. The boy's eyebrows twitched, and he shuddered lightly, though he didn't wake. "I liked how he tasted... Maybe I've fed from him before, he tasted familiar..." he sighed, messing with Caleb as if he were a doll. His hands flitted over the warm body, poking his cheeks and sides, and running through his hair at times.

"What? Don't you think he'd remember that? Or did you wipe his memory~" Ciel teased, smirking as he met the green eyes.

"Hm? I never wipe my prey's memory, they'd never have something delicious to dream about later," Elijah chuckled, now rolling the boys nipple between the pads of his fingers. Caleb moaned ever so softly and stirred, yet the exhaustion of being fed from kept him firmly in Sleep's grip. "But, I mean, maybe a really long time ago..." he sighed, releasing the now pert nub and gazing down at Caleb. "Maybe I killed him eighteen years ago and now he's going through another cycle~" he chuckled, poking the cheeks again.

"He's not a doll," Ciel laughed, slapping Elijah's hand away. Elijah rolled his eyes and sat up, straightening his shirt in the process, then pulling Caleb up so that he lay limply against his chest.

Really, Ciel couldn't understand why Elijah had wanted to strip the artist when he had first done it, but now he saw that Caleb was like a piece of art himself. Not including the bites that littered his skin from where Elijah had gotten rambunctious and curious.

Caleb was thin, not even really all that tone, just thin, yet it worked amazingly for him. His skin was almost golden, and Ciel assumed that was from sitting out and drawing all day since he didn't seem like the athletic type.

"No, he's not _a _doll, he's _my _doll right now~" Elijah sighed, poking at his sides again before squeezing his hips. Ciel's eyebrows arched in amusement and faint shock as Elijah's hands continued to roam.

"Do you always do this after feeding? Take advantage of your meal while they sleep?" Ciel scoffed, noticing that even though he was sleeping, the older demons touch was being very well received by Caleb.

"Nope. Only when I have someone to indulge in the meal with," Elijah laughed, a finger now pressing harshly against one of the puncture wounds on the inside of the brunette's thigh, fingernail slightly digging in. Caleb jolted, a small whimper of pain escaping his lips and breathing hitching before Elijah whispered soothingly in his ear and ran his finger lightly along it, as if in apology. Ciel shuddered as the older demon brought the slightly bloodied finger to his mouth. "One time, Kylem and I drew all over a girl in sharpie," he snickered, resting his chin on the tan shoulder and looking at Ciel with amused, catlike eyes.

"You're such a child sometimes for someone so old," Ciel scoffed, still staring at Caleb's peaceful face.

"Hardy har har, you're just _so _funny, Ciel," Elijah countered sarcastically, now nipping at Caleb's ear.

"Would you just stop doing that," Ciel grimaced, ignoring the quip. "It's weird! He's sleeping!"

"Oh shut it, I know you've been tempted to at least mess with Sebastian's hair in his sleep!" Elijah countered. "And this majestic little being right here is _human_. So pretty for a human, too, it'd be such a waste!" he defended.

"So now he's going to wake up with bites all over his body and an unexplained boner," Ciel pointed out flatly, only receiving an energetic nod and an impish grin. Though he couldn't tease him about anything else, as the sound of hurried footsteps echoed down the hall.

"Oh shit, hide the body, Ciel!" he shouted, perfectly clear to the person advancing. Laughing softly, he pushed Caleb off of him so that he lay on his side, in which the brunette automatically curled up and sighed contently. Though the second Kylem burst in, panic clear on his features, his smile dropped. "Kylem?" he breathed, easily sliding from the bed and moving up to him. Ciel's eyes widened as he noticed the bruises along his neck, especially when Elijah's hand lightly moved along his neck in what looked like a choke hold, but only to see if it was what he thought.

"There really isn't any time, Elijah, let it go," Kylem panted, eyes roaming the room until they met Ciel's eyes. The look sent a chill down Ciel's spine, but he stood anyway and took a step forward, head tilted in confusion. "Ciel, you need to get to London. Now."

"What?"

"Ash... He got the kids, said something about a game, fled, and Sebastian took off after him," Kylem breathed, pushing away from Elijah and moving closer so that he could place his hands on Ciel's shoulders.

Fury.

Blinding fury.

His body burned with it.

"I am going to kill them both," Ciel snapped, shoving Kylem away and making for the door. But he didn't get by Elijah before Elijah's arm was wrapped around his waist.

"You're going to kill Ash, but you won't be touching my brother," Elijah said lowly in his ear. "Unless it's in an intimate way. Understand?"

Ciel growled, but nodded.

"Now you may go, we'll be behind you, Loverboy," he sighed, releasing Ciel who was out of the large house in five seconds flat.

_I'll kill them both in different ways_.

* * *

A/N- Ah~ I promise Ciel will be a bad ass next chapter~ :3

Responses~

**shattered-elysium- **I give nothing away~

**HoldOnAngel- **No, no, no. He'd be torn in half. There's no way that would work.

**Guest- **Oh I really hope you haven't stopped reading this because of that :/ Sebas-chan doesn't even remember! And he won't be remembering either, I can give that much away ^^

**AnimeCujo-** :o Thank you! And Ciel and Sebastian must have adorable babies. Oh~ Just wait until you "see" them all grown up! And as for the Maurice lead... *subtly goes to look up image on Google Images since she has no idea who that is... YET* O_O OHMYGOD WHOA. They're like... *freaked out* I didn't even know who that was xD Yea, you're right I guess. Kylem just has much longer hair and is a little taller!

**WwLOLwW- **I love you for being able to see that.

**JezebelStrike- **I really wanted them to smash too :/ But nooooo, Elijah had to put his hands all over Caleb . That beautiful OC (Body) I created~  
Brunettes are sexy sometimes, don't blame me for it... _(Our dear Jez has decided to gift us with a little Ciel/Elijah short this time~ I loved it) _

**BlackRoseEden- **I'm glad you liked that! And good for you, refusing to believe that since it really is just Ash sticking his nose in other peoples love lives :3

Now the Ciel/Elijah short Jezzy wrote for us:

Elijah groaned as he squeezed Ciel's arm tighter as the little blue boy went down on his knees to breath on his stiff rod that was hardened to the top of its crying head. The older demon hissed and thrust his hips, making his cock prod Ciel's mouth.  
Ciel looked up while on his knees to the demon above him and grabbed Elijah's meat and opened his mouth wide.  
He licked it first before he stuck out his tongue and slapped it against the drying warm muscle. He rubbed it while he stuck his tongue back in, wetting it.  
"Hurry up." Elijah was quickly getting impatient at the little minx and released Ciel's arm while grabbing his chin before he stuck a slim thumb between the other' lips, forcing it to open. Ciel quickly lathered up the invading digit and sucked on it while meeting Elijah's narrowed eyes.  
Ciel brought his head back and released the finger with a line of spit connecting. He licked his lips, breaking the line before he focused on the stiff meat until he took it into his slick mouth.  
First, he licked the head and breathed on it then he wriggled his tongue into the slit before he licked the whole head like the way a mother cat licks her kittens.  
Then he swallowed Elijah's whole joystick as best as he could, ignoring the urge to gag while tears beaded at the corner of his eyes.  
Elijah thrust his hips harshly into the other' mouth making him pull back but he was stopped when Elijah grabbed his hair and pulled. "Do that and you won't have any more hair."  
Ciel glared at him and gave a hard suck and clenched his throat tighter, making his veins on his neck show.  
He knew how to finish someone off quickly.  
The little blue haired boy closed his eyes and sucked while his nimble hands went to the base of the cock and moved with heavy strokes up and down before one hand went to rub the decent sized balls. Not as palm-fitting as Sebastian of course but still a decent size and also Sebastian also had a bigger and slightly thicker cock and it was downright gory when it got hard.  
But no time to be thinking of an other man's thick and hard cock when he has a perfectly fine one right here. No matter how forward he was on his own pleasure. Damn glory hound.  
When the steady thrust started became jerky making the stiff meat hit the back of his throat he knew Elijah was close. With a light press on the pleasure spot that was unknown to most, he finished Elijah.  
He came with an almost guttural demon growl, releasing his spermy load down his throat which he swallowed because that's what good suckers do.  
Ciel licked his lips and looked up at the demon and smirked. "How was that?" While a thin trickle of sperm slid down his throat.  
Elijah returned the smirk and thumbed away the trickle. "Good enough." With that he walked away leaving Ciel spitting curses at him.

Oh Jesus Elijah you sassy bitch. (By the way, Jezzy belittled Elijah's cock by comparing it with Sebastian's as I am sure you noticed... Well~ He's only slightly smaller than his brother *smirks and pinches fingers together* The Michaelis' are well endowed demons after all!)

Snow Whites Poison Kiss


	26. Chapter 27- Ciel, Sebastian & Surprise

Early A/N- I do switch to a certain P.O.V where Ash is involved. In this said involvement, Angela is brought up in the thoughts of said person, and he/she/it mentions that half of Angela's face is practically rotted away and there is a huge gash in what cheek she has left. I do know a lot of you didn't read CUR, thank god~ please don't bother~, and Angela's appearance is due to what happened in the last chapter. So I will explain:

Ash and Sebastian were fighting, and Ciel had a knife or a dagger, some pointy metal shit I don't remember the details, and had hurled it had Ash. Right before it hit Ash, Angela took over, and the knife/dagger/whatever was impaled itself in her cheek and the contents of what the knife/dagger/whatever was made of burned a large portion of skin around the wound. And it has not healed :D At all :D In fact, I probably described it as worse :D

Now read on~

* * *

_26~ _

Sebastian sighed as his back began to ache, wings having been beating against the wind there was for at least four hours straight now. Not that it had been a challenge before; they just hadn't been used in so long. The bones were weak and action almost foreign to him. And, of course, the wind was against him that day, meaning he couldn't just coast for a few miles at a time and give his wings a break.

But that was nothing to him now that he had refocused, the thought of Ciel seeing him again fueling on his already painful need to save their kids. Ciel was going to kill him. He slipped up after assuring the bluenette that Garlyn and Demona would be perfectly fine, he'd keep them safe, and Ash still got away without much of a fight.

"Really, Sebastian, I don't remember you being so slow!"

And now he had to deal with his brother.

"Unlike you I don't take joy rides every week!" Sebastian shouted back, his voice hardly heard to his own ears over the beating of wings. But Elijah would hear easily, partially due to the fact he probably knew what he was going to say.

"You're just getting old, face it, Sebastian," Elijah pointed out, appearing beneath him.

His own wings moved fluidly, almost as dark as Sebastian's own now, and just as big. The last time he had seen them they had covered an eleven foot span and were dark grey.

"Proud yet, Brother?" the demon laughed, spinning once before moving back so he looked up at him again. Sebastian just sighed and trained his eyes in front of him.

"What did you do so many times to get them that dark?" he asked flatly, barely glancing down at him.

The darker a demons wings got, the more sins had been committed. The lighter, the less.

Elijah's were probably darker than Sebastain's own, and had a major purple tint due to how dark they were.

"My wings, they bare many a sin, but my soul, after all, is still as pure as a childs," he said, voice filled with sarcasm and drama. "Speaking of children..."

"Ciel is going to kill you, Sebastian," Kylem seemingly finished, appearing beside Elijah, though not 'on' his back as the other demon was.

"I figured," Sebastian countered dryly, narrowing his eyes and using stronger wing strokes as the wind kicked up.

"He's going to kill Ash though," Kylem added, arching and eyebrow at Elijah as he shot forward, spinning around a few times before disappearing into a clump of clouds. "I mean it, Sebastian. Don't interfere with that one. Ciel will be livid if he doesn't get to do it.

Sebastian didn't even respond, seeing as Kylem had stated the very obvious.

"Where is he now?" he asked, dipping lower so that he could be at least some what closer to the younger demon. Blond hair had been tied back, though still whipped furiously in his face at times.

"On a plane about five miles back," Kylem replied. Sebastian had the feeling he'd be amused had the circumstances been different. "We're going that slow, Sebastian. I have a feeling that's why Elijah took off," he chuckled weakly.

"Maybe I am getting old," Sebastian sighed, eyeing Kylem's wings.

Grey. A dull, sleek grey. Still as they had been when he had first changed, if not only slightly darker.

"Go on, Kylem," he finally said. "Elijah is probably a solid fifteen miles ahead now and only so far because he's waiting for you," he urged.

"Nope. I am supposed to be watching you right now," Kylem denied, yelping when an unexpected gust of wind washed over them, knocking both of them back slightly. "Honestly, you look like you're about to pass out, Sebastian," he said, looking over at him. "You haven't flown in what I can only assume has been a long time, and you have massive wings. You can't go straight through. There's no possible way," the blond added, looking at him seriously.

"It's possible," Sebastian snapped stubbornly, the former ache now consistent in his shoulders, yet dull and no longer throbbing. Just a buzz really and it was starting to really aggravate him. "This is a 'game' Ash has created that involves my kids, Kylem. A game where they and Ciel die. This is to get back at me because I 'killed' him, and I won't be responsible for their deaths, nor will I let that happen."

Kylem remained silent at that, his weariness clear.

"I know you haven't slept for a while, Sebastian. You've gone a day and a half without it with me with you, and I don't even know about prior. Now you've been flying for four hours with wings that you haven't used in a long time," the younger demon started slowly. "You're exhausted now, think about when we get to London... You won't be able to walk straight!" he exclaimed, growing increasingly distressed.

Sebastian thought on Kylem's point for a moment, but he wasn't given much of an option as he did.

**_You've taken your turn already, Sebastian? I didn't even notice! Oh, I do believe it is my move now_**, Ashe's voice chuckled throughout his mind. Sebastian growled, preparing for the worst, but nothing happened for a while more.

"Sebastian?" Kylem questioned, flipping so he was in front of Sebastian and looking at him. Concern and worry were clear in his expression.

"Ash... He's taking his turn," Sebastian sighed, slowly relaxing when no pain came.

The second he did, it came. Ash took his turn just as Sebastian took his guard down, burning pain searing through his veins as it happened. Instinctevly, he tensed, wings tucking in as he curled in on himself. Though he couldn't have fallen but ten feet before someone caught him, whether it be Kylem or Elijah, he didn't even care.

_**What will you do next, Sebastian?**_

~.~.~ _(Demona- 1st Person- P.O.V) _

_They're going to come_, I thought, playing with the doll the silver haired man had given me. Garlyn had fallen asleep a long, long time ago, his head resting on my lap now.

Garlyn had been scared. Really scared when we first woke back up and we weren't with Daddy. But I hadn't been scared- not as scared, I mean. I didn't even tease Garlyn when he started to shake and sniffle.

Yeah, Daddy would have been proud. Well, my other Daddy... Not the one that just showed up, since he doesn't know us all that well. But who knows? Maybe he would have. He seemed to like us, but was just really awkward. It was actually kind of funny when I thought about it.

_It's confusing having two Daddy's'_, I thought, sighing softly as I poked Garlyn's cheek. He stirred a little and groaned, burying his face into my leg a few seconds later.

"Ah~ Don't wake him, dear," a now familiar voice scolded lightly. I only turned my head slightly, acknowledging that I had heard him. "I don't want him to start crying again."

"Daddy is going to be really mad at you," I told him sternly, frowning as I looked back down at the doll and ran my fingers through the blond hair. "And he only cried because you..." I paused, not knowing a word to describe what had happened to the man.

He had changed. That had scared me, and Garlyn had screamed and thrashed, trying to get out of the room making it super scarier. It was scary and gross and I would never ever forget it ever as long as I lived. He was just pacing the room, like my new Daddy had done once, before he groaned and bent over, clutching his head in his hands. At first, Garlyn and I were confused, but then he started to change.

But it wasn't that bad at first, if you could ignore the man's pain filled noises. I thought the lady that appeared was really pretty until she turned. Half of her face had been rotted and gross, especially around the gash in her cheek. Her jaw bone was visible and-

_Don't think about, Demona! _I scolded myself, biting my lip harshly and tugging at my hair in frustration. Undertaker had told me that it was a habit I had picked up from Daddy last year.

In actuality, I was really scared. But even though I was scared, I was Garlyn's big sister, even if it was just a little teeny bit, and I had to make sure he knew I wasn't as scared as him because he really is a big baby. If I let him know I was scared, he might die of being too scared!

"Oh, Angela came? You know you dad did that to her," the man said softly, his voice closer now. I turned a little and looked at him as he sat down beside me, fighting the urge to shy away since Garlyn was still sleeping. I needed him to stay sleepy. I don't like seeing him all upset and if he's sleeping he's happy. I bit the inside of my cheek nervously when his finger flitted over his cheek for a moment. "He threw the knife that caused the horrid wound that destroyes her formly beautiful face."

"Daddy is going to get you," I told him seriously, meeting the purple-y eyes seriously. They glittered coldly, and only made me want to curl up. But I didn't. I'm big and big girls don't do that. "You don't think so but he is." The silver haired man laughed at this. It probably used to be a really pretty, tinkling sound like bells a really long time ago, but now I guess he wasn't happy because it was cold and reminded me of a snake.

I wondered why he wasn't happy for a second, but Garlyn had started to wake up and all I could do was stay quiet and pet him, not worry about a crazy man.

"No, that is where you're wrong, dear," he breathed, patting my head. I growled and slapped his hand away, instinctively glaring at him. "See, I'm playing a game with your Daddies... and them coming here, is me winning the game. I'll make sure they don't worry about you growing up too fast, alright?" he said, tone cold as ice and a smile to match. I felt my eyes widen in horror and Garlyn clench my jeans tightly as he walked out of the room.

"Demona, they're not going to come!" Garlyn hissed, sitting up and glaring at me. I frowned and pinched him. Sometimes he was so stupid.

"Yes they are! You have to give them time, Garlyn!" I said sternly, frowning for a moment. I really hoped my bottom lip wouldn't quiver. Then Garlyn would know I didn't believe that.

But I think I really did. Daddy wouldn't leave us with that man. Our new Daddy said that he only left because he thought it was because we weren't going to be safe and he would be back.

So I was almost positive that we'd be okay in the end.

~.~.~ _(Ciel's P.O.V) _

"Would you kindly explain to me why exactly you were running through this airport like a madman, again?" the English officer asked Ciel as he stood restlessly in the white office.

Apparently Brits don't take running like a madman through their airports lightly.

"I'm in a bit of a rush, sir, so can I please go. I am obviously unarmed and there is obviously no one after me," Ciel replied rather calmly, his own English accent coming easily. He had a feeling if they thought he was American it would make the whole thing worse.

"I believe you ran through security and fought when our security guards tried to bring you back. That strikes me as a little odd and really you can't blame me," the officer shrugged. "Please, tell me your name. Full name."

"Ciel Phantomhive, now, I have kids that-"

"Ciel Phantomhive?" the man cackled, looking up at him in pure amusement.

Ciel cursed himself for forgetting that. When he had hit 'twenty' in the eyes of the Victorians, he had become a legend.

"Oh, Johnny, look at the bloke!" the officer laughed, looking over to his coworker. Ciel arched and eyebrow in mild amusement, though he was still really impatient. "You heard him say his name was Ciel Phantomhive, right?"

"He must be a madman," the other man, Johnny, snickered.

"Let me guess, you live at the old Phantomhive manor and you have a legendary butler with red eyes and obsidian hair?" he asked, laughing even harder.

"The manor is-"

"I'm no longer a butler, gentlemen, but I am so very pleased that you could find humor in this," a silky, painfully familiar voice purred, whisking into the room like a ghost. Ciel couldn't even hold back the feral growl as an arm slid around his waist. Instead, he focused on the now pale faces of the officers.

One did not simply 'forget' what the Phantomhive butler looked like. Stories were probably told around campfires and women probably _still _swooned at the thought of the 'long dead' butler.

"We will be taking our leave now, officers, very sorry to waste your time," Sebastian snickered, dragging Ciel out of the room and leaving the speechless officers behind. The second they were out Ciel turned, eyes flaring with fury, and he lunged at the older demon.

"No you don't, Loverboy," Elijah interjected, catching Ciel around the waist and pushing him towards Kylem. "Remember what I told you about touching him? Besides, he can't put up much of a fight. Ash practically killed him on the way here, and then he flew straight through, which also killed him."

Ciel took a good look at the ebony haired demon, noticing that Sebastian wasn't just pale...

He was practically translucent.

"Serves him right," Ciel spat, glowering at Sebastian who winced meekly in response.

"Stop starting shit, Ciel!" Elijah suddenly snapped, eyes wide with annoyance and frustration. This surprised them all, even Sebastian. "Sebastian has been trying so hard to get the twins back! And _you_! Yeah, Sebastian slipped up, yeah, he lost the kids, but we don't have time to waste, so stop acting like a child and-"

"Elijah, stop," Sebastian interrupted softly, placing a hand on his brothers shoulder. Ciel just glared at them both, chest rising and falling with difficulty as he tried to work through his anger.

"Do you know what he went through to get here, Ciel?" Elijah growled, brushing away the bony hand. "He hasn't fed in who knows how long, yet he pushed himself way beyond what is even _demonically_ possible just so he could get his ass here to save yours!"

"_Elie_, stop!" Kylem shouted, the surprise shifting to him now. "Arguing is going to get us nowhere! We will get the twins, and then you can lecture Ciel, and Ciel can kill Sebastian, or whatever he wants to do! There's no reason to be yelling at him and getting mad! His kids are in the hands of a crazed fallen angel! I'd be doing the same exact thing!" the blond continued, oblivious to the fact that they really were causing a scene. His breathing became heavy as he finished his rant, eyes dark with anger.

"Fine. I'm in," Ciel snapped, glaring at the oldest demon who was now leaned slightly against Elijah for support, and just stared dully at him with glazed eyes. "We get Sebastian fed first so he's not absolutely useless. Then what do we do? Where do we go? How do we kill Ash successfully?"

"To where it all began, Pet," Sebastian muttered, smirking lightly as he stared at him. Ciel shuddered, the feverish gaze of the older demon sending chills throughout his body. And not the good kind. "I distract Ash, and hopefully with the help of Kylem and Elijah, _you _kill him. To do this, we have to go back to the manor _where it all began_."

"Me?" Ciel asked, though he didn't deny it. He was just surprised Sebastian was actually promoting what he himself had already decided.

"Well, you are the most familiar with the manor, other than myself, and I can't injure Ash in any state with him having complete control over me," Sebastian explained, his voice growing gravely and dry the more he spoke. "And you're the only one capable of it," he added mischievously. A deadly smirk played on his chalky, pale, lips as he said it, which only seemed to fuel on Ciel's anger.

He could be so smug even in a situation like this.

* * *

A/N- ONE MORE CHAPTER GUYS (And the fast update because I have stories I haven't updated in forever because I've been trying to finish this)

No, I'm just kidding really. Two more if you count the little epilogue that just shows whats going on with them all a few years later (to be precise: Garlyn and Demon would be seventeen so twelve years). There will be _tons _of little bits you guys are going to enjoy, I assure you~

Responses~

**JezebelStrike- **Thank god you found me annoying way back then -.- I was like; There is no way in Hell, she has to be lying to me if she thinks I wasn't annoying. And everyone who knows me says I mature with age so... Like, imagine me later on this year *wiggles eyebrows* (I'll probably be a serial killer :/ DAMN THE PEOPLE THAT MAKE MY EXISTANCE PAINFUL)  
As for the rest *sobs* Like, thank you for complimenting my writing, and asdfghficiaggj I'd really cry if you died too! One time, in the middle of a mini panic attack, I thought, "hey what if Jeeeezzzy (almost said your real name) is in the ER or something and dying?" and almost cried (instead it made the panic attack escalate), but my gym teacher was like: AYE YO SOPHIE GET HER ASS DOWN TO THE NURSE ASAP" (he didn't say ass but the rest he did :3)  
- THIS IS NOT A LOVE CONFESSION FOR EITHER OF US WE ARE JUST SUPER CLOSE, KAY?!- Felt the need to make that clear for the both of us :3 Oh, and for those wondering; theres a stamp on my forehead now with her name on it so I'm not up for grabs. The Snow Whites Poison Kiss Sale is ova

**felicianoludwig- **(GerIta shipper I see *nods slowly and hums*) I felt that Demona's conversation with Ash was slightly creepy... So, yea, she's gonna tell her Daddy and then BOOM. Ash is done... Maybe. He might not even win- I can't use that card since I said there's gonna be an epilogue xD

**promocat- **HOW CAN YOU HATE ALOIS?! I mean, there aren't even /some/ reasons! He has all the reasons in the world to act like he does *sobs* (By the way, I'm planning an Alois/Ciel fic that will most definitely be happening. Just thought it be a nice thing to let you know *smiles slightly since I know you probably didn't want to know that and probably don't ship Alois and Ciel*)

**Ringo Juisu- ***pats* Shhh, it is aokay you didn't review, I can understand skipping reviewing chapters, I do it myself sometimes *nods sympathetically*  
I am glad you like Elijah! I really like the little monster I created :3 And you have absolutely no idea how much I just _loved _writing that scene with Elijah, Ciel, and Caleb(s body, since he really wasn't involved other than a few moans and twitches). I have read it so many times myself that I could probably repeat it word for word.  
And yes, this fic is coming to an end~ I really am going to miss it actually! But I will be writing many more Kuro fics so it will not be the last you, hopefully, 'see' of me!

**WwLOLwW- **Ash? Ugly face? As I have pointed out to JezebelStrike who (used) to say Ash was ugly; You do realize Ash and Sebastian look exactly alike minus the eyes and hair? *smiles* You just basically said Sebastian had an ugly face. Oooohhhh

**BlackRoseEden- **Maybe Ciel shall shank Ash~ Maybe he won't~ Remember, Ciel is very, very, angry and probably won't choose the easy way out of things.  
I love it when my readers like my Elijah :3 *huggles Elijah who proceeds to slap me in the face, call me a bitch, and sashay off to Kylem* *tears up and smiles* I created him so well~ And I considered that new asshole thing but thought it to be a little to unrealistic and graphic :I

**shattered-elysium- **OH WELL LOOK WHO JUST WALTZED IN AND SAID MY CHARACTER'S (Elijah) DICK ISN'T NEARLY AS BIG AS HIS BROTHER'S (Sebastian) LIKE SHE FREAKING OWNS THE DICK. *sticks tongue out* I made him, remember? So that means I also made his dick, so I decide how big his dick is! AND ELIJAH DOESN'T NEED VIAGRA! HE JUST SUMMONS HIS BONERS LIKE A F***ING MAGICIAN

**AnimeCujo- **Oh~ Yeah, I should probably explain why Sebastian doesn't remember... *scratches nose* Wasn't really planning on diving into great depth... *has an idea to shove into the last chapter* I think you, my dear Ms. AnimeCujo, have added probably /close to/ 1000 words to the next chapter :3

Ah~ I'm feeling nostalgic already, but I'll just say this to give you kitties nightmares;

JezebelStrike brought up a word. This word was: Demoncest.

I am now currently working on a smutty oneshot filled with Elijah and Sebastian. I'm not planning on posting it, since I was originally only going to show it to the crazy bitch mentioned above because she mentioned it, but if ANY of you are interested in it and would like to read it, you can PM me or leave a review telling me you are, and I will send you a copy. Or if you don't have an account and would still like to read it (and aren't comfortable leaving an email or anything, because I can totally understand if you don't want to), leave a guest review telling me and I will post it to the site ^^

Snow Whites Poison Kiss


End file.
